D's Daughter, Dracania
by DarkDracania
Summary: D has a daughter named Dracania, they hunt together for years and Dracania becomes to reliant on D so he's forced to make her hunt on her own. On her first hunt alone she encounters a Noble, Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake... and she falls inlove with h
1. Chapter 1, Catlin

It was a normal day or so Catlin thought, it wasn't perfect, but she couldn't recal why.

Catlin awoke to find D gone, she searched the whole castle. Then when she was about to give up she spotted D on a hill froma castle window.

Catlin went to D,

Catlin:"D?"

He looked at her and smilled,

D:"Yes?"

Catlin:"I-I... oh nevermind. What are you doing out here?"

D:"Watching the sun rise"

D faced forward again. Catlin sighed and leaned agenst D's chest.

Catlin:"D?"

D:"Hmm?"

Catlin:"I was just thinking...".

D:"You plan on leaving me don't you?"

D sounded hurt,

Catlin:"No!... Well actually... yes... please forgive me...".

D shoved Catlin away,

D:"Then leave! I guess I mean nothing to you!"

Catlin:"D!"

D dashed away with tears in his eyes.

Catlin:"D! Wait! I'm sorry!"

She ran after him.

Left Hand:"Whats the matter? You actually love that girl?"

D's hand questioned him. D had locked himself in the Art Room and now stood looking at pictures.

D:"And what if I do?"

Left Hand:"It's none of my buisness! But I know what your thinking"

D:"Oh really? Tell me".

Left Hand:"You're thinking about bitting her, admit it"

There was a great silence than an answer,

D:"I am".

Catlin sat in her room crying,

Catlin:"I shouldn't have told him I should of just left a note".

Catlin felt aweful, she didn't know she meant so much to D, but she couldn't stay.

Catlin was awoke by a scream it sounded like D

Catlin:"D?!".

Catlin quickly ran to the Art Room, D hadn't left there, Catlin busted the doors open. D sat on the floor looking at Catlin,

Catlin:"What was it?"

D stood and went to Catlin.

D:"Nothing, just a bad dream"

Catlin:"What of?"

D:"It's not important"

Catlin:"Fine, but i'm still leaving".

D looked at her with the cooldest stair,

D:"Fine"

He directed his attention to the painting of his mom and dad.

Catlin:"You're just going to let me go?"

D:"Yes, now go before I change my mind"

Catlin:"Well...".

Catlin couldn't just leave she felt torn,

Catlin:"I've changed my mind"

D:"No you haven't! Now leave!".

Catlin approached D,

Catlin:"D, please, I have"

D:"You haven't! Now go!"

Catlin:"D-"

It happened so fast. D turned, eyes crinsom, Catlin tried running but D caught her, she felt his accursed breathe her neck.

Then the next thing she knew she was in her room as if it had been a bad dream.

Catlin approached D slowly,

D:"Sleep well?"

Catlin:"Yeah, you?"

D:"I didn't get much sleep, but i'll be fine".

Catlin sighed, surely it'd been just a very bad dream,

Catlin:"What are you up to?".

D was examining the pictures in the Art Room,

D:"Just looking"

Catlin:"Looking at what? his painting? I thought you hated him".

D:"I do. But I was just remembering this one"

D pointed to a picture, it'd been painted over with black.

Catlin:"What was it of?"

D:"It was a family portrait"

Catlin:"Why is it painted over then?"

D:"I did it"

Catlin:"Why?"

D:"Cause I was angry when she died, I thought it was all 'his' fault so I did this".

D sounded sad almost,

Catlin:"Did you ever get to know her?"

D:"Not really, 'he' expirimented on me so much I never saw much of 'her'".

Catlin:"Must of been harsh growing up with that"

D:"You have no idea"

Catlin:"Your right I don't",

Silence fell.

Catlin:"I'm going to look around, be back in a bit"

Catlin left,

Left Hand:"Arn't you going to tell her?".

D:"No"

Left Hand:"No? She has a right to know!".

Suddenly Catlin came in,

Catlin:"Miss me?"

Left Hand:"Tell her! Or I will!"

Catlin:"Tell me what?"

Left Hand:"Pretty boy here-"

D balled his fist.

Catlin:"D? What was that about?"

D:"Nothing"

Caltin:"Didn't sound like nothing"

D unballed his hand,

Left Hand:"He bit you!"

His hand spat. Catlin gasped,

Catlin:"D is it...?"

D:"It is"

Catlin wanted to cry,

Caltin:"Why?! Because I was going to leave you?".

D:"Yes"

Catlin rubbed the marks hardly believing it,

Catlin:"D... how could you!"

Catlin ran out,

Left Hand:"She won't go far"

D followed anyways.

Catlin had to stop she was chocking on her tears, a black gloved hand came to rest on her shoulder. Catlin looked at D,

Catlin:"I'm not going back!"

D:"I'm not asking you to, but I ask you this".

Catlin:"What?"

D:"What is your reason for leaving?"

Catlin:"Uh... I just guess i'm afraid... afraid of you maybe".

Left Hand:"Whats the worst that could happen? He's already bit you. In my opinion thats the worst he can do to you!".

His hand had a point,

Catlin:"Thats true I guess I got frightened and ran, it's the human in me".

D:"Will you stay? Or go? The choice is yours, and yours alone"

D sounded a little sad. Catlin stood up, there was only one answer she could give and wouldn't regret it for the world.

Catlin:"Yes. I could never leave you D! Not now! Not ever!"

Catlin hugged D he smilled.

A couple days later Catlin had awoke up sick but shrugged it off as nothing.

Catlin:"What are you doing?"

D stood in a doorway looking out, he looked at Catlin.

D:"Watching the rain"

Catlin:"Why?"

D:"It's calming, just listen",

D was right the sound of the rain was calming. Catlin leaned agenst D's chest, she liked being this close to him it brought her comfort and sometimes warmth if she was lucky.

D:"You ever think about having kids?"

D had just asked a strange question.

Catlin:"Sometimes"

D:"I've never thought about it I always thought it'd be alone, till I meet you".

Catlin:"Well, i'm glad and I wouldn't change this for the world"

D:"If you had a daughter what would you name her?".

Catlin:"I'd name her Dracania"

D:"Why Dracania?"

Catlin:"I don't know, but i've always liked it"

D:"What about your son?".

Catlin:"I'd name him Cole"

D:"Why Cole?"

Catlin:"I'm not sure, it just sounds like a good name, why?".

D:"Nothing, just cerious"

Catlin:"Mr. Cerious today?"

D smilled at that and Catlin giggled.

Catlin awoke to find D missing then suddenly he showed up.

Catlin:"Where were you?"

D:"Looking around"

Catlin:"Are you ok?"

D's voice sounded hoarse.

D:"I'm fine"

More hoarse this time,

Catlin:"You sure? Cause I worry"

D:"Don't worry about me",

Fine this time

Catlin:"Ok... I trust you".

Over the next few days D's voice got worse,

Catlin:"D your not fine! Now you should really stop denying it!".

Catlin convinced D not to speak, for the next three days, she did so then one day D collapsed.

Catlin emediatly knew something was wrong but didn't know what, she started panicing because she was so afraid.

Left Hand:"Calm down!"

Catlin:"Sorry, thats the human in me"

Left Hand:"You need to learn to control that"

Catlin:"Hmph".

Left Hand:"Sassy now, eh?"

Catlin:"Shut up"

Left Hand:"Alright"

Catlin:"How is he?"

Left Hand:"Not to good"

Catlin:"What happened?"

Left Hand:"Allot"

Catlin:"Thats not on an answer".

Left Hand:"Well my bad! You wouldn't have a clue what i'm saying"

Catlin:"Your probably right"

Silence fell it was erie.

Left Hand:"Wells there nothing I can do right now"

Catlin:"What should I do?"

Left Hand:"Heck I don't know, just sit him on the bed for now".

Catlin did as told she wasn't a picky person in the first place and she'd do anything for D.

Catlin sat on the hill outside the castle watching the sun rise reliving when D bit her. She sighed, she wanted to leave but couldn't leave knowing D can't protect himself. And she hadn't felt to great herself she figured it would go away eventually and it wasn't anything.

Catlin was watching the sun set when a black gloved hand was placed in her shoulder. She jumped and looked behind her, D was well enough to walk around but Catlin wouldn't let him hunt. D removed his hand and sat next to Catlin, it felt strange to Catlin to have D sit beside her. She knew it had to be as rare as his smile and laugh, she liked it regardless of how acward it felt. They watched the sunset, D was about to get up,

Catlin:"Wait! Stay awhile and stargaze with me, please".

D sat back down,

Catlin:"Thank you, I use to always stargaze on nights like this, no clouds to block the view".

D:"You like the stars?"

Catlin:"I love them"

D:"I've never had the chance to injoy them"

Catlin:"I suspected this much".

They sat in silence for awhile, it was a very quiet night and Catlin was injoying it. Catlin sighed, she was happy she had nothing to worry about for awhile and D was with her. Catlin stood up,

Catlin:"Staying out?"

D:"I'll be in later"

Catlin nodded and went inside,

Left Hand:"Have you noticed?".

D:"Yes"

Left Hand:"Strange isn't it"

D:"Not really"

Left Hand:"What do you mean 'not really'? You've seen it before?".

D:"Yes"

Left Hand:"Well, I guess I missed that. What is it?"

D:"You don't know?"

Left Hand:"Nope. I have to admit thats something I don't know",

Silence.  
>D:"You don't remember that one girl?"<p>

Left Hand:"Oh yeah! I wander how she is"

D:"Why are you concerned?".

Left Hand:"I'm not!"

D:"It doesn't matter to me"

Left Hand:"Right, because you've got her, lucky you".

D went inside,

Catlin was painting a picture when D came in,

D:"What are you painting?".

Catlin:"A dragon"

D:"Why a dragon?"

Catlin:"Well i've always been interested in them ever since I was little".

D:"It's lovely so far"

Catlin:"This is just part of the background, i'm no where near done"

D:"It's lovely anyways".

Catlin:"You didn't just come to talk about a painting, did you?"

D:"No, I came to spend time with you painting".

Catlin:"Oh really? The famous Vampire Hunter D paints?"

D smilled at that,

D:"That he does".

They painted till sunlight pecked threw one of the nearby castle windows,

Catlin:"Well I think i'll finish it later"

Catlin was tired. She had finished the background and had started on the dragon,

D:"It's amazing so far"

Catlin:"What are you painting?".

D:"Something from my past"

A sheet covered what D had done,

Catlin:"Oh, sorry I asked"

D:"It's alright, it's behind me now".

Catlin knew he hadn't forgot it, he had accasonal nightmares that frightened Catlin, She always asked what they where about, most of the time it was when he was expirimenting on him and Catlin fell silent.

Catlin awoke to a yell, D was having another nightmare, Catlin quickly ran to his room.

Everything seemed alright,

Catlin:"What was it this time?"

Left Hand:"This one was different"

Catlin:"Different how?".

Left Hand:"There was this girl"

Catlin:"A girl?"

Left Hand:"Yes a girl, please hold all questions till the end"

Catlin:"Sorry".

Left Hand:"She looked to be only three years old, she looked like she could be your daughter".

Catlin gasped and placed a hand to her abdomen, surely thats why she had felt ill!

Catlin:"You mean...?"

Left Hand:"Yes"

Catlin was dumbfounded, she never expected this,

Catlin:"Is it...?"

Left Hand:"Yes".

It was her and D's child, she couldn't believe her ears!

Left Hand:"She said her name was Dracania".

Catlin:"Of course"

Left Hand:"This Noble, Grand Duke Drake, help her captive and... bit her".

Catlin gasped clutching her abdomen scarredly, 'would that really happen? It couldn't!'

Left Hand:"Calm down it's just a nightmare"

Catlin:"Sorry I overreact easily"

Left Hand:"Right".

Catlin:"D? Do you wanna talk this over?"

The silence before the answer was to scarry,

D:"Sure".

Catlin sat on the bed and D leaned agenst the wall,

Catlin:"So... should we celebrate or somethings?".

Left Hand:"Why? It could be allot of things"

Catlin:"She"

Left Hand:"She could be allot of things, we arn't sure witch".

Catlin:"Right..."

Left Hand:"What happens if she's a full Noble? You just abandon her?".

Catlin:"No! I would try my hardest to keep her happy"

Left Hand:"But she would eventually be hunted".

Catlin:"Well your right... I don't know then..."

Left Hand:"She could be human"

Catlin:"Then she'd be able to live life freely".

Left Hand:"As long as no one knows who her parents are"

Catlin:"Right".

Left Hand:"Then theres the last one witch is rare"

Catlin:"Yeah... a dhampir... what then?"

Left Hand:"She has no choice but to be a Hunter".

Catlin:"It seems all the things she could be none would be truelly fair".

Left Hand:"Yes"

Caltin:"If she's a Noble she'll be killed, if she's human the'll kill her if they know we're her parents".

Left Hand:"And"

Catlin:"And if she's like us... she won't get a choice... oh D what are we gonna do?".

D:"I don't know, if she's a Noble we can't let her live, a human she'll have to miss her childhood and dhampir...".

Catlin:"She becomes a Hunter when she's ready..."

Catlin sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

D:"Wanna go dance in the rain?"

Catlin:"Dance? In the rain?"

D:"Yeah"

Catlin:"Sure"

D:"Alright".

They danced in the rain that night laughing and smilling happaly, like school kids injyoing themselves.

Catlin fell to the ground in allot of pain she had no clue what to think,

Catlin:"D! I need help! Ah!".

Catlin help a bundle smilling while D stood beside her,

D:"Can I see her?"

Catlin:"Sure, but be careful".

D took the bundle so carefully it looked as if he knew how to,

Catlin:"Thats it".

D:"I've never thought i'd get to do this"

He smiles down at his daughter,

D:"Hey Dracania, i'm your dad, D".

Catlin smiles and stands,

Catlin:"And i'm your mom, Catlin"

She peared up at them. She had D's eyes and hair but she didn't resemble Catlin at all,

Catlin:"She looks like her dad".

D:"But she'll be protective just like her mom"

Catlin giggles,

Catlin:"Will you be mommy's little helper?".

Dracania just staired at her blankly then smilled, it was so cute, and D couldn't help but laugh a little. He finally had what he always wanted, a wife, a love, and a child, a girl, a daughter.


	2. Chapter 2, First Hunt And Death

It's Dracania's third birthday and she's already walking, talking, and practicing hunting. She had to get a heavier sword than D witch amazed Catlin unlike D who acted like it always happens.

Dracania resembled D so much but acted like Catlin, this made Catlin proud, she had D's skills but her attitude.

Catlin:"D, please don't!"

D had been called on for a job,

D:"Why not? She's ready, theres no other choice".

Catlin:"Fine, then I come to!"

D:"Alright",

They mounted up and headed off to the job.

They arrived at some ruins,

D:"Stay here Catlin"

D ordered,

D:"Dracania it's time for you to prove yourself".

Dracania followed D into the ruins but was to busy looking around and got lost.

Dracania:"Dad? Dad?!"

She paniced,

Dracania:"Dad! Where are you?!"

She wanted to cry.

Catlin heard Dracania's cries for help so she quickly dismounted and went to look for her daughter.

D came to a clearing in the middle of the ruins where a Noble awaited him, the one from the nightmare.

Noble:"Ah! It's the legendary Vampire Hunter D! I'm-"

D:"Grand Duke Drake".

Grand Duke Drake:"Ah yes, thats me, how did you know my name?"

D:"A dream"

Grand Duke Drake:"A dream? Ah, no matter".

D kept silent,

Grand Duke Drake:"Have you come to talk?"

D:"No"

Grand Duke Drake"Then lets fight!"

Drake drew a spear.

D:"Come at me"

D urged Drake,

Grand Duke Drake:"Alright then!"

Drake came charging toward D. Just as he thought he had D, light danced out making Drake bounce back,

Grand Duke Drake:"You can't cut this spear!".

If D couldn't cut it then what can he do? The spear protects Drake he has to destroy it, Drake charged again this time faster.

Dracania found the clearing and was shocked to see a Noble charging D,

Dracania:"D!",

Oops. D turned to his left to look at Dracania, and Drake's spear pierced the right side of his chest. D stumbled back a little, Dracania had made Drake miss his mark. Dracania ran over to D,

Dracania:"Is it bad?"

Dracania screamed as Drake grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

Dracania:"Let me go!"

Grand Duke Drake:"Oh, isn't she pretty?"

Dracania:"You bastard!"

Drake tied her hands and feet. D advanced,

Grand Duke Drake:"Hold it right there Hunter! Or I might just kill her instead of drinking her blood!".

D halted his sword was defenseless agenst Drake's spear, what could he do?

Catlin found the clearing by following the sound of the voices and was shocked. The Noble had Dracania,

Catlin:"Dracania!"

Drake looked over at Catlin.

Grand Duke Drake:"Ah, arn't you just stunning?"

Catlin gritted her teeth and charged Drake. Drake tossed Dracania as he grabbed Catlin,

Grand Duke Drake:"You'll do nicely!"

Dracania had been knocked unconcious. D crouched next to her,

Left Hand:"She'll be fine now leave her"

D stood and faced Drake.

Grand Duke Drake:"Mmm, to bad your not a vergan, there taster!"

Drake laughed for a bit.

Grand Duke Drake:"Lets see, huh?! Whats this?! Your already a slave? To who?!"

D:"To me"

Grand Duke Drake:"What?!".

Drake was puzzled,

Grand Duke Drake:"You actually bit your love? Wow thats so 'Noble' of you D!".

D:"Let her go"

Dracania sturred just in time to see Drake smurk and stab Catlin threw the heart with a spear. Drake let her drop and dodged D's blade sending him back. Drake smurked wider and charged, now was the time to act, Dracania ran towards Drake. Dracania reached Drake just in time, he jabbed out with his spear stabbing threw Dracania's stomic and out her back. But Dracania's effort had not been in vain D had sliced Drake while he remained weaponless. Drake split down the middle and felt to the ground dead, Dracania had passed out. D removed the spears from Dracania and Catlin carefully then picked them up.

D carried them to his horse, on the way there Catlin had woke up,

Catlin:"D?"

Her voice was weak.

D:"Yes Catlin?"

Catlin:"Give this to Dracania for me"

She held out a necklace, the pendant was a heart.

D:"Sure"

Catlin smilled,

Catlin:"It was my mothers"

D:"I'll make sure it's token care of".

Catlin:"Thank you D... for everything... this was... fun... while it lasted...".

Catlin feel still, she had breathed her last, D's eyes sparkled with tears but they would not fall. D picked Dracania up who was sleeping so soundly, how would he tell her?


	3. Chapter 3, Preparing To Be A Hunter

D dismounted with Dracania's in his arms, she looked so peaceful when she slept.

D sat her down on the bed to rest, her wound had healed up fairly quick and she was fine. D had already recovered as well, Dracania moaned a little then woke up slowly.

Dracania peared up at D and shyly smilled,

Dracania:"Did we win?"

D:"Yes"

Dracania:"Wheres mom?"

D looked away.

D:"She passed away..."

Dracania:"Oh..."

D looked at Dracania again,

D:"Here"

He handed Dracania the necklace.

Dracania:"Whats this?"

D:"It was your mom's mom's"

Dracania put it on and staired at it.

Dracania:"Mom..."

Dracania started crying and D let her cry onto his chest, and let the tears fall.

Dracania cried for awhile then pulled back and looked up at D,

Dracania:"You won't leave me right?".

D:"I won't leave you. Not for a long time, Dracania. Not till you can handle yourself and no longer need me".

Dracania hopped that was a very long time, she wanted the spend as much time with her dad as possible.

Dracania:"I hope thats not for a long time"

D:"Why?"

Dracania:"Because your my dad and I need you".

D smilled and ruffled Dracania's hair,

Dracania:"Hey!"

She put it back in place,

Dracania:"Not funny!".

D laughed at that,

D:"Your mother whore it that way"

Dracania:"Oh, really?"

D:"Yeah..."

Dracania:"Well, I like me way".

D:"Fine by me"

Dracania smilled and messed up D's hair,

Dracania:"There! Pay back!".

D chockled at that his hair was sticking up as if he's just stock his finger in a light socket.

Dracania:"Your look funny that way"

D:"Whys that?"

Dracania:"Cause your hairs everywhere"

She said giggling.

D:"Let me see"

Dracania handed D a hand mirror,

D:"Oh right I forgot!".

Dracania giggled,

Dracania:"We only lightly show up"

D:"Oh well, I still see it, it does look funny".

Dracania:"You should keep it that way"

D:"I dought it'll stay this way"

Dracania:"Aww, but its cute!".

D smilled and ruffled Dracania's hair,

D:"Then you have to leave yours two"

Dracania:"But it's silly!".

D:"Then I get to leave mine the way it always is"

Dracania sighed,

Dracania:"Alright fine"

She said annoyed.

It's Dracania's fifth birthday, D celebrates by giving her presents that he had gotten for her.

Dracania:"I wander what it could be..."

D smilled, he never had the plasure of celebrating his birthday or any other before Catlin or Dracania. Dracania picked up the smallest one,

D:"Why not the big one?"

Dracania:"The small ones are better".

She unrapped the present and gasped, it was a little dragon figurren, it was black and pink.

Dracania:"It's amazing!"

D:"I tought you might like it"

Dracania:"Why does that look formiliar?".

D:"'She' had one but it was white and blue, and Catlin had one that was black, and red with lava and armour".

Dracania:"I think the white and blue one is Chronicaliar the dragon thats a Chronicaliar".

Dracania:"Whats a Chronicaliar?"

D:"Some one who writes down everything that happens in a book".

Dracania:"Wow"

D:"The black and red one with lava and armour I think is Imperium".

Dracania:"Sounds like a fire goddess"

D:"She is, her name is Imperium Ruler of the Stars or The Fire Goddess".

He paused

D:"And that one you have is special, you wanna know why?"

Dracania:"Why?"

D:"Because thats Dracania".

Dracania:"Really?"

D:"Yeah, she's Imperium's daughter who is Chronicaliar's daughter".

Dracania:"That sort of fits"

D:"Chronicaliar's was hers, Imperium's was Catlin's and this one is yours".

D:"Here"

D handed Dracania a black and light blue dragon,

D:"This one is Rain, he's Dracania's mate".

Dracania:"Thanks"

Dracania carefully slipped them into her coat pocket, she'd take good care of them.

D:"I'll teach you how to make one when your ten that way it gives you time to marval those".

Dracania nodded, she was ok with waiting five more years to find out.

D:"Well lets go to the others",

There was only two left a big long one and a medium sized square one.

Dracania:"Witch one?"

D:"It's not my choice, it's yours"

Dracania:"This one"

She grabbed the sqaure one.

Dracania:"This one feels really light"

D:"That doesn't bother you does it?".

Dracania:"No! Of course not!"

Dracania never hated anything D got her, she opened the package carefully. She gasped,

Dracania:"It's just like yours!"

In the box was a long coat with pink lining, a travelers hat and one more thing.

Dracania:"Whats this?"

Dracania help up a pendant, it had a pink gem, unlike D's but smiliar still.

D:"It's a pendant like mine"

Dracania:"Why is it pink?"

D:"There not all blue, is it a problem?".

Dracania:"No! I love it, thank you dad!"

She hugged D and put the pendant on, it hung a little above Catlin's necklace.

Dracania:"It fits in perfectly, what do you think?"

D:"It fits you a little to perfectly".

Dracania:"It does?"

D:"Why don't you open the last one?"

Dracania:"Sure",

Dracania picked up the last present. This one felt heavy but she got the feeling it should be light. She carefully undid the rapping to leave the question unanswered as long as possible. She stopped when she unballed part of it, it was longsword! It was just liked D's!

Dracania:"D! You didn't!".

She pulled the longsword out it was exactly like D's! In every way possible it was D's sword.

D:"Now it should be heavier than you can handle"

Dracania:"It is".

D:"The reason for that is because when you get older you'll get stronger and more agile with it".

Dracania:"But why a heavy one now?"

D:"So you will get stronger it will help you trust me".

Dracania:"I never said I doughted you"

D:"No, you didn't"

Dracania sighed, she was so overjoyed.

D:"It's time for you to prove your worthy of being a Hunter, are you ready?"

D stood there like a an iron wall. Whilist Dracania stood there like a child ready for murder and turture.

Dracania:"I'm ready"

Her blade no longer felt heavy in her hand it felt fairly adverage now.

D:"This is not a joke this will be the real thing"

Dracania:"So your going to go Noble just to prepare me?"

D:"You could say that".

Dracania:"Well lets get started"

D nodded slightly then looked down so his hat covered his face. Dracania wore her longcoat, pendant, and travelers hat. She looked so much like D you could easily forget about Catlin till she opens her mouth and speaks. D looked down for what seemed forever but Dracania knew this must be very hard for D to do. It's not like he wanted to let his Noble side out but Dracania needed to know what she was up agenst. This was the safest way to do it without Dracania getting hurt, well must not hurt. She would get harmed if she didn't block but she'd get D to turn back if it got to rough. D looked up eyes glowing red brightly, it was time to battle. D charged and Dracania prepared her sword this would be a deadly battle between daughter and father. D's blade flashed but was cut short by Dracania's blade. D pushed agenst Dracania's blade but it didn't budge, Dracania pushed back and D slowly sunk to his knees. How could this be possible?! D was very strong in his Noble state but Dracania had pushed him to his knees. Was Dracania stronger than D? How was that possible? D stuggled agenst Dracania's strangth, D's sword slipped and Dracania slipt his left shoulder open. She showed no emotion even though she had just harmed D, she had to hold it in she couldn't show weakness. Blood splurted from D's left shoulder, he didn't even aknalage his shoulder. He just held his sword in his right hand alone, he charged again. Dracania paried D's blade sending him back but his sword cut her check, and it bleed. D landed lightly, and Dracania touch her check, she couldn't help it, she licked her fingers. D just stood there as if mystified, Dracania kept wipping her check and licking it. Her eyes gave off a bright light, what would happen now? Would Dracania kill D? Dracania charged, who would win? Would it be a fight to the death? Would Dracania actually kill D? No, D's eyes no longer glowed crimson he had turned back when he saw Dracania drink her own blood. He knew he had to stop her he couldn't let her be a Noble long it was a bad expirence. He of all people knew this and didn't want Dracania to experience this. D paried Dracania's blade but she was much stronger than he is now, he barely stood a chance.

D:"Dracania please!"

She swung again slashing D's chest from his left shoulder to his right hip.

D:"Please!"

Dracania swung again, this time barely missing D's neck,

D:"Dracania!"

Another swing. She cut D's brow,

D:"Don't"

Dracania swung her sword one last time cutting D's neck. D clutched his neck and stumbled back, Dracania dropped her blade, she had come to her senses.

Dracania:"D! Oh my! I'm sorry I just-"

Left Hand:"Theres no need to explain he knows".

Dracania:"But-"

Left Hand:"Girl, look, he knows, ok? He's expirenced it allot, alright? So calm down and be quiet"

Dracania:"Ok".

Even though D's wounds had healed she knew there had to be internal damage.

Dracania:"I don't know what came over me..."

D:"It's alright, it happens"

Dracania kept silent.


	4. Chapter 4, Another Hunt

D stood stairing out at the rain,

Dracania:"What are you doing?"

D:"Remembering"

Dracania hated how hoarse his voice is.

Dracania:"Remembering what?"

D:"When I danced in the rain with Catlin"

Dracania:"You danced in the rain with her?".

D:"Yeah"

Dracania:"Why?"

D:"Because she asked me to"

Dracania:"So you did whatever she wanted?".

D:"No"

Dracania:"Liar"

D smilled,

D:"You caught me"

Dracania:"I bet it was romantic"

D:"It was",

Silence fell.

Dracania awoke to find D,

Dracania:"You really need to stop that"

D:"Stop what?"

Dracania:"Standing there"

D:"Why?"

Dracania:"Nevermind".

Dracania got up, she'd slept on the floor like always,

Dracania:"What are we doing today?"

D:"Nothing"

Dracania:"Nothing?!".

D:"Yes, nothing"

Dracania:"Liar"

D:"I'm not lying, you really want me to go out wounded as I am?".

Dracania:"Ye- No! Of course not it's just i'm itching to get out of this castle it gives me the creeps".

D:"Whys that?"

Dracania:"Cause it seems to reflect you allot"

D:"Well it is my castle".

Dracania:"Your what?"

D:"My castle"

Dracania:"You have a castle?"

D:"My dad left it to me, he was special".

Dracania:"Wow"

Dracania:"What did your mom give you?"

D:"She died before I got to know her"

Dracania:"Oh".

D:"'He' exprimented on me when I was little to find out why I am the way I am"

Dracania:"So you never got a childhood".

D:"Right, my mother was human but my dad was a Noble, the Sacred Ancestor".

Dracania:"So your a dhampir?"

D:"Yes, but i'm unlike all the others, Catlin was a dhampir as well".

Dracania:"Then what am I?"

D:"Your a dhampir"

Dracania:"So..."

D:"Hunting is the only life you can have and will know".

Dracania:"Why?"

D sort of smilled at that, Dracania needed to know all this to properly live her life as a Hunter and his duaghter.

D:"Because your a dhampir, half human, half vampire, feared, and alone, you are...".

There was such a long pause it was blood chilling just expecting it,

D:"Vampire Huntress Dracania!".

Dracania reliezed that she would be known as 'Vampire Huntress Dracania' for the rest of her life.

D:"You are feared by humans because of your Noble blood, and Nobles want you dead because they think humans unworthy of sharing there ancient blood line".

D sounded like a poet, a dark demented poet at that, it didn't bother Dracania though.

D:"My father, the Scared Ancestor, wanted to create the perfect Noblity so that way Nobles could rule the world".

It was time to tell the story,

D:"'He' figured dhampir's would be 'his' best chance, they could walk in sunlight but had the strengths, hearing, and sight of Nobles".

Dracania listened intently,

D:"But they could be dispatched like Nobles only in rare cases do they get to come back".

This was a story no one else knew,

D:"When I was born he knew I was a sucess so 'he' expirimented on me".

Dracania gasped,

D:"They where horific expirements, 'he' was determaned to find the clue 'he' needed".

Dracania was trying not to act surprised but it was to shocking to hold in her awestruckness.

D:"When my mother died I revolted agenst 'him' and fled my home and became a Hunter".

Dracania:"So you could find him?"

D:"Yes, 'he' had wiped my memory of the expirements".

Dracania:"So you wouldn't stop 'him'"

D:"Yes, it was awhile before-"

Left Hand:"I joined him".

D:"Soon I found out about the expirements and learned my past, it hasn't been easy as you can see".

Dracania:"Why?"

D:"Because i'm different from the rest"

Dracania:"So that makes me different as well?"

D:"Yes".

Dracania let it sink in, she was like no other dhampir or Hunter or even D she was one of a kind.

D:"Thats aweful, what happened to you and all"

D said nothing he didn't want to talk about his past anymore.

D:"Leave the past the past"

Dracania:"Sure"

Dracania didn't want to remind him of the expirements.

Dracania awoke to D,

Dracania:"Thats getting old"

D:"Whats getting old?"

Dracania:"You being here when I wake up".

D:"Maybe you should get up sooner"

Dracania:"Hey I need my sleep i'm not use to this yet".

D:"Well it's time for a hunt although this wouldn't be your first"

Dracania still remembered her first hunt clearly.

Dracania:"Don't remind me... thats when... you know..."

She wouldn't bring it up it hurt to much,

D:"Lets go".

They arrived at the sheriff's office in the town that had hired them, and as always the villagers hid.

They dismounted and entered the sheriff's office she sat at her desk. D silently waited for her to notice him and Dracania, she looked up and jumped.

Sheriff:"You frightened me!"

Nothing from either,

Sheriff:"I take it your D, and is this Dracania?".

D:"How many victims have there been so far?"

Sheriff:"As far as I know only one, Lina Martan".

D:"How long has it been?"

Sheriff:"Three days"

D:"Where does she live?"

Sheriff:"On the outskirts of town".

D turned to leave,

Sheriff:"Wait a minute, can I ask just one question?"

D turned to look at her.

D:"What"

Sheriff:"Have we meet somewhere before?"

D:"No"

With that D left and Dracania followed.

Dracania:"I wander why she asked that"

D:"I don't know her, she doesn't look like anybody i've seen before".

Dracnaia:"Hmm, I guess she heard about me from what I did"

D:"It's not hard to have a reputation".

Dracania:"I can see that"

D:"Don't worry not everybody will know you some rather not know".

They mounted up and headed out, Dracania couldn't help but look back at the villagers.

They arrived at the girls house, Dracania couldn't help but feel like she she didn't belong here.

D walked up to the door and knocked, to all others this would of seemed odd. But Dracania expected odd from D, she slowly walked up to stand a little behind D. A girl of about ten answered the door,

Girl:"Wow! Are you Hunters?!"

Dracania:"Wheres your mom?".

Girl:"Mommy! Theres Hunters at the door!"

A woman came to the door, she had a scarf around her neck.

Lina:"Oh my! Nira go to your room"

Nira:"Ok"

The girl scampered off,

D:"How old is she?".

Lina:"She's only ten, she's a girl I adopted"

D:"Can I see the wounds? I need to know what we're up agenst".

Lina:"Sure"

She stepped outside and closed the door and revealed the marks and D examined them.

D:"Thanks"

She covered the wounds again and D turned and left, Dracania started to follow.

Lina:"Wait"

Dracania turned to Lina,

Dracania:"Hmm?"

Lina:"How old are you?"

Dracania:"Me?".

Lina:"Yeah" Dracania:"I'm ten"

Lina:"Your hunting at ten?"

Dracania:"Yes, i'm a dhampir..."

Lina:"Your a dhampir?".

Dracania:"Yes"

Lina:"Are you..."

Dracania:"Yes, I work for D nothing more than that"

Lina:"But..."

Dracania:"Am I his duagther? That Lina is the right question".

Dracania just walked away and went the way D had rode off towards earlier.

Dracania met up with D at the ruins he had waited for her and didn't ask any questions and she didn't ask ethier.

Left Hand:"Ready?"

Dracania:"I'm always ready"

They headed into the ruins this time Dracania knew better than to look around.

They arrived in a clearing there was a pond and a bunch of different colored roses around it.

Left Hand:"Hmm"

It was silent, to silent for there not to be something up around here.

Left Hand:"It's to silent"

You could say that twice,

Left Hand:"It's kind of erie to"

That to, it was kind of scarry.

D:"I'm going to look around stay here"

Dracania:"Ok"

Dracania kind of wanted to stay here.

D went off into the ruins and Dracania sat down on the ponds edge. She looked at her reflection, it was transparent kind of like a ghost or spectrum or something. She sighed, she was destined to only live a half-life, as a half-ling, a Hunter of the Noblity, and the legendary Vampire Hunter D's daughter, and a dhampir. She touched the pond surface making it ripple distorting her reflection. She played with the water's surface boredly, she didn't feel like she belonged a Hunter.

'Why do I have to be a Hunter? Why am I thinking this?! I am D's daughter! I am stronger than he is! I am the perfect Hunter!'Dracania thought.

Dracania stood up, "Thats right I am a Hunter, the best!" she turned around to find a girl stairing at her. It was Nira! Was this little girl the Noble the whole time?

Dracania:"Nira?"

Nira:"Your a monster!".

Dracania:"Huh?"

Nira:"Your one of them! Your a Noble! Your evil!"

Dracania:"No i'm not, but I do share there blood".

Nira:"See, your evil!"

Dracania:"No. I'm a dhampir"

Nira:"Whats that?".

Dracania:"A person who has Noble and human blood, most of us are not kind but i'm special".

Nira:"Will you drink my blood?"

Dracania:"No, come on i'll take you home"

Nira:"Okay, but wheres the Hunter?".

Dracania:"I don't know"

Nira:"We need him"

Dracania:"I'm a Hunter too"

Nira:"Really?"

Dracania:"Yes, now come on it's getting dark".

Nira:"Okay"

Dracania lead Nira out of the ruins and to D's horse.

Nira:"Is this his horse?"

Dracania:"Yes"

Nira:"Won't he be mad?"

Dracania:"At me? No. You see where a little more than partners in work".

Nira:"You mean lovers?"

Dracania:"No. More like family"

Nira:"Your his sister?".

Dracania:"No"

She said laughing,

Nira:"So... your his daughter?"

Dracania smilled at that,

Dracania:"That Nira is an exelient question".

They arrived at Lina's house, Lina was up on the porch.

Lina:"Nira!"

Nira ran over,

Dracania:"Sorry about that"

Lina:"Stay away!"

Dracania:"Sorry I understand".

Dracania turned to leave and started riding away and Nira looked at her sadly.

Nira:"Wait!"

Nira ran after her,

Nira:"Wait! Can I get your name?"

There was a slience then an answer,

Dracania:"Dracania"

She rode off.

Dracania reached the ruins and found D in the clearing,

D:"Where were you?"

He asked Dracania annoyed.

Dracania:"I found Nira so I took her home, did you find the Noble?"

D:"No, I couldn't find it".

Dracania:"I wander where it went"

D:"I felt it here earlier but now it's gone"

Dracania:"Your not saying".

D:"I am"

Dracania:"Sh- man I just took her home!"

Lef Hand:"We have to hurry it's an hour before sundown".


	5. Chapter 5, Nira And Maldan

They raced back to Lina's house,

Lina:"Did you find the Noble?"

Dracania:"Where's Nira"

Lina:"Whats this about?".

Dracania:"Just let us see Nira"

Lina:"Fine, Nira!"

Nira came bounding towards the door but stopped when she saw D and Dracania.

Nira:"Whats wrong?"

Lina:"The nice hunters want to talk with you"

Dracania:"Outside"

Nira came out.

Dracania:"Lina you mind?"

Lina closed the door,

Nira:"So, you've got me. Now what?"

Dracania:"We talk, off the porch".

Nira walked off the porch and to a nearby tree and leaned agenst it,

Nira:"What are we talking out?".

D didn't respond he drew his blade, Dracania still stood on the porch. She didn't want to kill a girl of only ten she thought it was to cruel, she was only ten! But thats what she looked like, she looks ten but she could be thousands of years old.

Dracania walked to the egde of the porch she wouldn't go down unless she was needed.

Nira lounged at D, he dodged effortlessly, this was simple for the Hunter. Nira charged, again this time D's blade flashed out, it cut open Nira's arm and she cried out in pain. She held her left shoulder, D had almost cut it off completly it only hug by a single muscle.

Nira:"You'll pay for that!"

Nira drew a longsword from somewhere. It was anyons guess where she had kept such a sword and how she'd managed to keep it hidden.

Nira charged again and her blade collided with D's but D's somehow slipped. Nira's blade peirced the left side of D's chest,

Dracania:"No!"

Dracania cried as D slumped to the ground. He had breathed his last,

Dracania:"You'll pay!"

Dracania jumped down cutting Nira's left arm off fully.

Dracania:"You'll pay with your life! You'll pay for what you did to D! You little twat!"

Dracania's eyes glowed red.

Nira:"Gah!"

Nira cried out as Dracania's blade cut her chest deeply.

Nira:"Stop!"

Dracania's blade slashed her forhead, Nira kept dodging barely fast enough to block Dracania's blade.

Dracania:"You killed my father!"

Dracania swung one last time, and Nira's head was sent flying and her heart was peirced by her own blade. Nira's corpse fell to the ground and Dracania snapped back to her sences.

She turned to where D lay and went over to him and crumpled to the ground.

Dracania:"Dad... no..."

Left Hand:"Calm down, it's alright"

Dracania:"How can you say that?!".

Left Hand:"He's coming back he just needs your help"

Dracania:"Oh, how can I help?"

Left Hand:"Give me some blood".

To anyone but Dracania this would of been an odd request but she knew what the hand could do.

She pressed her left hand to her right wrist and cut it letting it drip onto the palm of D's left hand.

Left Hand:"Alright"

Dracania did the same to heal the wound,

Left Hand:"Give me a minute, alright?"

Dracania:"Alright".

A minute passed and D slowly stood up and Dracania smilled and stood with him.

Dracania:"I thought i'd lost you"

D:"Thats what your mother use to say"

D sounded sad.

Left Hand:"Hey! You can thank me!"

Dracania:"Thank you"

Left Hands:"Your welcome, now lets talk to that lady".

Dracania:"Right"

They knocked on Lina's door,

Dracania:"I have something to tell you"

D kept his silence.

Lina:"What is it?"

Dracania:"Nira the girl you adopted was the Noble that bit you i'm terribly sorry".

Lina:"That explains why she wouldn't eat or drink anything, thank you i'll have to be more careful".

It seemed odd the way Lina just accepted Nira's fate as if she had no baring on her. Dracania and D mounted and rode off,

Dracania:"She seemed to calm about that".

Left Hand:"Your telling me"

Dracania:"She acted like it had happened before and not to mention she remembered D".

D:"I don't know her, she doesn't look like someone i've seen before".

Left Hand:"Hmm"

Dracania:"I wander how she knows you"

D:"I'm not sure but I feel as if I know her but I don't".

Dracania:"Maybe she changed her looks?"

D:"Possibly, her aura feels familuar but her face isn't".

Dracania:"Should we question her?"

D:"You talk to the sheriff i'll talk to her".

D dropped Dracania off at the sheriff's office once she walked inside the sheriff was waiting with handcuffs.

Sheriff:"Mrs. Dracania please don't fight with us and just comply"

Dracania:"What am I being captured for?".

Sheriff:"Murder"

Dracania:"Hmm, alright fine"

Dracania layed down her sword and entered the cell.

Dracania:"Happy now?"

Sheriff:"I don't want to here a peap from you".

Dracania:"Fine"

Sheriff:"I'll question you later now I want complete silence"

He didn't get an answer.

D raced back to Lina's house,

Left Hand:"You know they probably arrested her for some stupid charge like murder".

D:"I know she won't deny them she'll do as she's asked and leave".

Left Hand:"Hmm, she's certianly your daughter then kinda hard to deny it when she acts so much like you".

D didn't say anything, he just raced on till he got to Lina's house, she was outside.

Lina:"D? What are you doing here?"

D:"You mentioned I look formiliar"

Lina:"Yes, why?".

D:"Please explain why"

Lina:"Sure thing, why don't you come inside?"

D didn't respond, he just dismounted.

Dracania layed down on the bed, although it wasn't confrotable she didn't care she was tired. Dracania closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep emediatly drifting off to dream land. 'What would this gogeous Huntress dream of? Darkness? Death? Suffering? No, she'd dream of Catlin or D or both.'

Lina sat down on the couch and D sat opposite of her, she didn't find this strange or odd at all. It's as if she'd seen it before,

D:"Tell me about who you saw"

Lina:"Well he was big and black like you".

D:"Go on"

Lina:"He had the same features as you and very strong looking".

D:"Please go on"

Lina:"He had this ghastly aura about him like yours, his eyes reminded me of you".

D:"Hmm"

Lina:"But I couldn't really see his features well because a travelers hat sheilded his face".

Left Hand:"Huh"

Lina:"But I have a distinct feeling it wasn't"

D:"How long ago was this?".

Lina:"A good many years back"

D:"Then I know who you're talk about, you shouldn't worry".

Lina:"Why?"

D:"They've been token care of, I see why you would reconize me".

Lina:"Really?"

D:"Yes and don't think i'm like him, now i'll be leaving, thank you for your time".

Dracania was standing in a desert when she was awoken by the sheriff,

Sheriss:"Get up! Time for your questioning!".

Dracania got up with out so much as a word and followed the sheriff to the questioning room.

Sheriff:"Have a seat"

Dracania sat,

Sheriff:"Did you kill Nira Martan?"

Dracania:"Yes"

Dracania wouldn't lie,

Sheriff:"Why did you kill her?".

Dracania:"She was Noble and she had bit Lina Martan"

Sheriff:"How would Lina not know it was her?".

Dracania:"Noble's can be very persasive"

Sheriff:"How would you know?"

Dracania:"Cause i'm a dhmapir".

Sheriff:"I see so thats why your so gorgeus"

Dracania:"Yes"

Sheriff:"Who was the Noble of your parents?".

Dracania laughed,

Dracania:"Well you could say both were Nobles and human"

Sheriff:"Your parents where dhampirs?".

Dracania:"Well my mother was a dhampir, she passed, my father is a dhampir and a Vampire Hunter".

Sheriff:"You don't mean..?"

Dracania:"Mean what?"

Sheriff:"Your D's daughter?"

Dracania:"Yes, I am, is that a crime?"

Sheriff"No! It's just...".

Dracania:"Unbelievable?"

Sheriff"Yes, how could this be possible?"

Dracania:"Thats a long story"

Sheriff:"Well your free".

Dracania collected her sword and left the sheriff's office to run into D.

Dracania:"D!"

D:"What happened in there?"

Dracania:"He questioned me and I answered him"

D:"What did you tell him?",

Dracania:"He asked and I answered"

D:"Lets go".

They left the village and headed off towards there next job,

Dracania:"Where now?"

Left Hand:"Not sure".

They arrived at the village and they learned the location of the Noble,

Dracania:"So who's this Maldan?".

Left Hand:"Not sure never heard of him before"

Dracania:"Hmph"

Left Hand:"Hey I don't know all the Nobles! He's new".

They arrived at Maldan's castle just as the sun was setting, Dracania felt werry like she wanted to sleep.

Dracania fell to the floor asleep,

Left Hand:"Damn! D cover your ears!"

D put in ear plugs.

Left Hand:"She's out cold, you'll have to carry her with you or leave her somewhere safe".

D picked Dracania up he wouldn't leave his daughter of only ten by herself in the woods.

D entered the castle there hadn't been a mote to cross, he looked around suspiciously.

Maldan:"D! I've been waiting for you! I knew you'd come! And who's this lovely young thing you have here?".

D:"Leave her out of this"

Maldan:"And why should I do that? Is she your play-thing or something?".

D:"No"

Maldan:"Hmm, then you must be gaurding her, but why bring her here?".

D:"Thats none of your buisness!"

Maldan:"Alright fine, i'm coming out D!"

A Nobleman in green stepped out.

Maldan:"Here I am!"

D sat Dracania down,

D:"She isn't part of this"

Maldan:"She is now".

D norrowed his eyes, Maldan had just threatened D's daughter's life. D charged and Maldan dissapeared and D cried with pain as something struck his eyes. A voice laughed,

Maldan:"How do you like that Hunter? I hope you injoy my little treat, till next time!".

Left Hand:"What happened?"

D:"He had hidden blades in his cape"

Left Hand:"He got your eyes good".

D:"How long?"

Left Hand:"Probably four days to repair them if nothing goes wrong, thats if".

D was going to pick Dracania up but she had already awoken,

Dracania:"D! Your eyes!".

D:"I'll be fine, come on"

They way D walked it looked as if he wasn't blind at all, it was amazing.


	6. Chapter 6, Blinded And Confused

They arrived at a forest outside the castle,

Dracania:"What are we doing?"

D quickly dismounted and entered the woods. Dracania quickly followed D into the deepest part of the woods where D collapsed.

Dracania:"What happened?"

Left Hand:"His blood has gone to war with it's self"

Dracania:"How long does this last?".

Left Hand:"I don't know, could be a long time could be days, or hours theres no telling".

Dracania:"Great"

Dracania sighed,

Lest Hand:"Hey why not get some rest? You look like you need it"

Dracania nodded and went to sleep.

Dracania awoke to find D standing over her,

Dracania:"Well i'd complain but it seems your better"

Nothing from D. Dracania got up, D's eyes where still fermly shut, she'd have to live with it.

They left the woods and headed back towards the castle,

Dracania:"Be careful"

D ignored Dracania. He moved as if could see witch seemed odd but not to Dracania she knew all his tricks.

They came to a clearing, there wasn't anything in it, it was just grass,

Dracania:"Hmm"

Left Hand:"Watch yourself".

D seemed to focused on finding Maldan than to listen to his left hand.

Suddenly Maldan steeped out of his hiding spot,

Maldan:"Ah still blinded I see"

D said nothing.

Maldan:"Ah such a lovely girl"

Dracania had passed out again, and D hadn't noticed that Maldan had her in his arms.

Maldan carried Dracania's sleeping form in his arms,

Maldan:"I think I might have something to drink now".

D reached for his sword but Maldan walked over to a tea table and poured some tea,

Maldan:"Want some?".

D:"Give me the girl first"

Maldan:"I can't do that now can I?"

D said nothing, he couldn't attack. He didn't want to harm Dracania,

Maldan:"I'd keep my distance if I was you! I'll bite her! Drink every last drop!".

This halted D,

D:"She's not a human"

Maldan:"I know this! She's a Noble isn't she?".

D:"No, she's a dhampir"

Maldan:"A dhampir? She can't be! Well maybe she can.".

D said nothing more,

Maldan:"I've never had a virgin dhampir before and so young".

There was nothing D could do to stop Maldan from sinking his fangs into Dracania's neck.

Suddenly a dissyness assailed D, the sun felt as if it was melting his skin. Maldan paused and laughed wickedly,

Maldan:"You lowesy dhampir!"

D went to his knees. Maldan smilled, and D cried out in pain, Dracania elbowed Maldan in the chin and raced to D.

Left Hand:"You gotta get us outta here!"

Dracania helped D up and lead him out of the castle.

Maldan didn't chase them out of his castle he had gotten very tired and the sunlight burned.

Dracania rushed D to a nearby cave and burried him from the neck down. Once she'd finished she rubbed her neck but didn't feel any wounds,

Dracania:"Did he bite me or not?".

Left Hand:"He faked it to get D angry and try to make him show his true self".

Dracania:"What happened?"

Left Hand:"Sunlight syndrome"

Dracania had read about it

Dracania:"That was very bad timing".

Left Hand:"Yeah it was, Maldan almost had D where he wanted him"

Dracania:"Good thing I snapped back in".

Left Hand:"Maldan won't leave his castle he has a fear of leaving it"

Dracania:"Hmph, some Noble".

Silence

Dracania:"How's he doing?"

Left Hand:"He'll recover soon enough but he'll still be blinded for a good while".

Dracania:"He must of took a toll on D's eyes then"

Left Hand:"He did, but this sudden sunlight syndrome isn't helping".

Dracania:"Hmph"

Left Hand:"It's only making it worse"

Dracania:"How?"

Left Hand:"Well he can't heal his eyes till he is better".

Dracania:"Right, cause he needs his strength"

Left Hand:"Don't worry it'll be fine get some sleep".

Dracania didn't argue, every second of sleep she got was pure bliss, sometimes cause she was completly sleep deprived.

Dracania woke up to find D still asleep soundlessly,

Dracania:"How is he now?"

Left Hand:"Tired, he'll be up soon".

Suddenly D moaned, he was waking up,

Dracania:"D?"

D:"Yes?"

Dracania:"Good your awake, and still blind".

Dracania sighed she was hopping D's sight wasn't badly damaged by Maldan.

D:"Ready?"

Dracania nodded then she remembered D's blind,

Dracania:"Yeah, need help?".

D:"No"

D stood up without Dracania's help witch made her feel useless he could handle himself.

She couldn't help but think she needed to help D,

Dracania:"Can I help anyways?".

D looked at her and arched an eyebrow,

D:"Um, sure"

Dracania knew he didn't need it. She grabed D's hand and lead him to the castle for some reason it made her feel better.

She knew this wasn't needed but she couldn't help but feel as if she was helping.

Dracania lead D inside,

Dracania:"Where here"

D:"Is he here yet?"

Maldan:"Ah, I see you have to get this pretty thing to lead you around".

D:"I don't need her to guide me but it helps"

Maldan:"Hmph, well don't mind me but I have some unfinished buisness!".

Dracania dropped D's hand and drew her sword,

Dracania:"Don't you dare come near me!".

D drew his sword as well,

Maldan:"You can't fight me Hunter!".

D:"I wouldn't say that"

D dashed towards Maldan, he jumped back towards Dracania. Dracania swung her sword and Maldan barely managed to parry it, and Dracania shoved him. Maldan landed roughly, and D dashed again but this time Maldan jumped. D's sword stuck Maldan threw the leg and he crumpled to the ground.

Maldan:"Gah! You'll pay!"

Maldan pulled the blade from his leg,

Maldan:"Die!"

He tossed it at D.

D reacted to slow and the sword stabbed him in the abdomen and he fell to the ground.

Maldan:"Ha! You seemed to not see that one! Maybe you do need this little thing to help you!".

Dracania charged catching Maldan off gaurd peircing his heart,

Dracania:"Never call me a little thing! And D can handle himself! I can handle myself to!".

She pulled her sword out and turned to D who had already removed his sword.

Dracania:"You alright?"

D:"Fine, thanks, it's hard to tell where everyone is".

Dracania:"Really?"

D:"Yeah i'm not much help considering"

Dracania:"I can tell, will you be ok?".

D:"Yeah, lets go"

Dracania took ahold of D's hand, he smilled a little and followed her.

They left the castle and D mounted his horse but he seemed to be having trouble,

Dracania:"Let me".

Dracania mounted infront of D and took the reins like a natural,

Dracania:"Woah, easy".

The horse wasn't use to her ordering it, D grabbed her around the waist thightly, she didn't mind.

Dracania was afraid D might actually be blind for good the way he was acting. It frightened her,

Dracania:"D not so tight"

D:"Sorry, i'm just afraid i'll lose my grip"

He was acting strange.

Dracania:"Ok, sure, just be careful"

D didn't respond and Dracania didn't want to be rude.

They rode to a castle and stopped for the night,

D:"Where are we?"

Dracania:"An abandoned castle".

D:"Why?"

Dracania:"You need to heal before you can hunt you can't fight blinded D"

D:"Your right".

D followed Dracania into the castle,

Dracania:"I think this is your castle"

D:"Why do you say that?"

Dracania:"Cause it seems to be confused like you are"

D:"Confused am I?".

Dracania:"Oh, i'm sorry!"

D:"It's alright"

Dracania shied up,

Dracania:"I just..."

D:"Theres no need to explain".

Dracania didn't say anything she felt bad for saying such things about D.


	7. Chapter 7, Zilda

Dracania was awoke by a yell, it was D, she emediatly ran to where she'd left D to sleep at.

She burst into D's room, he was sitting up and breathing hard his eyes still fermly shut.

Dracania:"What was it?"

D:"Nothing"

Dracania:"Don't lie"

D:"A nightmare ok?"

Dracania:"About what?"

D:"The usual".

Dracania:"And whats that?"

D:"When you know.."

Dracania:"Oh... sorry I asked"

Dracania crouched near D.

Dracania:"You ok?"

D:"I'm alright"

D got up, but he was unsteady and tripped and Dracania caught him.

Dracania:"D!"

D grabbed onto Dracania's arm tightly,

Dracania:"You okay?"

D nodded. Dracania helped D stand,

D:"Sorry i'm not use to this"

Dracania:"I can tell"

D was unsteady on his feet. Dracania lead him outside to the hill, she remembered this hill, she helped D sit. Dracania sat down beside D,

D:"Why are we here?"

Dracania:"I want to talk and not in that castle".

D:"Okay"

Dracania:"Why did you take mom with you?"

D:"Her father was the only one taking care of her".

Dracania:"What happened to her mother?"

D:"She was human so she had passed".

Dracania:"Oh"

D:"I was hired to kill her father, so I went and found him I didn't know about her".

Dracania:"So she was a surprise"

D:"Yes, I didn't know he let her live a regular life ethier".

Dracania:"She lived human"

D:"She was a dhampir and she had no clue what it meant to be one".

Dracania:"Sort of like me"

D:"Yes, I thought her all she needed to know, she traveled with me".

Dracania:"I bet that was hard on her"

D:"It was, she wanted to settle somewhere but I couldn't".

Dracania:"Why not?"

D:"I've been hunting so long it's hard to settle down in one spot and not be warry".

Dracania:"I see"

D:"You don't, not yet anyways, so I stayed put for as long as possible".

Dracania:"How long?"

D:"Long enough for her to have you, it was hard to stay for her, she was afraid".

Dracania:"Really?"

D:"She had every right to be I hated being in that dreadful castle".

Dracania:"Because it was 'his'..."

D:"Right"

Silence fell they didn't want to talk about that. Dracania sighed,

Dracania:"What should we do till your healed?"

D:"I'm not sure but where not staying here".

Dracania:"Well we better head out then"

D nodded and they mounted up and headed out.

They arrived at a forest when D leaned agenst Dracania and it felt as if he was asleep.

Dracania:"D?"

No response, Dracania glanced behind her to find D asleep agenst her back,

Dracania:"Well".

Dracania smilled slightly,

Draacania:"I guess I can head out while you sleep"

Dracania didn't bother D. She just rode off towards a nearby village she had gotten word there was Noble nearby.

She didn't want to move D because he was so tired looking, Dracania carefully lifed D. He was still sleeping soundly as Dracania placed him in the shade of a large tree.

Dracania:"I'll be back"

Dracania hoped D would be asleep by the time she got back she didn't want him to know.

Dracania arrived at the sheriff's office she didn't regret leaving D behind he isn't capable of hunting anyways.

She entered the sheriff's office where the sheriff was waiting.

Sheriff:"Why it's Dracania!"

Dracania:"You've heard of me?"

Sheriff:"Practicaly everybody on the Frointer has now".

Dracania:"I heard you had a Noble problem"

Sheriff:"Yes but I remember calling on D"

Dracania:"Well he's out of comision for now".

Sheriff:"Well I guess you can handle this"

Dracania:"Who's the Noble?".

Sheriff:"We're not sure, but there has been five sightings but they all disapeared soon after".

Dracania:"Where can I find it?"

Sheriff:"The reports say it's a Noblewoman, she has been seen just north of town".

Dracania thanked the sheriff and headed north to the sighting spot.

Dracania arrived at the sighting spot and was awesturck to see a lovely woman just standing there.

She atomaticly knew it was a Noble but she looked like Catlin, she couldn't help but think it is.

Dracania:"Catlin?"

Catlin:"Dracania! I've missed you!"

The supposidly person that was Catlin hugged Dracania. Dracania couldn't help but hugged her back, she never got to know her mother,

Catlin:"Come, I want to show you something".

Dracania gladly followed Catlin to a nearby castle,

Catlin:"Come, come".

D awoke to find himself under a tree and Dracania no where in sight,

D:"Where is she?"

Left Hand:"She left you here".

D:"Where is she?!"

Left Hand:"Probably got a job and is working it alone"

D:"Alone?! She'll be killed!".

Dracania awoke to find herself chained in a cell, and a Noble laughing at her evily,

Noble:"You fool!".

Dracania:"You!"

Dracania charged but the chains yanked her back,

Noble:"Silly girl, those are special chains".

Dracania stopped pulling on them,

Nobl:"You miss your mommy so much you'll think she just came back!".

Dracania just stood there,

Noble:"Well I got news for you! Your mother died having you!".

Dracania:"She lived after I was born"

Noble:"Well she was weak and fragile and barely alive".

Dracania lounged,

Dracania:"I was to much for her to handle, so what?"

Noble:"Aw, look at the little dhampir".

Dracania pulled as hard as she could on the chains and blood dripped from her wrist.

D rushed into the sheriff's office,

D:"Where is she?!"

Sheriff:"Who?"

D:"Dracania!"

Sheriff:"She just left for where the Noble was sighted".

D:"Where!?"

Sheriff:"Just north of the village"

D dashed out the wind snarling in his wake. He jumped on his horse and dashed towards the north side of town.

D arrived at the sight and spotted the Noble's castle,

Left Hand:"Thats Zildra's castle alright, she's known for her allusions".

D:"She must of lured Dracania in with an image of Catlin"

Left Hand:"I wander what she'll use agenst you".

Dracania sat on the floor her wrist bleeding badly from where she had tried pulling them free. Dracania glanced at her blood, 'it was so very tempting... she reached out to lick it... no! She musn't! She can't! But it was so tempting... oh so tempting... but she couldn't. D would be upset with her if he found out, but D was asleep, but she knew better than that.' Dracania turned her head to the ground, she wouldn't drink her blood, she'd do it for D.

D raced into the castle to find Zilda waiting for him,

D:"Where is she?"

Zilda:"I can't tell you that".

D drew his sword,

D:"Then i'll have to force you to tell me!"

Zilda:"Come with me a moment".

D:"Why?"

Zilda:"I want to show you something"

D:"Show me where she is first"

Zilda:"Fine".

Zilda lead D to a room,

ZIlda:"She's in here"

D slightly arched an eyebrow and entered and Zilda looked the door.

Zilda came down the stairs laughing,

Dracania:"Whats so funny?!"

Dracania pulled agenst the chains again.

ZIlda:"Oh just took care of some buisness"

Dracania:"Was that D I heard?! You bitch!"

Zilda laughed.

Zilda:"Injoy this little time to yourself"

Zilda said as she walked up the stairs laughing.

Dracania:"You bitch! You'll pay! You better leave D alone! I won't let you kill him! I will escape! You here me! You'll pay you bitch!".

D coughed once he'd been locked in the room, blood splattered onto the floor,

Left Hand:"Shit!".

D coughed up blood so badly he could barely breath, he heard Zilda's laugh outside.

?:"D! You gotta hold it together! Dracania needs you! You have to get up! You can't die!"

D:"Who are you?"

?:"I can't tell you that, not yet, now, do you want to see Dracania grow up fatherless?"

D:"No I-"

D coughed up more blood. He crumpled to the ground, he couldn't breath it was to hard and he'd lost so much blood.

?:"Then drink your blood and release your true nature!**"**

D:"No, I can't"

?:"What?! What do you mean 'no'? Your true self could help you escape!".

D stood coughing so badly, but he had to escape, He slamed agenst the door. He slamed agenst it again making the hinges come lose, he crumpled to the ground. He was so weak, he could barely stand now,

?:"You see! Your weak! Now do it! You idiot!".

D passed out, he was so weak and had lost so much blood it was a miracale he still lived.


	8. Chapter 8, Escape And Narrowly Living

Dracania yanked at the chains with all her might,

Dracania:"D!"

Her wrist bleed so badly it was shocking.

Dracania started feeling light headed like she was going to pass out, she'd lost allot of blood as well.

Dracania:"I must... get free... and save... D... I have to... he needs me..."

She passed out.

D was standing in a vacant place it was dark but he could see perfectly as if it was midday.

Suddenly a black figure came into view,

Figure:"Ah, it's nice to see you again D!"

D drew his blade.

Figure:"That won't do you any good here"

D:"Why not?"

Figure:"Because your dead!".

D:"I can't be"

Figure:"Well you are and your precious daughter isn't far behind you!"

D:"No! She won't let herself die!".

Figure:"Your lying to yourself D! Face it! Your daughter is good as dead!"

D:"Never!".

Dracania woke up to find the cuffs where lose from being slick with her blood, and she slipped them off.

She laughed a little and raced up the stairs to find Zilda waiting for her.

Zilda:"You're to late! I killed him already!"

Dracania:"You're so wrong! You're so very wrong!"

Dracania's blade danced out.

D's blade danced out towards the figure's neck seeming to slice it but it didn't it was an after image. D slashed with his blade numorous times trying to cut the figure but missing every time.

Figure:"Why are you so slow?"

The figure hadn't noticed D had his eyes fermly shut.

D:"Thats none of your concern!"

Figure:"Right, because the wellfair of my son isn't important to me".

D said nothing,

Figure:"You think a father would neglet his only son?"

D:"You would".

Figure:"How can you say such a thing?! I've done nothing to you!"

D:"Nothing?! You tortured me when I was just a child!".

Figure:"For your own well being! I had to understand you so I could care for you!".

D:"Liar!"

D's sword caught the figure of guard and D's blade slashed his left shoulder.

Figure:"Gah! You little- no, no I must retrain myself, I did all that for you! Can't you see?!".

D's blade flashed out again,

Figure:"You snivling- gah! You can't see why I did all that! I did everything for you!".

D's blade slashed the figure's trought,

Figure:"Gah! Why can't you see? Are you blinded by rage that you can't see the turth?".

Zilda clutched her chest as Dracania pulled her blade free from where she'd peirced it earlier. Zilda smilled as blood spilled from her mouth

Zilda:"You did well Vampire Huntress Dracania".

Zilda fell to the ground, and Dracania quickly opened the door and found D.

Dracania:"D!"

She crouched beside D, he was barely breathing and coughing blood allot.

Dracania:"D"

She cradled D head in her hands,

Dracania:"Don't die on me now, I still need you, please".

The figure held his neck and coughed,

Figure:"Ah I see, you can't see can you?"

D:"So what if I can't?"

Figure:"This could get interesting!"

Suddenly the figure collapsed.

Figure:"Gah!"

He dissapeared, and a lovely figure apeared, D knew who it was.

Woman:"D"

That voice, that hair, that figure...

Woman:"D, please forgive me... I know you can't but try".

D's sword flashed out cutting her, he didn't care to here this womans cries of pitty.

Then the world started to fade and D felt as if he was waking up from a dream.

Dracania sobbed a little, then she noticed D starting to stur and wake up, he moaned a little.

Dracania:"D!"

D groaned,

D:"Dracania?"

Dracania:"D! Your okay!"

D:"Of course i'm okay"

D:"You had me scarred out of my mind!".

D:"I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

He took ahold of Dracania's wrist.

D:"Your wrist! It's bleeding!"

Dracania:"Don't worry about it, i'll be fine I had to, to get free".

D:"But did you drink it?"

Dracania:"What? My blood? No! You know me better than that!"

She noticed all the blood on the floor.

Dracania:"D, did you?"

D:"No, but the spirit of him tried to make me drink".

Dracania:"Well it's a good thing you didn't"

D:"And it's a good thing you didn't either".

Dracania:"Come on"

Dracania helped D up and he moaned and leaned on her,

Dracania:"You must of lost allot of blood".

D slightly nodded, even that was painful to this dashing youthful Hunter.

Dracania made it out of Zilda's castle with D where he suddenly collapsed, his legs no longer able to carry him.

Dracania:"D!"

Dracania crouched next to him,

Dracania:"Can you walk?"

D:"No, my legs are to tired".

Dracania:"Then i'll carry you"

Dracania picked D up he felt very fragile and weak.

This couldn't be good D's conplection looked almost like the dead, Dracania had to figure out how to save him.

Dracania sat D down in a really shaded area of a forest far from town so they'd be safe from them.

Dracania was tired from carrying the sleeping form of her father to this forest.

Left Hand:"Hey! Stay awake!"

Dracania:"Sorry, it's just i'm so tired"

Left Hand:"You listen here and listen good! If you fall asleep your dead!".

Dracania:"I don't... want... to die"

Left Hand:"Then stay awake! D narroly managed to come back! He needs you!".

Dracania:"But i'm so tired..."

Left Hand:"Look, you need to give him your blood"

Dracania: "Why mine?"

Left Hand:"Cause your a virgin!".

Dracania:"Right... sure"

Dracania stuck out her right arm and slit her wrist. D sturred and moaned surrely the smell of her blood had awoken him,

D:"Dracania, why?".

Dracania:"Just drink, please"

She pressed her wrist to D's mouth and he accepted it.

D pulled back felling fully energized and Dracania slumped to the ground,

Left Hand:"Shit!"

D:"What happened?".

Left Hand:"She's gone to long without feeding she needs a fix, and fast! She's dying".

Dracania's breathing had become ragad,

Left Hand:"You have to leave her here, one step in sunlight and she's done for".

D got up and raced out of the forest, he has to find her a victim or she dies.

Dracania dreamnt of Catlin living after having her and being perfectly fine but soon had a son. She called him Drake and she forgot about Dracania focusing her love on Drake instead. D even acted like she didn't exsist,

Dracania:"D! Please! I'm your daughter! Love me!"

D just shoved her away. Dracania crumpled in the corner and cried, she was no longer there only child. She'd become worthless to her,

D:"He'll be stronger, braver, dashinger, smarter, and our favorite!"

Dracania:"No!".

Dracania thrashed in a fit as these nightmares tormented her killing her slowly from the inside.

D hurried back to Dracania,

Left Hand:"Hurry!"

D:"Dracania I need you to drink this"

D put his wrist to her lips and she bit down. 'Why had D offered his own blood instead of anothers? Could he have drunk somebody's blood so Dracania could feed from him? Just what was this stunning Hunter doing?.'


	9. Chapter 9, Belief And Another Attempt

-Still now-

Dracania's eyes opened and they burned a bright crinsom and D pulled his wrist away weazing a little. The red in Dracania's eyes quickly faded and she got up,

Dracania:"D? Are you alright?".

D:"I'm fine"

D stood before her like a cold black statue with it's eyes shut out from the world.

Dracania:"You let me drink... from you... why?"

D:"You needed it"

Dracania:"But I harmed you".

D:"You didn't harm me, i'd do anything to save my daughter"

He hugged Dracania tightly.

Dracania:"Thank you dad"

D:"No thank you daughter, you've saved me from a destruction I was headed for".

-A minute later-

They pulled apart,

Dracania:"Well I suppose I proved myself worthy once again"

D:"Yes, you sure have but be careful next time, alright?".

Dracania:"Worried are we?"

D:"More or less afraid"

Dracania:"Afraid are you?"

D:"Terrified"

Dracania smilled.

-Five years later-

Dracania is now fifteen, she is fast asleep on the ground under a giant tree, D is no where to be seen. Where is D? Did he just leave Dracania here? No, he'd never leave Dracania alone in the woods. Witch brings up the question, where has he gone?Dracania awoke to see D coming nack from patroling the area.

Dracania:"Find anything?"

D:"Nothing"

He leaned agenst a tree,

D""How was your rest?"

Dracania:"Nightmare free actually".

D:"Good, you need your sleep"

Dracania:"And you need yours, lay down for a bit I'll keep watch".

D nodded but didn't move he fell asleep where he was Dracania sighed and stood. She'd take the watch till D was good and rested, she kind of liked it when he slept anyways. He seemed more at peace with everything and not so tence.

-Later-

Zilda stood before Dracania,

Zlida:"Ah I see your sleeping on the job"

Dracania:"What do you want?"

Zilda:"Nothing much".

Dracania drew her blade,

Zilda:"I just want that Hunter dead!"

Dracania:"Why?"

Zilda:"Because he's the Great One's son!".

Dracania:"You've got the wrong man"

Zilda:"Oh really? Got the wrong dhampir haven't I?"

Dracania:"Yeah"

Zilda lashed out.

-Now-

Dracania snapped awake she'd fallen asleep on her shift, and D was missing, **where had he gone off to?**. D came back,

Dracania:"Find anything?"

Dracania wasn't sure about D she was afraid he's Zilda in disguise.

D:"No, nothing is out there for now anyways"

She sighed, it was D she was sure.

D:"Why so tence?"

Dracania:"Nothing, I just had a visit from Zilda in my dream"

D:"What did she say?".

Dracania:"Nothing important, besides who did she use agenst you?"

D:"She used him".

Dracania:"Why him?"

D:"He was trying to persuade me he did everything he did for my well being".

Dracania:"And you believed him?"

D:"Well it made since, sort of"

Dracania:"He did that to make more of you!".

D:"But he didn't succed and he let me go"

Dracania:"Why did he left you go?"

D:"I don't know, it's as if hedidn't need me".

Dracania:"See I told you! He doesn't care for you!"

D:"Maybe he did it so I could live my own life"

Dracania:"Thats impossible!".

D:"It's not as impossible as you think, he never bit my mother that shows some restraint".

Dracania:"What?"

D:"He never sucked her blood, she loved him for who he was".

Dracania:"Like Catlin loved you..."

D:"Yes, like Catlin... I regret ever bitting her but she was gonna leave!".

Dracania:"D calm down it's okay"

D:"No it's not! How can I defeat a man who has more resistance than me?!".

Dracania:"You snapped under the pressure thats all"

D:"He never did"

Dracania:"D, hedoesn't matter".

D:"He doe's matter he's the whole reason for me being alive!"

Dracania:"I'm sorry"

D:"Are you really?".

Dracania:"Yes, I am truelly sorry"

D:"Liar! You're always lying to me I want the truth!".

Dracania:"D, i'm not lying"

D:"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, can you forgive me?".

Dracania:"Sure, just try to keep calm, ok?"

D: "I'll try but i'm not sure I can be trusted".

-That night-

Dracania was fast asleep,

Left Hand:"Hey D you alright?"

D:"I'm fine"

Left Hand:"Well you've been acting odd, whats going on?".

D:"Nothing it's just what hesaid"

Left Hand:"That was jut Zilda talking trying to confuse you".

D:"Well it's working"

Left Hand:"Bah! It's hogwash, she tries to manipulate people and Nobles alike".

D:"Well that was pretty convincing"

Left Hand:"Well why we where taking a tip back Dracania was turtoring herslef to save you".

D:"She got free on her own, she didn't drink"

Left Hand:"I know but she had one hell of a time".

D:"I can't imagine"

Left Hand:"Well she's a virgin, lets remeber that, and she's a dhampir".

D:"Right"

Left Hand:"Well try imagine your own blood dripping from you, and right there".

Nothing from D,

Left Hand:"Now imagine being starved and determaned to save someone".

D:"I get it"

Left Hand:"She was very strong in that moment, you where strong when you where told to drink".

D:"So? That was once, who can say I won't drink the next time?"

Left Hand:"Stop thinking like that!".

D:"Why?"

Left Hand:"Yesh! You're never satisfied are you?"

D:"Sometimes".

-Later-

D and Dracania are asleep soundlessly, there both so beautiful as they sleep and so chilling. Zilda smurks as she approaches there sleeping forms, she picks Dracania up and carries her. She places her far away and goes back for D, D is still sound asleep leaned agenst a tree.

Zilda:"Now, it's time to mess with your head"

Zilda reached out towards D but his left hand caught her.

Zilda:"What the!"

Left Hand:"I wouldn't so that if I was you"

Zilda:"Who are you?"

Left Hand:"None of your buisness now scram".

Zilda paniced and ran, she didn't know where that voice came from but it frightened her.

Left Hand:"Hmph, you got lucky this time pretty boy, she would of got you good"

Of course D didn't respond, he was asleep after all.

-Now-

D awoke to find Dracania missing,

D:"Where did she go?"

Left Hand:"Zilda must of took her watch yourself".

D was still blinded from his encounter with Maldan,

Left Hand:"She's gonna be pissed".

-Meanwhile-

Dracania awoke to find herself in a chamber with no doors,

Dracania:"Huh?!"

A laugh resonated from somewhere.

Zilda:"Injoying the room? It's built especificly for dhampirs! Your dashing Hunter can't save you now!".

Dracania:"You little-!"

Dracania cried out in pain,

Dracania:"Ah!"

She couldn't stand the pain! It was to much!

Dracania:"Enough!".

Zilda:"But that would ruin the fun"

Dracania felt as if her whole body was burning. Then she coughed up blood, she was in so much pain she wanted to cry. She crumpled to the ground slowly,

Dracania:"I... won't... give... in... to... you".

Zilda:"Oh I don't want you, I want that Hunter! And your in my way!"

Dracania:"I'm just... his... daugher...".

Zilda:"Daughter?"

Dracania:"Yes... i'm... his... daughter... i'm a... dhampir... my mother... was a... dhampir".

Zilda:"This can't be possible!"

Dracania:"It's... possible..."

Dracania stood shackedly.

Zilda:"You can't break that door!"

Dracania:"Oh... really?"

Dracania ramed the door and it flew open.

Zilda:"That was... well... easy"

Dracania caught her breath really quick,

Zilda:"How did you do that?!".

Dracania:"News flash, i'm stronger than D, and quicker to"

Dracania swung her blade. Her blade was caught by a black gloved hand,

Dracania:"D?"

D:"Dracania don't"

Dracania:"Your a fake!".

Left Hand:"Wait! He's real!"

Dracania:"How can I be sure?"

D:"Dracania please"

Zilda:"Ah ah ah! Not so fast!".

Dracania glanced at Zilda who was smilling wickedly, Dracania knew why she was treatining D.

Dracania:"Yeah!"

Dracania swung and D dodged landing infront of Zilda, Dracania charged. D jumped and Dracania's blade peirced Zilda's heart and she lopped off her head.

Dracania:"And stay dead!"

Left Hand:"Good job pretty girl!"

Dracania:"Why thank you I thought it was kinda silly".

Left Hand:"Well it worked"

Dracania:"True, lets go..."

Dracania just noticed D's eyes are open.

Dracania:"D... you can see again... how long?"

D:"Not long, it just came back"

Dracania:"So you saw none of that?".

D:"None of it"

Dracania:"But you still did it perfectly"

Left Hand:"That goes to show you never underestamate pretty boy".


	10. Chapter 10, A Story And Old Friends

Dracania is sleeping fitfully, she keeps tossing and turning as if she wants to wake up.

Left Hand:"She's having a pretty bad nightmare from the look of things, bettter wake her"

D placed his hand on Dracania's shoulder. Dracania opened her eyes slowly as if waking from a deap slumber, she yawned.

Dracania looked up at D lookind down on her, oh how she had missed his cold dark stair that only she saw happiness in.

Dracania:"D, can I ask you something?"

D:"What is it?"

Dracania:"What was mom like?".

D glanced away from Dracania,

D:"Not here"

Dracania:"Where?"

D:"Come"

Dracania followed D.

They stood on the hill, many things had happened on this hill thats probably why it's liked so much. Dracania and D sat nere each other,

D:"When I first meat her she seemed so bored with her life".

Dracania:"I wander why"

D:"Nothing seemed to intertain her it all, it all seemed dull".

Dracania:"But she had no idea how exciting things could be, she was so beautiful just standing there".

D smilled,

D:"That long blond hair being tossed by the wind, and those beautiful brown eyes".

D:"They seemed to say, 'Wow! Who are you? And whats your name?' 'I'm D' I told her and her eyes lit up".

D:"She seemed so astonished to meat me, she'd been studying everything about the Nobility".

D:"And she heard about me and marveled meeting me, i'll never forget that look in her eyes".

D:"'I'm Catlin' she told me, that name seemed to speck to me, 'She's the one' it said".

Dracania said nothing,

D:"So I asked her to join me after explaining everything".

Dracania:"Was she afraid?"

D:"Of course she was! She was also confused but she trusted me".

D:"I don't know why she trusted me"

Dracania:"Because who wouldn't trust the legendary D?".

D:"True, she was to beautiful to leave in that town and she would of been found out".

Dracania:"What would they do to her?"

D:"Kill her, they would of killed her out of fear".

Dracania:"Thats terrible!"

D:"But you could say I saved her from that fate, for the longest time we traveled together!".

D:""I had what I wanted! I had a lover, for the first time in a long time, I was happy".

Dracania:"But it didn't last and it's my fault"

D:"It wasn't your fault it was mine mostly".

Dracania:"What do you mean?"

D:"On one of my jobs I slipped up and she got scared".

D stopped smilling,

D:"She called me a monster, a fein, a blood sucking monster, a Noble...".

D looked at the ground trying to hide his emotions from Dracania but she saw them anyways.

D:"I didn't want her to leave me, I loved her to much to let her go".

Dracania:"So you settled?"

D:"Only after I dispacted 'him'... but she was still afraid... so afraid".

D closed his eyes,

D:"She was so afraid of me! She was right! I'm a monster!".

Dracania:"D! Don't say that! You help people! You only do whats necesarry! Your not a monster!".

D:"Dracania face the facts! Where wanted by nobody! Hunted and alone!".

Dracania:"D, please..."

D looked at Dracania her eyes so filled with sorrow it hurt D to stay angry. He diverted his gaze,

D:"Sorry"

Dracania:"It's alright please continue"

D:"I hated being kept in that place".

Daracania:"The castle?"

D:"Yes the castle, but she loved it there she thought it was enchanting".

D stopped a moment,

D:"I'll never understand why, perhaps because it mirrored how I felt".

D slightly smilled a little but let it fade,

D:"Then she fell ill, I was so worried".

Dracania:"You knew it was me right?"

D:"Not at first I was confused then I figured it out".

Dracania:"I made her weak"

D:"She was already weak and fragile she could barely handle me".

Dracania slightly smilled,

Dracania:"Does that mean I can't handle you?"

D:"You? You can handle anybody".

Dracania smilled fully at that,

D:"I was so happy when you came along, I forgot she was ill".

D:"Then when she started getting weaker I remembered she had been weakened".

D sounded on the brink of tears,

D:"I couldn't save her! It was to late! I hadn't come to her aid fast enough!".

D sobbed,

D:"I held her in my arms as she left me, and gave me something".

D looked at Dracania tears streaked on his checks,

D:"That heart necklace was what she gave me".

Dracania looked down at the necklace,

Draacania:"I remember you giving it to me"

D:"It was hers".

Dracania:"Why did she want me to have it?"

D:"So you could pass it on to your daughter so it wouldn't be forgoten".

Dracania sighed and let the pendant drop from where she had held it.

Dracania:"You must of loved her allot"

D:"I would of followed her to the ends of the earth and back if I had to!".

D:"I loved her so much"

D stopped there and cried,

D:"But she had to leave!".

Dracania rapped her arm around D,

Dracania:"It's alright, i'm sure she's smilling down on us right now".

Dracania leaned agenst to tree watching the sunset, D had fallen asleep after awhile, and Dracania didn't bother him. She watched as the sunset she never thought she'd ever see one.

D:"Uh"

Dracania looked over at D, he was sturring, with a moan D woke up,

Dracania:"Good morning, well I should say good night".

D:"You remind me so much of her"

D strocked Dracania's check and she grabbed his hand.

Dracania:"Come on we have work to do"

D got up after Dracania let his hand go so he could. They mounted up and headed out putting the castle behind them, they'd never see it again hopefully.

They arrived at a village this was normal rutine by now, Dracania stayed behind to watch the villagers. Last time they where amboshed by villagers and had to suffor being stoned.

Sheriff:"I heard you where attacked in the village of Kroan, don't worry the village of Zilon is much kinder to half-breeds".

Dracania:"Why is that?"

Sheriff:"Well we've always injoyed the pleasure of knowing we could trust dhampir's to rid us of Nobles".

Dracania:"You've had dhampir's here before haven't you?"

Sheriff:"At one time, yes".

D:"Can I see your records"

Sheriff:"Sure"

The sheriff pulled out a think folder,

Sheriss:"This is all of it".

She patted the folder, and D picked it up and read the label,

D:"Is this everybody? Or just the dhampir's?".

Sheriff:"Oh, here let me see it"

D handed it to her, and she took a good many out. But it was still pretty thick,

Sheriff:"This is all of them"

Dracania:"Thats still quiet a bit".

Sheriff"Like I said the village of Zilon respects the dhampir's race very much"

D picked the folder up. Dracania peared over his shoulder and read along with him, he stopped once he reached the ca's. Dracania searched the names and saw the reason he stopped looking. There in black in white faded from fifteen years of sitting around was the name, Catlin. There wasn't a last name listed,

Sheriff:"Has something caught you interest?".

D:"This dhampir who lived here... Catlin was her name"

Sheriff:"Ah, yes I remember her".

D:"I knew her"

Sheriff:"Well she was a very bright girl but she was blinded to her true nature".

D:"I know, I met her"

Sheriff:"Thats right her father was found killed and her missing, fifteen years or so ago".

D:"Thats because I slayed him and took her with me, I had fell inlove with her".

Sheriff:"What happened to her?"

D:"She fell ill and passed after she had my child, a girl".

Dracania stood in the shadows so the sheriff couldn't see her,

Sheriff:"You had a child with her?".

The sherrif sounded shocked and she had every reason to be, it was unbelievable.

D:"Yes, fifteen years ago she gave me what I always wanted... a baby girl".

Sheriff:"Where is she now?"

D:"Catlin is gone, but... as for my daughter..."

Dracania stepped out of the shadows. The sherrif ghasped,

Sheriff:"Is this her?"

D:"It is"

The sherrif stood and approached Dracania. Dracania grabed her wrist when she reaced for her,

Dracania:"Sorry natural reflex".

She let the sherrif's wrist go, and she touched Dracania's check lovingly.

Sheriff:"Your eyes remind me of Catlin's but of your fathers"

Dracania let the sherrif touch her. But she was tence,

Sheriff:"Why so tence?"

Dracania:"I have to be on gaurd at all times"

Sheriff:"Not with me, don't give me that look!".

Dracania:"Why not?"

D:"She cared for me when I ran away"

Dracania:"Really?"

Sheriff:"I still remember you when you first came here".

The sheriff stood infront of D for a moment,

D:"You where so cute back then".

D said nothing but smilled faintly,

Sheriff:"Look at you now all grown up and so gorgeous!".

D:"Thank you"

Sheriff:"You have such a lovely daughter to, it's to bad I didn't get to met her till now".

Dracania:"We've been busy"

Sheriff:"Of course you have Hunters never get a break"

Dracania:"Parden me but I don't know your name".

Sheriff:"Same here"

Dracania:"Dracania" Sheriff:"Aina"

Aina offered up her hand then almost regreted it till Dracania shook it.

Dracania:"A pleasure to meet you"

Aina:"The pleasure's mine"

Ania pulled her hand back,

Aina:"So how has my favorite dhampir been?".

D:"Happy"

AIna:"Happy? Oh, cause your showing your daughter around the world"

D:"Right".

Ania was smilling, she placed a hand to D's check, he didn't even resist,

Aina:"You know you remind me of a certan person".

D turned away,

D:"Don't say that"

Aina:"Why not? You know I tease you"

D:"I don't want to hear it!".

Aina:"D... why... wait... is it true? The rumors i've heard, the tales spun, are they true?".

D looked at the ground,

Aina:"Is 'he'...?"

D:"Yes"

Ania back up clearly afraid,

D:"I'm still the same dhampir you knew".

Aina:"But this changes everything!"

D:"Why? Cause 'he's' so special I have to be treated specially to?".

Aina:"Yes, your the Prince of Vampires! Don't you see that?"

D:"I'm no prince"

Aina:"Why do you deny it?".

D:"What kind of prince is a dhampir?"

Aina:"You are! 'He' hand picked you to be 'his' son".

D:"'He' didn't pick me he created me for 'his' own selfishness!"

Aina:"Look at you! So angry!".

Ania seemed to be injoying herself,

D:"'He' nearly killed me every chance 'he' got!".

Aina:"What?"

D:"'He' did all these expiriments on me..."

Aina:"Why?"

D:"I was the only success 'he' wanted to know how to make more..".

Aina:"So 'he' did all that?"

D:"Yes"

Aina:"No one's ever heard about that"

D:"Because I haven't told anybody that accept you and Dracania".

Aina:"I never knew..."

D:"It's alright"

D looked up,

D:"Promise me you won't say anything".

Aina:"I swear on my life that I won't",

D:"And if you do I will hunt for you to the ends of the earth just to kill you".

D:"And for the record he's dead"

And with that D and Dracania left the wind snarling in there wake.

Aina"So he's our king now? Well fairwhale... our Prince, wait... our King... our King of Vampires...".


	11. Chapter 11, The Dream And Rain

D and Dracania rode in silence, for the longest time,

Dracania:"Why did she call you the Prince of Vampires?".

D:"Because 'he' was the king so that made me a prince"

Dracania:"But isn't 'he' dead now?".

D:"Yes, I killed 'him'"

Dracania:"So that would make you the king now right?"

D:"Yes"

Dracania:"So that makes me a princess, right?".

D:"Yes, why does it matter?"

Dracania:"I'm just cerious is all"

D didn't say anything to her.

Dracania:"It doesn't make a difference who you are as long as I can hunt with you i'm fine".

D:"Good, cause I just want to be Vampire Hunter D nothing more"

Dracania:"Sure thing D".

Dracania was having a hard time falling asleep, she couldn't forget what Aina had said.

Dracania relived the conversation,

Aina:'You know you remind me of a certan person'.

D turned away,

D:'Don't say that'

Aina:'Why not?'

Aina:'You know I tease you'

D:'I don't want to hear it!'.

Aina:'D... why... wait... is it true? The rumors i've heard, the tales spun, are they true?'.

D looked at the ground,

Aina:'Is 'he'...?'

D:'Yes'

Ania back up clearly afraid,

D:'I'm still the same dhampir you knew'.

Aina:'But this changes everything!'

D:'Why? Cause 'he's' so special I have to be treated specially to?'.

Aina:'Yes, your the Prince of Vampires!'.

'Why would D be a prince? He's only half Noble so that would make him a half-blood prince. Right? He would be adorred by all the Nobles because of how special he is. Wait, I see, i'd never give up hunting to live as a queen of anything I love this job to much.'

Dracania glanced over at D, he had his travelers hat low over his eyes so she couldn't see them.

Dracania sighed,

D:"What are you thinking about?"

Dracania:"Nothing in paticular".

D:"What she said?"

Dracania:"Maybe"

D:"You shouldn't let that get to you"

Dracania:"I'm not I was just thinking to myself".

D walked over to Dracania and placed his hand on her check,

D:"Hmph, your a terrible liar".

Dracania:"I get it from my dad"

D smilled weakly, Dracania took ahold of D's hand in her hands. It was warm,

Dracania:"I told you I don't think of you any differently than before".

D curled his hand around one of Dracania's,

D:"I know, and I don't want you thinking about it".

Dracania turned her gaze away,

Dracania:"Your upset with me"

She let D's hand go. But he cleanched her hand in his,

D:"I can never be upset with you, your my pride and joy Dracania".

Dracania:"Really?"

Dracania looked at D,

D:"Really, your all that matters to me, i'd walk to the ends of the earth for you".

Dracania:"Thanks D"

D:"No thank you for everything"

Dracania:"D your hurting my hand".

D:"Oh sorry"

He let Dracania's hand go,

Dracania:"It's alright"

D seemed to be acting shy around Dracania.

Dracania:"Now don't you clam up on me now just because of what someone said".

D:"Your right i'm letting it get to me when I shouldn't"

He seemed better now,

D:"We should get some rest"

Dracania nodded.

Dracania was still fast asleep under the tree she had choosen, D looked over at her and sighed.

Left Hand:"What are you thinking about now?"

D:"I wander how much she'd miss me if I left"

Left Hand:"Your seriously gonna just leave her to hunt alone?"

D:"Yes"

Left Hand:"You're so cold hearted you'd leave your own daughter!?".

D:"I'm not cold hearted she just doesn't need me anymore"

Left Hand:"Wow, your really believe that, don't you?".

D:"What do you mean?"

Left Hand:"Just look at her! She can barely make it five minutes without you!".

D:"She'll just become self reliant"

Left Hand:"If she can't make it five minutes how do you think she'll make it hours, days, weeks, years without you?!".

D:"She'll figure it out"

Lef Hand:"Wow, your so cruel you'd leave her to die by herself because you wanted to leave!".

D:"I'm not cruel! I'm doing this for her!"

Left Hand:"Wow, like 'he' did all those expiriments for you, i'm done helping. Cut me off here and now!".

D:"I'm not like 'him"'

Left Hand:"Then stay"

D:"I can't!"

Left Hand:"Why not? She's your own flesh and blood!".

D:"Because..."

D's iron will had snapped,

D:"She reminds me to much of her!".

Left Hand:"Is that all? She's your daughter! You have to stay, or else she'll be hunted and killed, she's weak right now".

D:"Weak? How?"

Left Hand:"She's been having these nightmares, of what will happen it's strange, even I can't explain it".

D:"What has she dreamnt so far?"

Left Hand:"Allot, you meeting 'him' in Zilda's castle, you know the allusion of 'him', anyways".

D:"What else?"

Left Hand:"You guys meeting Ania, pretty much everything significant thats happened".

D:"Even...?"

Left Hand:"Probably"

Suddenly Dracania was tossing and turning,

Left Hand:"She's having another one".

D placed his left hand to her forhead,

D:"What is it about?"

Left Hand:"Hold on".

Dracania is walking down a hall towards these double doors, she reconized them, she is in D's castle.

Left Hand:"Got it, she's in your castle walking towards some doors, hell she's in your castle! I think somethings happening".

Dracania reached the doors and opened them and there before her stood a throne room full of Nobles.

Nobles:"The Princess is here!"

The whole room said it in unison,

Nobles:"Come sit!".

They pushed her towards the throne,

Nobles:"Where is the King? Where is the King of Vampires, D?".

Left Hand:"There calling her Princesss and asking where you are they seemed pretty egour to see her and to see you".

Dracania:"I don't know... he left me... in the woods... alone and wounded..."

Dracania pulled her coat open. A deep gash ran across her chest from her left shoulder to her right tigh, it was severly deep.

Noble:"The Princess is gravely wounded!"

Dracania:"Don't worry about it, it'll heal soon enough".

She covered the wound again,

Noble:"How did this happen?"

Dracania:"I was attacked while I slept, luckily D's hand awoke me".

Dracania pulled the severed limb from her coat pocket and sat it on her shoulder.

The crowd ghasped with awe,

Noble:"He left you his hand?"

Dracania:"No it wanted to stay with me to protect me".

Dracania held where she'd been cut as if she could heal it faster that way. She was mustly holding her hand over the left side of her chest, thats the part that was most wounded.

Suddenly some nobles burst in,

Noble:"Make way!"

Dracania:"What is it?".

They couldn't see what the Nobles carried cause they blocked it on all sides,

Dracania:"What is it?"

This time Dracania asked.

Noble:"Clear the room first"

One of the Nobles wispered,

Dracania:"Clear the room!"

When Dracania said this everybody cleared out.

Left Hand:"Dracania is wounded, badly, a gash from her left shoulder to her right hip, and it's very deep. Especially on the left side of her chest, she's bleeding pretty badly to, it seems not to be healing. She's got me, now thats scary, some Nobles just brought something in".

D:"What is it?"

Left Hand:"I can't see it, Dracania ordered to rest to clear to room"

D:"What now?".

Dracania:"What is it? Show me!"

The Nobles parted and Dracania ghasped and almost chocked, she could've believe it.

Left Hand:"Oh my word..."

D:"What is it?"

Left Hand:"Not what, a who"

D: "Who?"

Left Hand:"It's a person, wait a Noble, no actually...",

D:"Who is it?"

Left Hand:"It's...".

Dracania:"D!"

D lay there a wooden stake peirced his heart, his trought slit, badly ghased right shoulder, and a bullet in his head.

Dracania:"D! No! This can't be real!"

Noble:"Ma'am we found him badly wounded like so and slowly dying".

Dracania:"Why didn't you do anything?!"

Noble:"He was run threw like so, what could we do?".

Dracania:"Pull it out! You let him die! You let my father die! I'll never forgive you! Now leave!".

Dracania strocked D's chest around the stake, and pulled it out with little resistance. She lightly touched the rest of his chest,

Dracania:"Whats this?"

She lifted his coat.

She ghasped, a gravely deep gash ran from where the stake was to D's left hip,

Dracania:"Why didn't you mention this?".

Noble:"We didn't think it was important"

Dracania:"This is just like mine except for the stake".

Dracania showed them her wound,

Noble:"There exactly alike..."

Dracania sobbed.

Dracania:"D... how could this happen? This wasn't suppose to happen!"

Dracania took ahold of D's hand.

Noble:"Princess"

Dracania looked up at the Noble,

Noble:"I witnessed the whole thing".

Dracania:"What happened? Please tell me, I have to know"

Dracania clutched D's hand.

Left Hand:"It's... oh my... it's you!"

D:"Me?"

Left Hand:"Yeah you, it's defantly you, he's as cold and heartless as you!".

D:"How are you sure?"

Left Hand:"Because she said you had left her and she was attacked"

D didn't respond.

Left Hand:"The worst part is, your dead, don't know how but your dead as doornail".

D didn't respond,

Left Hand:"Throught slit, chest deeply slashed, shot in the head, right shoulder torn open, and peirced in the heart by a stake".

D:"Then you should be coming over"

Left Hand:"Nope, i'm nowhere to be seen".

D:"Whats going on now that she's found out?"

Left Hand:"This Noble more of a dhampir knows what happened".

Noble:"It happened like this ma'am"

Dracania:"Please Dracania will be just fine"

Noble:"How about Drac?".

Dracania:"Sure, by the way would you happen to be a dhampir?"

Noble:"Yes, i'm Rain a Vampire Hunter".

Dracania:"Like me?"

Rain:"No, i'm retired, to serve you, our Queen, Dracania, the kings daughter".

Dracania:"Enough, tell me how he died, please, I can't rest till I know how my father parished".

D:"Whats happening?"

Left Hand:"I don't know! All of the sudden it went blurry I can't see anymore".

D:"She must of blocked us out, she'll have to tell me eventually, or she might keep it secret".

Rain:"I was coming here when I heard you where returning to reclaim something you lost, something of value to you and him".

Dracania:"Yes, this necklace"

Dracania held out a necklace then quickly put it away.

Dracania:"It was my mom's before that it was D's mother's, a gift from 'him' 'himself'".

Rain:"Well, anyways on my way here I spotted him coming this way then this Noble sprang out of nowhere".

Dracania:"Go on, don't stop"

Rain:"He was in black clothes he seemed taller and stronger than D".

Dracania:"Was it 'him'?"

Rain:"An illusion of 'him', yes, 'he' had split D's right shoulder open".

Rain pointed to D's shoulder,

Rain:"D dismounted and charged 'him'". Rain seemed to be talling a tale,

Rain:"'He' moved so swiftly it was astonishing and clearly D was puzzled".

Dracania:"D had slain the real thing, this illusion must of been Zilda's she makes things seem stronger or weaker to manipulater you".

Rain:"Well, D stumbled he'd clearly been wounded, I crouched around to see it".

Dracania:"This?"

Rain:"Yes, I saw this nasty gash across his chest, and it was bleeding pretty badly".

Dracania:"Sounds like the same time I got mine, i'll explain that later"

Rain:"Well, the figure laughed and said 'Your no match for me! Now die!'".

Dracania:"Someone came?"

Rain:"Yes the villagers came and shot the figure threw the back and it struck D".

Rain:"The figure dissapeared and D fell to one knee, he was badly wounded".

Dracania:"What happened then?"

Rain:"I tried to stop them but they stabbed me with a sword".

Dracania:"Thats aweful, are you alright?"

Rain:"Fine now, thanks, well the villagers blamed D for the illusion".

Dracania:"So they staked him"

Rain:"Well they thought they had killed him so they left".

Dracania:"But he was still alive"

Rain:"I ran over and got his name, he told me to find you, and then he was gone".

Rain:"He must of lost to much blood, nobody can survive severe blood loss."

Dracania:"Not even D".

Dracania clutched D's hand in her so tightly, she let go with her right hand.

Dracania:"Oh D, you fool, as long as you believed you'd die, you'd die you knew that".

She touched D's check so lovingly,

Dracania:"Why? Why did you let her get to you?".

Dracania looked at Rain he was wearing D's hat,

Dracania:"Where'd you get that hat?".

Rain:"I found it on my way here, it had gotten snagged in a tree, I liked it so I took it".

Dracania:"Give me that!"

Dracania dropped D's hand to reach for his hat,

Rain:"Why?"

Rain pulled back.

Dracania:"Because! Thats D's hat!"

Rain:"Really?"

Dracania:"Yes, now hand it over"

Rain reluctantly took the hat off.

Rain:"Wow"

He handed it to Dracania and she dusted it off,

Rain:"Here".

Dracania placed D's hat on his head,

Dracania:"Atleast you can't lose it again, now can you?".

Rain said nothing he let Dracania talk to herself,

Dracania:"I know you can here me, your not really dead".

Rain:"What do you mean he's not really dead?"

Dracania:"It would take allot more than this to kill him".

Rain said nothing,

Dracania:"Zilda used 'him' agenst D, it seemed so real to D he thought he'd die, so he did".

Zilda:"What do you mean by that?"

Dracania:"Zilda manipulated his mind to think 'he' was real so 'he' was real to D so he tought he died when 'he' attacked him so he did".

Rain:"I get it, the person she uses is someone personal to you and she makes them seem real".

Dracania:"And she uses them to kill you or turn you to her side, witch is why I don't get this".

Rain:"Why?"

Dracania:"Because the first time she did this D was persuaded by the illusion of 'him', thought what 'he' said was true".

Rain:"I see, this doesn't make sence"

Dracania grasped D's hand once again,

Then suddenly Dracania clutched her chest. She fell to the ground weazing,

Rain:"Princess!"

Dracania had lost to much blood.

Rain:"Me-"

Dracania:"No! I wan't to die, die right here nere D"

Rain:"Why?".

Dracania smilled as blood dripped from the corners of her mouth,

Dracania:"Because, i've done what I wanted".

Rain:"But we need you!"

Dracania:"You don't need me"

Rain:"Yes we do! Your the last heir to the throne".

Dracania:"Yes I know, this line should die, die with me..."

Dracania breathed her last.

Rain:"Princess? Princess?! Princess!... Dracania? Dracania! Drac! No!".

Dracania snapped awake,

D:"What was it about?"

Dracania:"It doesn't matter, it won't happen".

D:"What won't happen?"

Dracania:"I won't get wounded you won't die and I won't die soon after".

D:"You die?"

Dracania:"Yeah that wound wasn't ever gonna close and it was fatal so I died in the dream".

D:"So, how'd I die?"

Dracania:"Zilda manipulated you into believing a illusion of 'him' was real".

D:"And everything she makes real seems real to the person seeing it, witch makes them believe anything".

Dracania:"Then Zilda's castle is where we are headed then, arn't we?"

Left Hand:"You've got it".

Left Hand:"We shouldn't just head to her castle we should rest for awhile then attack"

Dracania didn't argue she was wore to the bone.


	12. Chapter 12, Zilda Again And Wounded

Dracania walked into the room D had slept in to find him shirtless,

Dracania:"D what are you doing?".

It was odd to see D without his shirt, but he still had his coat on blocking his body.

D:"Nothing"

Dracania:"Your hiding something arn't you?"

D:"Yes"

Dracania:"What do you have to hide from me?".

D:"Allot"

Dracania:"Like what?"

D turned away,

D:"Let me show you"

He undid his coat to reveal his back. It was scarred in many places it looked like D had been threw allot.

Dracania:"How did this all happen?"

D:"Sneck attacks, unexpected resoults, among other things".

Dracania:"Why did they scar like this?"

D:"I don't know but they always do"

Dracania:"This is aweful!".

D said nothing as Dracania examined his scarred back,

Dracania:"Was some of this from, you know?".

D:"Most of it"

D kept his back to her,

Dracania:"Thats aweful, it trully is"

D still said nothing.

Dracania:"Come on talk to me D"

She touched his right shoulder, she then noticed it was scarred to. And his left as well,

Dracania:"Where all are you scarred?"

D:"Just my back, shoulders and chest".

D sounded sad, then he turned to Dracania, his chest was horribly scarred.

Dracania couldn't breath for a moment it was so shocking, all the scars.

D:"Like I said, most of it was the expiriments"

Dracania:"What about this one?"

Dracania pointed to a specific one.

It was round and pretty big, the size of a wooden stake, and right over his heart.

Dracania:"You where staked before?"

D:"Only once, while I was trying to save a victim".

Dracania:"And it's been with you ever since?"

D:"Pretty much, her name was Doris, Doris Lang".

Dracania:"Doesn't sound formiliar"

D:"It shouldn't, she died long ago"

D took ahold of Dracania's hand.

D:"Don't touch it"

Dracania:"Sorry"

Dracania pulled her hand away,

Left Hand:"This just goes to show you how much pretty boy has been threw".

D put his coat back on over himself as if to sheild himself from the scars.

Dracania:"What where you doing before I came in?"

D:"Remembering"

Dracania:"Oh, sorry I asked".

D:"It's alright, why don't you go prepare the horses?"

Dracania:"Sure thing"

Dracania ran out. She'd check the horses then come back to tell D, and ask some questions maybe.

Left Hand:"I don't see why you would let her see those scars"

D:"She needed to understand that this job isn't easy".

Left Hand:"Well thats not how I would do it but hey, we all think differently!".

D said nothing more as he made his way outside to find Dracania waiting.

Left Hand:"Waiting on us, eh?"

Dracania:"I always wait on you"

D:"Get enough rest?"

Dracania:"Sure did, how about you D?"

D:"No".

Dracania already knew why, because he'd had another nightmare most likely.

They raced across the area they'd covered to reach this place where they had rested and headed for Zilda's castle. They wouldn't leave till Zilda had been killed, thats what they where hired to do.

They approached Zilda's castle with caution they had no idea what she had planed for them.

Dracania:"You sure your ready for this?"

D:"As long as we stick together, we should be fine".

Dracania"She'll just use someone we will both listen to and sperate us or something, she has her ways".

D:"Then you want to spilt up?"

Dracania:"Yes, that way we can cover more ground, it that ok?".

D dismounted without saying anything and headed in,

Dracania:"Well I take that as a yes".

Dracania didn't follow D she wanted to go off on her own and prove herself worthy to D.

Dracania came apon some double doors, they seemed out of place but she entered anyways. Once she did she, she stopped dead in her tracks, there before her stood Catlin.

D came apon a set of double doors as well,

Left Hand:"This is a trap, I wouldn't open those doors"

D opened them.

Left Hand:"You know your walking into a trap right?"

D said nothing as he entered the room. A figure apeared infront of him, her long black hair reached the floor from her crouching position. D knew who this was, and knew what Zilda planed to do as well.

Dracania knew better than to fall for this trick again,

Catlin:"Dracania"

Catlin called, she sounded so happy.

Dracania:"I'm not falling for this one again! She's dead! I saw her die even before she died!".

Caltin:"Dracania... please"

Dracania:"Your not my mother! Your just an illusion! Catlin died fifteen years ago!".

Caltin:"Drac-"

Dracania:"And it's all my fault!"

Suddenly the illusion of Catlin dissapeared.

Dracania:"Give up Zilda!"

Zilda's laugh seemed to come from everywhere,

Zilda:"I have more instore".

Just then a hazzy figure in black started to appear, Dracania at first thought it was 'him'. But then it started to solify and a handsom face apeared, and it was an illusion of 'him'.

D approached the firgure,

Woman:"D?"

D didn't stop and wait he cleaved threw her,

Left Hand"Nice try".

Zilda:"Hmm, someone try that one on you before?"

D:"Thats none of your buisness"

Zilda:"Oh so someone did".

D said nothing as he coughed a little blood,

ZIlda:"Time for the next one".

A figure came into view at first glance it was hard to tell who it was but it soon became clear, Catlin.

Dracania:"You picked the wrong person Zilda! 'He' means nothing to me! 'He's'-"

Dracania suddenly coughed blood. And Zilda laughed,

Dracania wipped the blood off her lips and prepared herself. The figure seemed to smile and dashed forward and Dracania's blade danced out. The figure was still smilling as it split down the middle and faded away.

Dracania held her abdomen as she coughed up more blood and Zilda laughed again.

D approached Catlin,

Left Hand:"I think I figured this out!"

Catlin turned and slashed D's left hand off. D hadn't been expecting such an abroupt attack so he had barely dodged it letting his hand get cut off.

Zilda:"That was a dumb move Hunter! You seem to relly on that hand".

D peirced the illusion of Catlin threw the heart without any emotion and coughed more blood.

His left hand had dissapeared,

Zilda:"I have sent that filthy hand elsewhere you wont find it here".

Dracania once again wipped the blood from her lips, she wouldn't drink it, and the next figure started to apear. The figure that started to apear was gorgeous, to gorgeous, the figure was D. 'Was this Zilda's ace in the hole? D? ' Dracania got the feeling it was D but knew it wasn't.

She noticed some things about the illusion of D, he was slightly slouched. And his eyes seemed to have a brown color, his hair seemed red, and he seemed more human.

Dracania smurked,

Drcaania:"Even you can't copy D perfectly, I see the flaws in your illusion".

Dracania raced forward, although it wasn't a perfect copy it moved like D.

Suddenly Dracania stumbled back, she had her hands to her eyes covering them. Blood trickled from between her fingers, the illusion of D had took her sight.

Zilda:"Now it seems you can't see the flaws so they don't matter!"

Zilda laughed. 'What would happen now? Dracania couldn't see the flaws so that meant she couldn't say the illusion was just so, an illusion.'

A figure appeared infront of D this was obviously Zilda's last pawn at her disposal, Dracania.

Zilda:"Lets see how you fair agenst your own flesh and blood, Hunter of the Nobility, Vampire Hunter D!".

D dashed forward he swung his blade but it didn't make contact, Dracania had caught it.

No matter how skilled D was the illusion of Dracania would be stronger than adverage.

She effortlessly tossed D back, and he landed ungracefully, he couldn't open his coat freely. It was simple to open a coat with two hands but the Hunter only had one, his right. Zilda had already seen to it that his left hand be cut off and sent away. Dracania laughed,

Zilda:"It seems your worthless without your left hand".

D stood there possed for battle like a black ice sculpture radating a ghastly aura that was batted down. D's aura was nothing compared to Dracania's, D dashed, this was a big mistake. It happened so fast you'd have to slow time down to catch what happened.

Basicly, Dracania had drew her blade and slashed threw D's right side only to get slashed in the right shoulder. Dracania just glanced at her shoulder breafly, D didn't even bother to the wound to his side.

Zilda:"It seems your evenly matched"

Suddenly Dracania charged swinging her blade. It was stopped by not D's sword but it's sheath, D had turned his back to her, he stabbed behind him. Having cut open Dracania's right thigh, she limped back, then D did something odd. He undid his coat and tossed it to the side reaveling his chest, 'why had D done this?'

Zilda:"What is this? A strip show?".

The illusion of Dracania stopped dead in her tracks as if mesmorized by the countless scars. D just stood there,

Suddenly the illusion of Dracania seemed lost in a daze.

Zilda:"What are you doing? Kill him!"

D:"She won't do it, because I remember a much kinder Dracania".

Suddenly the illusion of Dracania dissapeared and D was in a hallway.

Zilda:"How did you do that?"

Zilda asked,

D:"I just thought about her a different way".

Zilda:"Thats impossible!"

D:"She's not a cold blooded killer void of emotion, she cares, and hides it".

Zilda:"So she isn't a murderer after all..."

D:"Thats where your wrong, she'll kill you, you can count on it".

Dracania sensed movement and prepared for an attack, suprisingly enough she paried the blade. It was if she could see the attacks,

Zilda:"How is this possible?!"

Dracania:"You don't have to see an enemy to attack".

Just then Dracania swipped out with her blade it limed and arc. The illusion of the gorgeous Hunter had been split down the middle by the blinded Dracania.

Dracania was now standing in a hallway, she sensed a presence approaching. She turned to face it,

Dracania:"It that truelly you D? Or another trick of Zilda's?".

D came over to Dracania, Dracania had her head turned down to sheild her eyes,

D:"Yes"

Dracania reached out. She stumbled and D caught her,

D:"Whats wrong?"

Dracania:"Zilda used an illusion of you".

D:"What happened?"

Dracania:"She blinded me so I wouldn't see the flaws"

Dracania stumbled again. D gripped her arm tightly so she wouldn't fall, Dracania took notice he only used one hand. D lifted Dracania up and set her strait then placed her hand on his shoulder.

Dracania:"I'm sorry I let you down D"

D:"You didn't let me down, besides you survived".

Dracania didn't argue but she felt guilty that D had to lead her around.

They arrived at a hospital of sorts,

Dracania:"Where are we?"

D:"You need to stay somewhere safe".

Dracania:"Your going back there?"

D:"I have to, it's my job and plus she has my left hand"

Dracania nodded.

D lead her into the hospital,

Nurse:"Whats the emergency?"

The lady behind the counter asked.

D:"She's been blinded and is badly wounded, see to it she's carred for".

Nurse:"Sure thing, come this way"

D didn't argue he just lead Dracania, and followed the nurse.

Nurse:"Anything special about her I should know?"

D:"She's a dhampir".

Nurse:"I figured she was, it's a good thing you came here then, right in here"

She led them into a room, it was a exam room.

Nurse:"Have a set... er..."

Dracania:"Dracania"

Nurse:"Dracania, i've heard about you, so this must be D"

D nodded.

Nurse:"If you don't mind could you wait outside?"

D nodded once again and left to room.

Nurse:"I'm Nurse Deity by the way"

Dracania:"Pleasure to meet you"

Deity:"Pleasures all mine, now stay calm".

Dracania:"What are you going to do?"

Deity:"Examine your condition if you don't mind".

Dracania:"Not at all"

Deity:"First your eyes"

Dracania shyed away at first,

Deity:"It's alright I get it".

Then Dracania calmed down and let Deity get to work,

Deity:"This is much worse than I thought".

Dracania:"Can my sight be restored?"

Deity:"Is it not healing?"

Dracania:"It's healing, I just don't know how fast or slow".

Deity:"It'll take a weak for it to come back"

Dracania nodded, she didn't want to argue.

Deity:"Now, if you don't mind i'd like to examine the rest of you"

Dracania:"Sure".

Dracania undid her coat, took off her sword and sat them down, then she took off her shirt. Deity, examined Dracania's right arm first,

Deity:"What are these scars from?".

Dracania:"Like you don't know, from hunting, you know... the Nobility"

Deity:"Right cause thats all you can do".

Dracania slightly nodded,

Deity:"Well this arm checks out"

She moved onto Dracania's left.

Deity:"This is strange"

Dracania:"What?"

Deity:"Oh it's nothing, I just tought you where D".

Dracania:"Oh, right"

Deity nodded and moved onto her shoulder,

Deity:"It seems nothing is wrong".

Dracania:"Well I am a dhampir"

Deity:"Normal dhampirs usally suffor some damage".

Dracania:"Well I am D's daughter"

Deity"True"

She moved onto Dracania's back,

Deity:"Not allot to see here, eh?".

Dracania:"No, you should see D's"

Deity:"Why?"

Dracania:"Oh, did I say that outloud?".

Deity:"Why are you imbarased of saying that?"

Dracania:"Well it's just not a pretty sight".

Deity"I get it, he's got allot of scars, eh? I've seen them"

Dracania:"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it anymore. And you did?".

Deity:"Sure thing, and I examined him when he go here, well your like iron arn't you?"

Dracania:"Same as my dad"

Deity smilled faintly at that. She moved around to Dracania's front,

Deity:"Well everything checks out except your eye sight witch i've already said".

Dracania:"Then I can go?"

Deity:"Well no and yes, well need you to stay here so we can monitor your healing".

Dracania:"Sure thing, just make sure you tell D where I am he might come looking".

Deity:"I'll let you tell him"

Deity:"You can come in"

D came in,

D:"How is she?"

Dracania:"D, i'm fine".

Deity:"We should probably talk about this outside"

Dracania:"Why can't I hear it?"

Deity:"It's about something else".

Dracania:"Alright"

Deity:"Well i'll atleast show you to your room and get you settled you must be tired".


	13. Chapter 13, Sickness

Dracania had fallen fast asleep once she had layed down on the bed set up for her in the room.

Deity:"Should we talk outside?"

D:"She won't here us"

Deity:"You sure?"

D gave her a cold look,

Deity:"Sorry".

D:"What is it?"

Deity:"Well she's fit on the outside, you know she can swing a sword and all but...".

D:"But?"

Deity:"Look D, I hate to say this but whatever took her sight must of had some poison on it".

D:"What kind?"

Deity:"It's very potent and it only works on dhampir's it esentailly kills them".

D:"Is there anything you can do for her?"

Deity:"No, there's no known cure for it".

D:"Will she live?"

Deity:"I'm not certain, I mean she's badly wounded, and she isn't healing fast enough".

D:"What do you mean by that?"

Deity:"She's lost allot of blood already, and is still".

D:"What can be done?"

Deity:"Well we can stop the bleeding but the poison will have to be cured by her".

D:"Will she be able?"

Deity:"No, she's to weak from blood loss and her Noble blood is slumbering".

D:"Slumbering?"

Deity:"Yeah, it's not doing anything, she's practicly human right now"

D:"Why?".

Deity:"It's part of the effects of the poison"

D:"So how will she get rid of it if she can't?".

Deity:"Thats the point, all the dhampirs who are exposed to this poison have died while asleep".

D:"Zilda most of used her illusions to get it in her, she used them on me to".

Deity:"Really? But you seem fine"

D:"Check me anyways we have to be sure"

Deity:"Alright, just in case".

Dracania lay on the bed alseep, she had felt so tired, witch was strange she wanted to sleep at night. She just disragarded it as her being tired, and decided to sleep and rest anyways.

D checked in on Dracania, she barely opened her eyes,

Dracania:"D i'm so tired... I just want to rest...".

D:"Stay awake for a little bit"

Dracania:"O... k"

D:"You've been poisoned"

Dracania:"Will.. I... live?".

D:"I'm unsure if you will, but you have to try, do it for me, ok?"

Dracania:"Ok... how... did.. it.. happen?".

D:"Zilda used her illusions"

Dracania:"Then... you must..."

D:"No, i've managed to avoid Zilda's attacks".

Dracania:"So... I was... slower?"

D:"No, you did a fine job"

Dracania:"Thanks..."

Dracania suddenly passed out.

D:"She has passed out"

D informed Deity as he was leaving,

Deity:"Where are you going?".

D:"I have to take care of Zilda, i've been hired to, you can care for her can't you?".

Deity:"Well, yes and no, we can watch over her but like I said we're powerless against the poison".

D:"Just call on me when she takes a turn for the worst or her condition changes".

With that D left, Deity went into Dracania's room, she was out cold.

Deity walked over to the side of Dracania's bed and took her hand in hers, Dracania opened her eyes a crack.

Deity:"Sorry if I woke you"

Dracania:"It's alright, say, what was D like... you know... younger".

Deity lightly smilled and let Dracania's hand go but Dracania clutched it.

Dracania:"Sorry, it comforts me"

Deity:"It's alright. Well to discribe D when he was younger is a little tricky"

Dracania:"Why?".

Deity:"Well when he came here he was very young and seemed very sad".

Dracania:"Really?"

Deity:"Yeah, we had noticed he was dhampir and took him in, at first he was shy".

Daracania:"Really?"

Deity:"Yeah, he shyed away from everybody we didn't know why but soon found out".

Dracania:"How?"

Deity:"Well the Ancestor sent out a call saying to watch out for a dhampir like D".

Dracania:"Because he had ran away when his mother died"

Deity:"Right, he had come to our town seeking help".

Dracania said nothing,

Deity:"We didn't know who his parents where or anything".

As Deity explained what happened it was like this,

D came running up to Aina.

Aina:"Whats the matter?"

D:"Just hold me"

Aina pulled D close and let him cry.

D:"She's gone!"

Aina:"Who's gone?"

D:"My mom!"

Ain:"Shhh... it's alright, wheres your dad?".

D pulled back

D:"Are you going to take me back to him?!"

Aina:"Well he might be searching for you.

D:"I don't want to go back!"

D struggled agenst Ania and managed to get free. And started to run,

Aina:"Wait! I promise I won't!"

Suddenly D tripped on his coat. He landed face first in the dirt, and got up crying, Aina ran over,

Aina:"Hey, you ok?".

D:"Leave me alone!"

Aina:"Hey I just want to help, ok?"

D:"Okay",

Aina:"Why are you running?".

D:"Because! He killed her! He killed my mom!"

Aina:"Who did?"

D:"My father! He bit her! So it killed her!".

Aina:"It's alright, who is your father?"

D fell silent and hugged up agenst Ania.

Aina:"What's your name?"

D:"D"

Aina:"D? Sounds like someone saying goodbye, i'm Aina".

D:"Will you take care of me? Please?"

Aina:"Well... I don't know..."

D:"I have no where to go".

Aina:"Well I guess I can till you can care for yourself"

D hugged up agenst Ania,

D:"Thank you".

Aina:"Well we better get you checked on"

D:"Why?"

Aina:"Because I just want to make sure"

D:"Well... ok".

Aina went to see Deity where he met her,

Deity:"Hey Aina, who's this handsom fella here?".

Aina:"Oh, this is D, he just came into town"

Deity:"Hey there fella, i'm Deity"

D staired at her coldly.

Deity:"Don't like being called fella, eh?"

D nodded yes,

Deity:"Sorry, come with me"

They followed her.

Deity:"Well everything checks out except one thing"

Aina:"What?"

Deity:"He has all these scars on him".

Aina:"From what?"

Deity:"I can't tell, but they look pretty brutal like he was tortured or experimented on".

Aina:"That would explain why he was afraid to go back, he must of been experimented on".

Deity:"But why?"

Aina:"Some parents are just that cruel"

Deity:"What do we do with him?". "

Aina:"I'll care for him"

Deity:"You sure you can handle him?"

Aina:"He's just a kid"

Deity:"Well you better watch yourself".

So Aina took care of D for a while, she noticed he liked playing with sticks. He would swing it around so fast it left Aina mesmorized, and his face reminded her of the Ancestor.

She shrugged it off as nothing and soon D requested something odd.

D:"Can I get a longsword?"

Aina:"Why do you want one?"

D:"So I can become a Hunter".

Aina:"D, please"

D:"What? You want me to become a law man and stay in this village?".

Aina:"Well, maybe"

D:"I want to be a Hunter!"

D staired at Aina with the coldest stair.

Aina:"Alright fine! I'll let you be a Hunter, anything else?"

D:"A hat"

Aina:"What kind?"

D:"A travelers hat".

So she got D what he asked for and soon after he did D got a horse.

Aina:"You're leaving?"

D:"A Hunter has to start somewhere"

With that he left and they watched him leave.

Deity:"And we haven't seen him till he came for Catlin's dad then with you".

Dracania:"So he started really young?"

Deity:"I think he always wanted to be a Hunter"

Dracania:"I was a great Hunter at five".

Deity:"I bet you where"

Dracania:"But look at me now, i'm dying and I can't do anything".

Deity:"Don't be so obserd!"

Dracania:"Why not?"

Deity:"D loves you more than anything! You wouldn't just give up on him now, would you?".

Dracania:"No"

Deity:"Then you have to fight it, you have to live! Live for D! Live for Catlin! You have so much to live for!".

Dracania smilled,

Dracania:"Thanks"

Deity:"Don't thank me, thank D he deserves it".

Dracania nodded slightly then slowly fell asleep and Deity left turning to lights out. She wanted to mention that D's left hand was missing but Dracania was already asleep.

D rushed to Zilda's castle he had to find his left hand, it was possibly the only thing that could help Dracania. He had to find it, he wouldn't let Dracania die, he couldn't let her die.

D dismounted outside the castle and quickly entered it, it was quiet, D knew better than to think of it as safe.

D:"Show yourself!"

Zilda's laugh echoed threw the halls,

Zilda:"Learning arn't you?".

D:"Where is my hand?"

Zilda:"You really think I would tell you that? Besides I dought it could cure her".

D:"Why do you say that?"

Zilda:"Because no one has found a cure for that poison and i'm not about to let it be cured!".

D:"Then give it your all"

Zilda:"Fine!"

Suddenly Dracania appeared before D.

Dracania:"You sure you want to do this?"

She asked, they where standing in a castle courtyard. D remembered this, it's when Dracania first went vampire, he wouldn't back down. Dracania charged D, her blade flashed out, 'who would of guessed it would be parried?' D held out his sword with his right hand, he'd parried Dracania's two handed blow. 'How was he managing to parry that two handed swing with just one? And wasn't the illsuion suppose to be stronger? Wait! Look!' Dracania's blade started to crack, 'how was this possible? Was it because the real Dracania is so weak?'

Zilda:"How is this possible?!"

Zilda screamed with horror,

D:"Even the greatest Hunter has a time of weakness and strangth".

Dracania flew back blade peices landing on the floor, 'but look! D's blade had also broke! How had that happened?' Dracania staggered, a blade peice perced her chest. It was in the right but still it had to have hurt, D also staggered a little, a blade peice was in his left shoulder. D pulled the peice free and hurled it at Dracania who was distracted.

She was about to pull the blade already from her when the blade D hurled peirced her heart. She stumbled a few steps,

Dracania:"Why?"

Then she fell to the ground but she didn't dissapear, Zilda laughed.

Zilda:"You fool!"

There infront of D the impalled Dracania rose but she turned into Zilda.

Zilda:"You really think you can kill me?!"

D:"No"

Zilda:"Huh?"

D:"No, I don't, I just come for my hand".

Zilda:"What?!"

D:"I've not been hired to kill you"

Zilda:"But... your lying! You wouldn't come out here otherwise!".

D:"There is another Noble in this area"

Zilda:"So... you never ment to come here?".

There wasn't a reply,

Zilda:"Your lying! Your so full of lies!"

Zilda dissapeared and D was in a room. It was the room he had been in before the illusion, he started walking.

Dracania lay on the bed out cold,

Aina:"What should we do with her?"

Deity:"She's not waking up is she?".

Aina:"No, we can't get anything in her ether at this rate she'll die"

Deity::"We have to get her to eat!".

Aina"Why are you so determined?"

Deity:"Because she's D's one and only daughter".

Aina:"And your doing it for him?"

Deity:"Why arn't you?"

Aina:"Because he left me to be a Hunter".

Deity:"Really? Thats the only reason? I'd expect better from you Ania! You took care of him! Now you need to care for his daughter!".

Aina:"But-"

Deity:"But nothing! She needs you! Didn't you help D when he needed you?".

Aina:"Well, yes, but thats different!"

Deity:"Different? How?"

Aina:"It just is!"

Deity:"Oh, it's because you love him isn't it?".

Aina looked away,

Aina:"I just..."

Deity:"Look at her Aina! Obviously he doesn't care a wit for you or me!".

Aina:"Well..."

Deity:"He only cares for her safety now! And your just gonna let him down? Thats sad Aina".

Aina:"Deity wait!"

Deity walked into Dracania's room and took her hand,

Deity:"It'll be alright I promise".

Aina started to walk in but stopped, Deity looked so motherly.

Deity:"It'll be ok, soon as D gets back he'll make it better"

Aina:"How will he make it better?".

Deity shot Aina a look,

Aina:"What?"

Deity:"You've forgoten haven't you?"

Aina:"What?"

Deity:"His hand".

Aina suddenly had a flash back,

Aina:"Oh... right..."

Deity:"Notice it was missing when he came back?".

Aina nodded,

Deity:"He's gone to get it thats why he went to Zilda's castle, just for her".

Aina was at a loss for words, she just staired at Dracania, she couldn't believe D was doing it just for her.

Deity:"Now if your not gonna help please leave"

Aina just stood there dumbfounded. Deity ignored her,

Deity:"I promise he'll come back, he's doing it just for you. You here that? Just for you"

Dracania reached out. She had woke up,

Dracania:"Just... for.. me?"

Deity:"Yes just for you"

Dracania smilled.

Dracania:"I'm... lucky... to.. have.. him... as... my... dad... then"

Deity:"That you are, that you are".

Dracania:"Whats... Aina... doing... here?"

Deity:"You noticed her even in your condition?".

Dracania:"Yes"

Deity:"Wow, I guess I shouldn't underestamate D's daughter"

Dracania smilled faintly.

Dracania:"Where.. is.. he?"

Deity:"He's gone to Zilda's castle to get his hand to help you"

Dracania:"He'll... be.. killed".

Deity:"Your father? You really think that?"

Dracania:"No"

Deity:"Good, he's the thoughest Hunter I know".

Dracania:"You... know.. allot.. of.. Hunters?"

Deity:"Well I did"

Dracania:"Wake.. me.. when.. he's.. back... ok?".

Deity:"I'll wake you if he doesn't, alright?"

Dracania:"Alright"

With that Dracania fell asleep.

D had searched nearly all the castle even the room where he first encountered Zilda's illusions. He hadn't found anything yet, he wouldn't quit till he found his hand, soundenly he heard something.

Left Hand:"D!"

It sounded far but close at hand, D dashed, he had reconized that voice.


	14. Chapter 14, Rescued, A Dream, And Kid D

Dracania lay in her bed fast asleep, Deity had fell asleep while sitting near her bed and Ania had gone home. A shadowed form entered the room no one had noticed her most likely cause she was so quiet. It was Zilda, she smilled evily as she picked up Dracania's sleeping form.

Dracania awoke to find herself strapped down, Zilda stood before her smilling evily and holding a knife.

Dracania:"What are you doing?"

Dracania tried not looking weak,

Zilda:"Oh just having some fun".

Dracania:"You bitch!"

Dracania struggled agenst the restraints she didn't care how tired she was. She wouldn't let Zilda touch her,

Zilda:"Your so pathetic"

Zilda grabbed a saringe.

Zilda:"So very pathetic!"

She stabbed it into Dracania and injected it's contents into her. Dracania suddenly felt very woozy, then slowly blacked out, she couldn't fight it, she was out.

D had found his hand and was now racing back to the village, it didn't take him long to get there either. Once he reached Dracania's room he was shocked to find Dracania missing. He emediatly grabbed Deity by the collar,

D:"Where is she?!"

He was clearly angry.

Deity:"What?"

She looked over at the bed,

Deity:"She's gone?!"

D:"Where is she?"

Deity:"I don't know!".

Deity:"Zilda must of got her"

D dropped Deity and dashed out,

Left Hand:"She must of got her while you where hunting for me".

D didn't respond, maybe he was to worried about Dracania or just didn't care to respond.

Dracania woke up to find herself lying in a bed but she was surrounded by water,

Dracania:"Is this the best she's got?".

Dracania got up, she didn't care if she was weak and sick she had to get out. Once she reached the water she easily jumped it stumbling a little but otherwise unhurt. Dracania just shrugged it off and started walking she soon reached the door. She effortlessly opened it and stepped out into the hall clearly Zilda had underestamated her.

Left Hand:"Where do you think she put her?"

Dracania reaconized that voice.

Dracania:"D?!"

Left Hand:"I hear her!"

Left Hand:"That way!"

Dracania:"D!"

Dracania started runing it hurt like hell though. D came into sight,

Left Hand:"There she is!"

Dracania:"D!"

Dracania ran so fast but soon stumbled and fell. D reached her and helped her up,

Dracania:"You.. found... me..."

She was so tired

D:"Of course I did".

Dracania:"Did.. you.. find.. your.. hand?"

D:"Yes"

Dracania:"Good.. i'm.. so... tired"

Suddenly Dracania fell.

D:"Dracania?"

D crouched next to her,

Left Hand:"Let me see her quickly!"

D extended his left hand.

Left Hand:"This isn't good"

D:"Can you help her?"

There was sarrow in his voice.

Left Hand:"Yes"

D didn't reply, he was to happy to respond, Dracania started to moan. She sat up her eyes still fermly shut, her eyes still needed to heal for awhile but she was fine.

Dracania:"D?"

D:"It's me"

Dracania:"I had the weirdest dream"

D:"What was it about? You can tell me".

It went like this, Dracania had entered a bar, she had a hood over her face so she wouldn't be reconized. The Noble she had meet in the last one was there, Rain, was his name. She had took a seat beside him, he had a bottle with him,

Bar Tender:"What'll you have?".

Dracania:"Pick whatever you want"

Bar Tender:"You sure?"

Dracania:"Yeah"

Bar Tender:"Alright then I don't want any complaints".

Rain:"Your an odd person"

Dracania:"Well I like to have veriaty"

Rain:"I don't blame you".

Dracania:"What did you get anyways?"

Rain:"I let him pick"

Dracania:"It any good?"

Rian:"Don't know I can't get drunk".

Dracania:"Oh so would you be a Noble by chance?"

Rian:"Well i'm sort of a Noble".

Dracania:"Ah, a dhampir"

Rain:"Yes, what are you?"

Dracania:"I am a dhampir, whats your proffesion?".

Rain:"Well i'm a Werewolf Hunter, you?"

Dracania:"Vampire Hunter"

Rain:"Wow, you must be tough".

Dracania:"Well my father was tough but i'm tougher"

Rain:"My father was a human, he never loved me".

Dracania:"Why not?"

Rain:"Well he cursed me because I shared the blood of the Nobility, and he'd been tricked".

Dracania:"Well rap your head around this, both my parents are dhampirs, well my mother was".

Rain:"What do you mean 'was'? Did she pass?"

Dracania:"She did, she was raised to be human".

Rain:"And your father?"

Dracania:"He's a Hunter like me, we travel together slaying Nobles".

Rain:"I bet it's fun"

Dracania:"Well only sometimes"

Bar Tender:"Here"

The bar tender sat a bottle infront of Dracania.

Dracania:"Oh, I get the highest grade, eh? You must know my father".

Bar Tender"Dought it"

Dracania:"Well he's only the most famous dhampir Vampire Hunter"

Rain:"You mean Vampire Hunter 'D'?".

Dracania:"Yep"

Rain:"Your his daughter?"

Dracania:"Sure am"

Rain:"But why do you hide your face?".

Dracania:"Because... he passed... just recently..."

Rian:"Your lying!"

Dracania:"Why would I lie?".

Dracania removed her hood she had worn,

Rain:"Princess!"

Dracania:"Yes it is me, Rain you should've known".

Rain:"I'm terribly sorry... is what you say true?"

Dtacania:"I can prove it"

Rain:"Then prove it!".

Dracania picked up the bottle and sipped some of it's contents,

Dracania:"I rather not".

Rain:"Why not?"

Dracania:"Because I don't want people he never knew to visit him!"

Dracania smashed the bottle. It was empty,

Rain:"But he was the prince then our king!"

Dracania:"Don't ever call him your prince or king ever again! And i'm not your princess!".

Dracania:"And thats all I remember"

Left Hand:"I wander what this 'Rain' guy has to do with any of this".

Dracania:"And why your always dead in them to"

Left Hand:"I have a feeling this 'Rain' guy is going to show up soon".

Dracania:"Why do you say that?"

Left Hand:"It's just a hunch"

Dracania:"Well lets get going, shall we?"

D:"You lead the way".

They quickly sprinted threw the halls of the castle till suddenly they where separated.

Dracania:"D! Where are you?"

There was only the response of Zilda's laugh,

Zilda:"Fool!".

Dracania:"You!"

Zilda:"You really think i'd just let you walk out? Now for more fun!"

Dracania was in a room. There was only one door and it looked to be a very thick iron one at that.

Suddenly Dracania coughed blood and crumpled to the floor, she was weakining.

Dracania:"D..."

She tried standing several times and finally stood but just barely, and went to the door. She backed up and slammed into the door witch sent pain shoting threw her right arm. She had broke her shoulder blade and dislocated it, and her Noble blood was out of wack.

Zilda had made sure her unseen poison made a dhampir's Noble blood stop flowing.

Dracania crumpled to the floor, blood splattered on her coat, she had passed out, blood soaked the floor.

Left Hand:"It's a trap!"

It was to late D reiled a little but soon gained his balance, Dracania had suddenly dissapeared.

Left Hand:"She most of nabed her and stuck her in one of those chambers you better hurry".

There was a reson why, D already knew it, Dracania was still recovering so she was weak.

D found the chamber Dracania was in and quickly knocked the door down to find her out cold and bloodied. He carefully picked her up, her breathing was so faint she looked nere death.

D hurried back to the village he wouldn't let Dracania die not now not ever, he would save her!

Dracania lay on a bed, she was curled in a ball of sorts as if to try to get confrotable, but couldn't.

Deity:"I see you saved her but she's been weakened again, how did that happen?".

D:"Zilda separted us once I found her but I got her back before the worst of it happened".

D didn't even glance at Deity, his gaze was fixed to Dracania probably to watch her closely.

Deity:"Well you got her out thats all that matters right now"

D:"But I still have to slay Zilda i've been hired to".

Deity:"Can't that wait till she's better?"

D:"The longer Zilda's still alive the more chaos she'll cause".

Deity:"Your juts going to abandon her, your own daughter?"

D:"I have to do this so she may be safe and others to".

With that the Hunter left his coat billowing out as if Dracania had no baring on him.

Deity:"He'll do whats right"

Dracania had woke up,

Deity:"You shouldn't sit up".

Dracania shock her head,

Dracania:"You under estimate me"

Dracania got up out of the bed.

Dracania:"You under estimate D's daughter"

Dracania grabed her sword, coat, and hat.

Dracania:"Well i'll be seeing you guys.. well not later probably never again have a marry life!".

With that Dracania strolled down the halls making everybody gasp with surprise at her recovery.

D was waiting for her when she went outside,

Dracania:"Knew I would wake up?"

Left Hand:"Yep".

Dracania mounted up,

Dracania:"Well it's good to be back, you ready?"

There was no reply D just kicked his mounts flanks.

They arrived at Zilda's castle,

Dracania:"Your sure your ready to face this again? You could die you know"

D:"I know, i'm ready".

They entered the castle they always felt as if this was all just a trick Zilda was playing.

Dracania:"Spliting up is out of the question, but staying together she'll just sperate us in order to try her tricks".

Left Hand:"She is a tricky opponent, but foolish, make sure to find the flaws and act quickly".

Dracania walked away from D,

Dracania:"Lets see how she likes my new idea",

D just watched her go.

Left Hand:"You're just going to let her go by herself, after what just happened when you did that last time?".

D:"Yes, the more she's exposed to Zilda's tricks the more she'll be able to over power them".

Left Hand:"Well it's also nearly killing her"

D:"She can handle it, she'll be better at it then me most likely".

D opened the doors infront of him, he had to find Zilda,

Left Hand:"Well I can't argue with you there".

Suddenly D halted,

Left Hand:"What is it?"

Not answering D just stood there, an unseen breeze tossled his hair a little. D drew his blade clearly whatever he felt most of been Zilda,

Zilda:"You can't see me!"

Zilda said laughing.

Dracania had covered allot of the castle looking for Zilda with no sign of her ever being there.

Dracania:"I know you're here Zilda! Might as well show yourself!"

There was only silence as a response.

Dracania:"She must of decided to just play with D, thats a fault she'll pay for".

D dashed, but there wasn't a target to be seen anywhere, his blade flashed and was paired by an unseen blade. Zilda laughed, D noticed her presence coming towards him but he jumped a little to late. Zilda's blade chopped off D's left arm from the elbow down and she quickly took his hand.

Zilda:"How will you come back to life now Hunter?"

Zilda had made his hand dissapear,

Zilda:"And your daughter should be busy".

Dracania suddenly felt something tug on her coat, she looked to see D's left hand,

Dracania:"She got you?".

Left Hand:"Unfortantly, yes and D's in trouble, now Zilda has him right where she wants him".

Dracania:"Witch is?"

Left Hand:"She want's a 'fair' fight with him abd I have a feeling D isn't gonna be able to do it alone".

Dracania:"Lead the way, you know where he is right?"

Left Hand:"Sort of, this place is pretty confusing".

D stood there like a cold black ice sculpture, he couldn't let his gaurd down not for a minute, Zilda didn't laugh.

Zilda:"You did that on purpose didn't you? So it could lead her here, I have to admit I under estimated you".

There was no reply as D stayed in character and raised his sword,

Zilda:"Then again you can't see me".

Zilda was right about that, D couldn't see her,

Zilda:"You can't kill an enemy you can't see, can you?".

D:"You can"

Zilda:"I figured you would say something like that, only you would know that, lucky you".

D stayed silent he didn't care if he was lucky right now he had to stay focused on slaying Zilda.

Left Hand:"It's up ahead, I just hope we're not to late"

Dracania didn't respond she didn't know what to say.

Left Hand:"Pretty boy can only handle so much without me"

Dracania:"Well thats a lie"

Lef Hand:"Huh?"

Dracania:"Just take me for example, i'm twice as strong as he is by himself".

Left Hand:"Thats a fairly good amount"

Dracania:"Exactly, some his strength comes from you".

Her voice flowed up, she'd just jumped a trap door, she was running down the hall silently.

Left Hand:"Well, yeah, but he still can't handle Zilda on his own"

Dracania:"I can take her, but i'd need D's help".

Left Hand:"Really?"

Dracania:"He could sneak up on her while I distract her"

Left Hand:"Ah, I see cause you can fight her, but she's tricky D'd have to sneak up and kill her".

Dracania:"Yep"

Left Hand:"Sounds full proof to me we just have to hope he isn't gravely wounded by the time we get there to help".

Zilda was still nowhere to seen, D dashed and his blade flashed out cutting the sir before him,

Zilda:"You missed".

D glanced behind him,

Zilda:"You can't see me!"

D:"I can"

Zilda:"Huh?"

D's blade flashed out and Zilda screamed.

D:"Your just a figmant of my imagination, your just an illusion"

Zilda:"Wrong, if you believe that then I am, I change with how you think of me".

D:"An illusion"

Zilda:"No, i'm real I just manipulate people's minds to make them think things are true".

D's blade flashed out unexpectantly catching Zilda off gaurd, but if was paired and D flew back. But not before an unseen blade slashed halfway threw his neck before he could react. D fell to one knee he'd been gravely wounded and he didn't have his left hand to help him.

Dracania had finally reached the double doors after taking care if multiple gaurd beasts. Dracania opened the doors to find D down on one knee, she quickly hurried over to him.

Dracania:"D?"

Then she noticed his neck is slashed,

Left Hand:"We didn't get here on time"

Dracania fell silent, she didn't know what to say.

Dracania:"Will you be alright?"

Left Hand:"He'll be fine"

D stood up without a word,

Dracania:"Well we better watch oursleves we don't know what Zilda's planning".

D advanced and Dracania followed, she trusted D to lead the way to where they we're going.

They came apon a gaint iron door,

Left Hand:"She has to be on the other side of this, welp, time to get it open"

Dracania:"How?".

Left Hand:"Simple"

D drew his blade and jabbed it into the door and tried wedging it open but it didn't give and inch.

Left Hand:"Hmm, this might be harder than I thought"

D sheathed his blade,

Dracania:"Let me try"

Dracania drew hers. She stuck her sword in the door just like D had and started slowly pushing the doors apart.

Left Hand:"Damn, she sure is one tough chick"

The door had been opened and Dracania entered without waiting for D.

Dracania and D walked for a hallway for what seemed forever till they came apon a vacant throne room. There was two thrones in the center of the room, they're covered in dust from not being used for a long time.

Dracania:"Is there always two thrones?"

D:"Yes"

Dracania:"The one for the kine looks more dustier then the queens, you think Zilda had a husband at one point?".

Left Hand:"No one says she did, but it's probably because they don't know"

D:"So it's her secret?".

Left Hand:"Yep"

Dracania:"I wander why she'd let us see this"

Left Hand:"Maybe she's trying to say at one point she cared".

Dracania:"I wander who killed him or if he just left her"

Left Hand:"Well if we knew who it was then we'd be good".

Zilda:"D, you of all people should know who it was"

Dracania:"What do you mean by that Zilda?"

Zilda:"Allot"

Dracania:"Thats not an answer".

D:"It was 'him' wasn't it?"

Zilda:"Yes, for awhile I was 'his' queen but soon 'he' moved on, to loving a human girl".

Dracania:"D, is it true?"

Zilda:"It's true but he wouldn't know that"

Dracania:"Whats the point of all this anyways?"

Zilda:"You'll see".

Suddenly a figure came into view, it looked to be a child, a boy child grabed in black. Dracania ghasped, it was D but as a very young child of about eight or nine looking, he was kind of cute. Dracania glanced behind herself but D wasn't there,

Dracania:"What the-"

Zilda laughed,

Zilda:"As long as you believe it it'll come true".

Dracania:"What kind of game is this? Change him back!"

Zilda:"And why would I do that?".

Dracania gritted her teeth,

Dracania:"You bitch!"

Zilda:"Language missy, theres a kid in the room"

Dracania:"Very funny".

Zilda:"Well I best be going sun will be up, have fun with the kid and all that, tata!"

Dracania balled her hand.

Dracania:"Syco bitch!"

Dracania sighed and looked at Kid D,

Dracania:"I guess I could get use to this, for now anyways".


	15. Chapter 15, 'Him' And No Hunting

Dracania looked suspicious as she rode up to the town without D anywhere to be seen and a little boy behind her. Wispers went threw the town,

Townsfolk:'Is that D? What happened to him?'.

Dracania dissmounted and Kid D stayed on,

Dracania:"Come on"

Kid D:"No, theres scary people here".

Dracania:"Huh? You know these villagers now come on there your own kind"

Kid D:"My own kind?".

Dracania:"Yes there dhampir's like you, now lets go"

Kid D:"Go where?"

Dracania:"To see Ania"

Kid D:"Ania?".

Dracania:"Yes, now come on!"

Kid D dissmounted apparently he remembered Ania or something told him to follow Dracania's orders.

Ania was puzzled when Dracania walked in without D,

Aina:"Where's your father?".

Dracania:"About that"

Kid D pecked out from behind Dracania,

Aina:"What happened?"

Dracania:"Zilda happened".

Ania approached Kid D but he hid behind Dracania,

Dracania:"It's like he's ten or something".

Kid D only stood up to half his grown size maybe a little taller, he about came to Dracania's shoulders.

Dracania:"Or maybe older, I don't know"

Aina:"Maybe thats how Zilda wants you to think of him"

Dracania sighed,

Dracania:"D this is Ania".

Aina:"Hey"

D stayed behind Dracania,

Dracania:"She's not going to hurt you"

Kid D:"You sure?".

Dracania:"Yes, Aina is very sweet dhampir"

Kid D looked over at Aina then up at Dracania,

Kid D:"Ok".

Kid D stepped out from behind Dracania but shied up and looked at the floor. His hair covered his face, Aina came over and brushed it out of his face,

Aina:"Hello".

Kid D:"I'm D"

Aina:"I know"

Kid D looked so afraid,

Dracania:"Was he like this when he first came? Or was it more kidish?".

Aina:"It's the same more or less"

Dracania:"Well this is interesting"

Aina:"Why?"

Dracania:"This means he knows none of anything he's done".

Aina:"Hmm, what do you remember D?"

Kid D:"Not allot, all I know is my daddy punished me allot and I didn't get to know mommy".

Dracania:"So this is D right after...?"

Aina:"I guess it is"

Kid D:"What are you talking about?"

Aina:"Grown up stuff, ok?"

Kid D:"Ok".

Ania stood,

Aina:"What are we going to do with him? He doesn't know how to hunt or who you are".

Dracania:"I guess I have to face Zilda on my own"

Aina:"But what if he stays like this?"

Dracania:"You realy think that'll happen?".

Aina:"I don't think I know, it's happened before, and there was nothing we could do".

Dracania:"So I have to crawl in on my knees and beg her to change him back? Is that it?".

Aina:"Thats the idea"

Dracania:"Great! Just great! I can't kill her or D stays a freaking kid! Yeah, like I really want to walk around with my father as kid! But you really expect me to just let the bitch have her way?".

Aina:"Language!"

Dracania:"Who cares about language? He's a freaking kid who's probably had allot of stuff done to him, and your complaning about language?".

Aina:"Sorry, I forgot"

Neither noticed that Kid D had left the room

Dracania:"Well somewhere in there is the Hunter we know, that I know, and we've got to get him back! The question is how to get him back."

Aina:"And how will we get him back?".

Dracania:"I don't know"

Dracania sighed,

Aina:"'He' might've be able to help if 'he' was here"

Dracania:"You met 'him'?".

Aina:"Yeah, he was looking for D, I had lied and said we hadn't seen him"

Dracania:"'He' most of been pissed".

Aina:"'He' was"

Dracania:"But 'he's' slain"

Aina:"How do you know that for a fact?"

Dracania:"Because D... oh my god! You're right! I can't believe I didn't see it!".

Aina:"What? Now i'm confused"

Dracania:"'He' cared about humans, did 'he' not?"

Aina:"'He' did".

Dracania:"Exactly! D wouldn't slay someone who has the same goal as him but he'd keep hating him anyways".

Aina:"Oh! So 'he's' out there somewhere?"

Dracania:"I just have to find 'him' and hope 'he' can help".

Aina:"You sure about this?"

Dracania:"You can look after Kid D can't you?"

Aina:"Kid D?".

Dracania:"Yeah, whats wrong with that?"

Aina:"Nothing it's just weird having him being a kid again, and so cute at that".

Dracania:"Where is he?"

Aina:"Oh, he must of layed down while we where talking, I bet he's out cold he's had a rough day I bet"

Dracania:"Ok, good, i'm going".

Aina:"When will you be back?"

Dracania:"That I don't know, I have to find 'him' though".

Aina:"Well good luck"

Dracania:"I'm going to need more than luck, it is 'him' after all"

With that she left.

Aina checked in on Kid D, he was fast asleep she was about to leave when he screamed.

Aina:"D?"

D sat up with a scared look on his face

Aina:"What was it?"

Kid D:"Just a nightmare"

Aina:"A nightmare about what?"

D didn't respond he just staired at Aina scaredly

Kid D:"Can you hold me? I'm scarred"

Aina:"Sure"

Kid D curled up in Aina's lap, he felt cofrotable there for some reason like he'd done it before.

Dracania is just about to leave town, it's the middle of the night, suddenly a black figure rushes past her.

Dracania:"Wait!"

The figure halts,

Dracania:"Your 'him' arn't you?"

Figure:"Who?"

Dracania:"The Sacred Ancestor".

Figure:"So what if I am?"

Dracania:"It's about your son"

'Him':"D?"

The figure sounded shocked and worried

Dracania:"Yeah, have you heard of Zilda?".

'Him':"Yes I use to stay with her"

Dracania:"Well then you must know how to undo her tricks, right?".

'Him':"Maybe"

Dracania:"Well she might have turned D into a kid"

'Him':"How would you know all this?".

Dracania:"I'm his daughter, Dracania"

With that the shadowy figure turned towards Dracania, her breath cought in her throught. 'He' was that gorgeous,

'Him':"I have a grand daughter?"

Dracania:"Yes, that would be me"

'Him':"How?".

Dracania:"He fell inlove with a dhampir"

'Him':"A dhampir? Most of been one hell of a girl"

Dracania:"Well she acted human".

'Him':"Most dhampir's raised in a town are like that"

Dracania:"She lived in this village, her name was Catlin".

'Him':"I think I knew her father, but I guess he's been slain hasn't he?".

Dracania:"It was D's job"

'Him':"That figures, he was a nuscience anyways, but I couldn't get to Zilda".

Dracania:"Why not?"

Dracania:"Oh... it was 'her' wasn't it?"

'Him':"Yes... my greatest weakness was 'her'"

'Him':"She used a person I care dearly about on me and I can't face her ever again".

'He' turned away.

Dracania:"I can show you where D's at"

'Him':"Go on, lead the way, it's been a long time since i've seen him".

They arrived at where Dracania left Kid D and Ania, and entered Ania gasped at the sight of 'him'.

Aina:"It's-"

Him:"Where's my son?"

Aina:"In there"

'He' quickly entered the room Ania had pointed to. Dracania followed 'him' inside, D lay on a bed covered up, fast asleep, he looked so cute.

Dracania:"He looks so cute"

Dracania could of swore 'he' smilled at that,

'Him':"Oh, how I miss watching him sleep".

Dracania:"Why?"

'Him':"Because it was the only time he wasn't asking me a thousand questions".

'He' sounded so sad, like he wished 'he' had treated D better.

'Him':"If I could do all that over again I would"

Dracania:"What would you do differently?".

'Him':"I'd raise him right and not do what I did"

There was a ring of truth to 'his' voice.

Dracania:"So you'd give him his childhood?"

'Him':"Yeah, but I guess I won't get to do that"

Dracania:"I have an idea".

'Him':"What is that?"

Dracania:"He doesn't remember anything but what he knew at eight or nine or whatever".

'Him':"He doesn't know anything but that?"

Dracania:"Yeah, it's kind of strange".

'Him':"That it is, normally Zilda's trick only alters how a person looks or acts, but making them forget is new".

Dracania:"I wander if what we do now will affect anything"

'Him':"Hmm, we could give it a try".

Dracania smilled,

Dracania:"It might be fun"

'Him':"Yeah, I think i'm going to injoy this".

They woke Kid D up,

Kid D:"Whats going- ah!"

'Him':"It's alright I come to apalogize and make it up to you".

Kid D looked so afraid,

'Him':"Can you just give me a chance?"

Dracania:"Just give 'him' a chance, ok?"

Kid D:"O-ok".

Kid D had hid while 'he' had to find him and Dracania had hid as well,

'Him':"Where are you? I'm going to find you!".

'He' found Kid D,

Him:"I found you!"

Kid D laughed and ran,

Kid D:"You'll never catch me!".

Dracania just watched from her spot, they where having so much fun. 'Is this what a childhood looks like?' Dracania wandered, she'd never gotten one really. Kid D ran over to Dracania and hid behind her,

Kid D:"Help me! 'He's' after me!"

Dracania smilled and 'he' got him. And he giggled, Dracania felt left out,

Dracania:"Having fun?"

Kid D:"Yeah!".

Dracania looked sad,

Him:"Whats the matter?"

Dracania:"I never got a childhood really, once I was able to hunt I became a Hunter".

Him:"Really?"

Dracania:"I never played tag, or hide and seek or mirror mirror... I just practiced hunting...".

Him:"Really?"

Dracania:"Yeah, I guess I never really thought about it"

'He' stopped smiling,

'Him':"It would of been the same thing with D...".

'He' fell silent, Dracania was about to say something but couldn't find the words and stayed silent. Kid D toughed at 'his' coat,

Kid D:"I'm hungry"

'Him':"Oh, are you?"

Kid D nodded,

'Him':"Well we better get you something".

'He' looked at Dracania,

'Him':"Well?"

Dracania:"What?"

'Him':"We can't just go out an kill someone".

Dracania:"Right, and you expect me to know what to do?"

'Him':"Yes"

Dracania:"Well i'm clueless".

'Him':"You sure are a weird dhampir"

Dracania:"Thanks for the compliment"

She said sarcasticly

'Him':"Your most welcome"

'He' said grining widely

They had asked Ania about blood packets and she told Deity and she got them one for Kid D.

'Him':"Here"

'He' handed the packet to Kid D,

'Him':"Drink up"

Kid D looked at the packet confused.

'Him':"What is it?"

Kid D looked at 'him' pleadingly

Kid D:"Do I have to?"

'Him':"Yes, if you don't you could become weak and die".

Kid D sighed and drained the packet dry before anyone could say anymore.

'Him':"Better?"

Kid D:"Better"

He looked over at Dracania,

'Him':"You better care for him"

Dracania:"What are you saying?".

'Him':"Well I kind of want to leave him as a kid"

Dracania:"Why?"

'Him':"He never got to be one".

Dracania:"Well he's going with me and he'll be exposed to hunting and still become one".

Him:"Oh alright, go talk with Ania or something i'm not about to share my secrets with you".

Dracania:"Ok, fine"

She left and went to Ania,

Aina:"Whats he doing?"

Dracania:"He's fixing D".

Aina:"You sure 'he'll' do it?"

Dracania:"Yeah, cause either way he'll still become a Hunter".

Aina:"Your right, it's in his blood or something"

That remark stuck in Dracania's mind

Dracania:"Well all dhampir's are stuck being Hunters".

Aina:"Oh yeah thats right, cause it's the only life for our kind"

Dracania:"Well I just hope I can take care of Zilda".

Dracania had gone to bed without seeing if 'he' had done what she had asked of 'him', she was so tired. She figured she would find out in the morning,

A shadowy figure creapt into her room. 'Who was this? And what where they doing?' The shadow creapt towards Dracania, 'what was it's goal?' Fangs sprouted from it's unseen lips ready to bite into something. Red eyes glowed from the shadowy form, it inched closer to Dracania's neck.

At feeling that accursed breath on her neck Dracania sturred softly but moved no more. The shadow's fangs sank into Dracania's neck and she let out a high pitched scream.

'Who had just bit Dracania? Why had they bit her? Could it have been him? Or D? No, D would never do that. But why would 'he' do that? Could it be 'he' was so starved 'he' wanted Dracania's blood?'

Dracania woke up very weak and tired like she hadn't slept in a long time, she could barely stand.

D came in as himself,

Dracania:"I see your back to yourself, do you remember anything?".

D:"No"

He didn't sound convicing, like he actually knew

Dracania:"Oh, ok I guess it was a pointless effort"

D:"What?"

Again like he knew

Dracania:"Nothing, it's just nothing".

D:"Whats wrong with you?"

It was rare for D to ask others how they fell, but then again this was his daughter he was adressing.

Dracania:"I don't know"

Dracania had slumped agenst the wall weakly.

Dracania:"I just woke up-"

She was rubbing her neck, then she felt them there on her neck.

Dracania:"I think I might know"

D:"What?"

Dracania moved her hand and showed D the marks.

Dracania:"Think it was 'him'?"

D:"It was"

Dracania:"Why would 'he' drink my blood?"

Left Hand:"Maybe because 'he' is weak minded around virgin blood?".

Dracania:"Could be, I fell like I haven't slept in decades, so this is what it feels like to be bit by 'him' I guess".

D:"Only to you maybe"

Dracania:"I'm so freaking lightheaded I can barely stand".

Dracania:"You have to stay up, you can't fall asleep or you won't be able to wake up"

Dracania:"Damn, this sucks".

Dracania never cursed,

Dracania:"I don't get to sleep? But i'm so tired!"

And she never complained.

D:"Like I said, you might not be able to get up again, sometimes thats the case with being bit".

Dracania:"But how will I do anything now?"

D:"You can't your to weak"

Dracania:"But you need my help! You can't take Zilda on yout own!".

D:"I'll have to try"

D sounded so sure of himself, Dracania grunted with annoyence.

D:"I'm sorry Dracania but you're in no condition to help me, especially after being bit by 'him'".

Dracania:"Fine, but what can I do here to stay awake?"

D:"Figure it out"

With that D left.

A little after someone knocked on her door,

Dracania:"Who is it?"

Aina:"It's Aina, D said you where suppose to stay awake so I come to help".

Dracania:"Come in"

Dracania was sitting on the bed with her scarf pulled over the marks.

Aina:"So... are you going to tell me why your so weak all of the sudden?"

Dracania:"No"

Aina:"Ok, you don't have to".

Dracania sighed,

Dracania:"You can't do anything to help me, only D can".

Aina:"Why not?"

Dracania just glanced at Aina breafly,

Dracania:"Because"

Aina:"Because?"

Dracania sighed,

Dracania:"You just can't".

Aina:"You look drained of blood, did he...?"

Dracania:"Who? D? D would never bite me!".

Aina:"Not D, you know.. 'him'"

Dracania:"Lets just say 'he' did what would you do?".

Aina:"I'd do my best to keep you awake"

Dracania:"Well then, it was 'him', 'he' bit me"

Dracania pulled her scarf down.

Aina ghasped a little,

Aina:"I thought..."

Dracania:"That I was lying? Well I never lie as you can see".

Aina:"How could this have happened?"

Dracania shrugged and left the marks exposed. She didn't want to think about it, she was just happy it hadn't been D.

Aina:"Well I guess your stuck with that"

Dracania:"Yep, this is just great"

Aina:"Hey it doesn't change who you are".

Dracania:"Well I feel like it did"

Aina:"Your still D's daughter nothing can change that".

Dracania:"Yeah..."

She rarely doughted people

Aina:"And he will love you no matter what happens to you"

Dracania:"I can tell, he took it so easily".

Aina:"Hmph"

Dracania:"Normally he'd cringe at the mention of 'him' but he seemed kind of ok with it".

Aina:"Maybe he accepts 'him' now?"

Dracania:"Well I thought 'him' bitting me would make D pissed".

Aina:"He's not that kind of person and you know it"

Dracania:"I know but I can't shake that feeling now".

Dracania sighed and leaned agenst the wall,

Dracania:"So... got anything intertaining to do?".

D rushed to Zilda's castle, he had left in such a hurry it seemed her didn't carea about Dracania.

Dispite her being weak he had a job to do and he wouldn't rest till he had finished it.

Left Hand:"You're really going to leave her in the condition she's in? What if 'he' comes back?".

D didn't respond,

Left Hand:"She could be killed by 'him!' I hope you realize that! And it'll be your fault!".

They had tried everything to keep Dracania intertained but nothing worked,

Aina:"Well thats all we can do".

Dracania:"And nothing is as intertaining as hunting"

Aina:"See thats your problem you like hunting to much".

Dracania:"Well you kind of have to if your a Hunter, and the greatest Hunters daughter".

Dracania chuncked a dart at the dart board and it stuck into the last one she had thrown. She'd thrown tweelve darts and they all hid dead center and had stuck into each other, she chucked a thirtenth one.

She was so board of hitting the mark every time,

Dracania:"I need something exciting to do".

Aina:"Theres nothing exciting here to do"

Dracania:"Thats just great"

She chucked another dart. She was so bored she wanted to pass out, but then she remembered what D had said.

D:'If you fall asleep you can't wake up'

Dracania groaned she was getting so bored.

Aina:"You want to practice hunting?"

Dracania:"I thought I wasn't allowed to hunt"

Aina:"Well it's just practice".

Dracania:"You? Agenst me? You sure about that?"

Aina:"Yes"

Dracania:"You do know i'm twice as strong as D, right?".

Aina"Well not right now you're more at his level"

Dracania:"Still you think you can take me on?".

Aina:"I don't think I can take you on Dracania, I know I can take you on, how about it?"

Dracania:"Alright. You're on".


	16. Chapter 16, Passing The Time

D is in Zilda's castle,

Left Hand:"You sure 'he' won't come back?"

D:"I don't know"

Left Hand:"Wells thats very optimistic isn't it?".

D said nothing as he opened a set of double doors and entered the Art Room of the enormous castle. Most of the pictures where still in decent shape while others where faded and torn. A picture of Zilda and him was the only one well taken care of and covered in a thick layer of dust.

Left Hand:"So she wasn't lying, eh?"

D didn't say anything, he didn't care if Zilda was right.

Suddenly Zilda came in,

Zilda:"When did you get here?"

D:"You seem calm"

Zilda:"We'll I was expecting to see that girl".

D:"She's busy"

Zilda:"Busy? Ah, I get it, 'he' showed up and bit her, didn't 'he'? This could fun!".

D just drew his blade, he'd slay Zilda, he wouldn't let her get away this time, or ever again. He dashed and Zilda jumped narrowly dodging his blade and drawing a broadsword from the air. It was anybodys guess how she had drawn the blade from the air, it was clearly real enough. Zilda's blade flashed out and D's parried it sending him flying back.

'But look! D's right shoulder was split open, when had that happened? Hadn't D's blade parried Zilda's?'

They charged each other,

'Who would be the winner of the deathly battle? Zilda Or D?'

Dracania had bet Aina fair and sqaure, Aina had tried sneak attacking her many times. But every time Dracania had been quicker it was a good thing they where practicing with fake swords. Dracania would of masacured Aina,

Aina:"Alright maybe I was wrong".

Dracania:"You where totaly wrong"

Aina:"Well thats enough fun for today, don't you think? I'm tired".

Aina:"But I have to stay up! I can't sleep or I might not wake up again! Please help me stay up".

Aina:"I'm sorry I can't if I do I could pass out and then I wouldn't be much help, you'll just have to tough it out".

Aina left Dracania alone to try to stay awake by herself witch was follish. Dracania didn't make it five minutes after Aina left, she had passed out.

'Would she ever wake again? What would D do with her if she never woke again? What is to become of this dashing Huntress?'


	17. Chapter 17, Captured

D didn't even pay attention to the gash to his right shoulder he just put his sword in his left hand. Zilda smurked, this is exactly how she wanted, she dashed as fast as she could. D swung his blade. it looked as if he'd parried Zilda's blade but once agian it didn't cutting his left hand off. D was unarmed and was unable to use his wooden needles, he was at Zilda's murcy now.

Zilda laughed, then suddenly stopped, a stake was wedged into her heart.

Zilda:"How... did you... do that...?"

D's eyes glowed red, that was her answer. D had drunk his own blood to get the edge over Zilda to be able to kill her finally.

Zilda:"You've won Hunter but alas I sence your daughter is out of her mind, she fell alseep".

D just walked away as Zilda laughed, he picked up his left hand then his sword. He didn't even glance at Zilda as she laughed her last with a grin on her face, she was happy to die.

A shadowy figure came into Dracania's room there was only one person like this, it was 'him'. 'He'd' come back for Dracania, probably to finish her off, 'he' inched closer to her.

'Him':"Dracania"

Dracania's eyes snaped open. they are dull and colorless as if she's being controlled.

She sat up,

Dracania:"Yes?"

Him:"Come to me"

'He' spread his coat open to invite Dracania. The lining was red, the color of blood, Dracania walked towards 'him' and let 'him' rap his arm around her. And with a flash 'he' was gone along with Dracania as if they where never there.

D raced towards the town at a pace it was unbelievable, he had no idea he was to late to get there.

D arrived at the town and was greated by Deity and Aina,

D:"Where is she?!"

His tone suggested fear, anger, and shame, some things he rarely showed.

Aina:"She must of fell asleep and he must of got her, i'm sorry D I was so tired! I couldn't stay awake!".

D just flicked the reins of his mount and started off,

Aina:"Wait!"

D just kept going.


	18. Chapter 18, Rescued And D's Depature

Dracania awoke to a familiar bed she had slept in it once before then she realized she's in the castle.

Dracania:"How did I end up here?"

She muttered to herself,

Dracania:"Did 'he' bring me here? Why?".

Dracania went out into the hall, there was no sign of 'him' so she headed towards the door.

Suddenly 'he' appeared right infront of Dracania,

Him:"Going somewhere?".

Dracania:"Yeah, out of here"

Him:"Why?"

Dracania:"Because I hate this place and I hate you, now get out of my way".

Him:"Huh? How are you resisting me? Just like D..."

Dracania:"What do you expect from his daughter?".

Him:"At first I didn't believe it but now i'm starting to understand"

Dracania:"Well good for you".

Dracania walked right past 'him' as if 'he' was nothing and went to door. It was locked,

Dracania:"Really?"

The pendant on her chest gave off a bright light and the doors open.

Dracania:"I expected better from 'The Great One'"

She walked out of the castle. 'He' didn't even dare follow her, there was something off about her, something 'he' couldn't place.

Dracania ran into D,

Dracania:"About time you got here, that creep seriously needs to learn some manners".

Left Hand:"Your ok?"

Dracania:"Of course, I am, D's daughter won't let no pathetic Noble will control her"

D gave her a look

Dracania:"What?".

Left Hand:"'He's' the Greater Nobility, and you're calling 'him' pathetic?"

Dracania:"Yeah, so?"

D:"You may be right"

D spoke up.

Dracania:"Ha! D agrees with me, two agenst one! Magority rules!"

His hand groaned. Dracania happaly climed on behind D,

Dracania:"So... how'd things go with Zilda?".

D:"She should be dead"

Dracania:"Well thats good, what'll we do about 'him'? Since you know".

D:"Nothing, theres nothing we can do, 'he's' after the same thing we are, to help humanity".

Dracania:"'That guy'? Helping humanity? I wish, you're messing with me right?".

D:"No"

Dracania:"Oh, you're dead serious, so 'he' really does care? Strange for a guy like that I might say".

Dracania is fast asleep under an oak tree, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps, because she's not tense all the time.

Left Hand:"She sure puts your will to kill to shame, she's so tense all the damn time, it wouldn't surprise me is she bet you to a pulp".

D knew what his hand had said was true

D:"But she wouldn't harm me, her love for me wouldn't let her"

Left Hand:"Right, because you're here father"

Silence fell

Left Hand:"Sometimes I really worry about you D"

This must of be bad his hand never called D by his name

D:"Whys that?"

D didn't seem to mind it

Left Hand:"Well to be onist, and don't hate me but.."

D:"But?"

Left Hand:"I'm worried you're becoming to reliant on her an she's becoming reliant on you! You need to let her go!"

D:"She's the one holding on, i've already let go"

Left Hand:"Really?"

D:"She doesn't need me to baby her or she'll never be a proper Hunter"

Left Hand:"Well you better tell her or she'll try and follow you"

D:"She'll just try to stop me"

Left Hand:"Then make her let go!"

Suddenly Dracania sturred

Left Hand:"She's waking up"

Dracania's eyes fluttered open

Dracania:"Hey"

D:"Good morning"

Dracania:"I miss anything?"

D:"No"

Dracania:"You have something to tell me don't you?"

D:"Yes"

Dracania:"Well...?"

D:"You need to go an hunt by yourself you can't trail me your whole life, you'll never get anywhere"

Dracania:"But-"

She stood

D:"No buts! You no longer need me to baby you! You need to stop being my partnier!"

Dracania:"D..."

Silence fell, Dracania staired at D with a look of sadness, but D staired at her with a look of pure cold ice. They stood there for the longest time, D looked away and started walking off.

Dracania:"D"

She followed, he didn't look back

Dracania:"D!"

D mounted his horse and started walking away

Dracania:"Wait! I want to give you something!"

This made D halt and turn around and head back to Dracania

Dracania:"Here"

Dracania held out the necklace D had given her from Catlin

Dracania:"You deserve this more than me"

D just looked at the necklace for the longest time, then he reached out and closed Dracania's hand around it.

D:"You keep it"

With that D turned away and started off again

Dracania:"D, just take it!"

D:"Keep it as a reminder"

With that he sprinted away before Dracania could say another word, she watched him go.

Dracania:"D..."

A tear fell from her check, she didn't even care to wipe them away, she just clutched the necklace.


	19. Chapter 19, First Hunt Alone

Dracania had slept for a good seven hours after she had cried herself to sleep clutching Catlin's necklace. She woke up to see D's hat sitting beside her

Dracania:"When did you leave this?"

She thought aloud as she picked the hat up, she took hers and sat it down and put D's on. It didn't fit so he dropped to cover her eyes, and she took it off

Dracania:"That figures"

She put hers back on and dusted D's off carefully, she would have to find something to do with it.

Dracania:"Can't just leave your hat now can I? Why would you leave it though? You need this you idiot"

Dracania put D's hat in a saddle bag he had left and tied it to the horse he'd left her,

Dracania:"Gotta make sure I have everything, eh Dad?"

She got on her horse and started off towards the village she'd ask about a place to start.

Dracania went into Aina's office to find her talking with Deity, she stood back and listened.

Aina:"What do you think D's up to?

Deity:"I already told you! He's probably busy protecting his clingy 'daughter', Dracania"

The way she said daughter made Dracania flich, she was angry

Aina:"Lucky girl, she gets all the glory!"

Deity:"You're telling me! He'd willing die for her but wouldn't lift a finger to help us"

Dracania:"You're both so wrong!"

Aina:"Dracania!"

Deity:"Be onist how much did you here"

Dracania:"Enough to know you two have a thing for my dad"

Deity:"I don't! Aina does!"

Aina groaned

Aina:"Oh, it's true! I do!"

Dracania:"You both relize he found his love and she got token from him and he won't ever love someone that way again, right?"

Deity:"Yep"

Aina:"Well... maybe"

Dracania:"Aina, you're a poor excuse for a sheriff if you love my father even though he's never gonna go agenst my mother's last breaths!".

Aina shrunk back in her chain

Aina:"You're right"

Deity:"What are you doing here anyway?"

Dracania:"I come to see if you knew where I can start"

Aina:"Where's D?"

Deity:"Girl is he all you think about?"

Aina:"Maybe..."

Deity snickered at her

Deity:"I heard there was some sightings in Ransylva and victims in Logan, D would probably go for Logan, and Ransylva isn't to far from here".

Dracania:"Well, thanks"

Deity:"Before you leave, what's that you got in your hand?"

Dracania:"Oh this? It's nothing really. Just a necklace that D got from Catlin and gave to me".

Deity:"Need me to fix it?"

Dracania:"Um.. sure"

Deity came over and took the necklace and put it around Dracania's neck perfectly and fixed it. Dracania had tore it off to try to give it to D,

Dracania:"Thanks"

Deity:"Any time, you better take care of that necklace it come from Catlin's mother's mother's mother that come from her husband".

Dracania:"Don't worry"

With that Dracania left and headed to Ransylva hopping that D would've choosen Logan leaving her an easier job.

Dracania arrived at Dulan a little before dawn, a woman emediatly came running up to her.

Woman:"You're a Vampire Hunter arn't you?"

Dracania:"Yes"

Woman:"Come quickly then!"

Dracania followed the woman to a house, then dismounted and followed her inside to a room.

A girl lay on a bed with her eyes shut and sleeping so soundly Dracania approached her. She examined the wounds on the girls neck,

Dracania:"How old is she?"

Woman:"She's eightteen today, her name is Doris, Doris something or another"

Dracania:"Doris... Doris... Doris... why does that name sound formiliar?"

Then Dracania remembered

Dracania:'You where staked before?'

D:'Only once, while I was trying to save a victim'

Dracania:'And it's been with you ever since?'

D:'Pretty much, her name was Doris, Doris Lang'

Dracania:'Doesn't sound formiliar'

D:'It shouldn't she died long ago'

Dracania:"Would her last name happen to be Lang by any chance?"

Woman:"I don't think so, possibly"

Dracania:"Was there ever a Doris Lang here?"

Woman:"Yes, long ago, why?

Dracania:"She have any children?"

Woman:"I think she had just one"

Dracania:"And what happened to her?"

Woman:"She dissapeared after Doris died, after a while this girl showed up like this"

Dracania:"You think she could possibly be Doris's daughters daughter?"

Woman:"Rose? Have a daughter? Not likely, but anything is possible"

Dracania stood,

Dracania:"Where was the Noble sighted?"

Woman:"Over near Count Lee's old place"

Dracania thanked her and asked the location and headed in that direction but couldn't shake the feeling this was a bad idea.

D is headed towards Logan

Left Hand:"Alright i'm gonna say! I know why you really took Logan instead of Ransylva. Because that stupid Doris Lang was there, you still care about her don't you?"

D:"You really think that?"

Left Hand:"Hell no! You loved that girl but not like your wife, but why let her go there?"

D:"She won't find anything there"

Left Hand:"Lets hope. Anyways, why'd you leave your hat with her?"

So D had actually left his real hat with Dracania. D wasn't wearing his travelers hat, that was proff enough he had

D:"I don't know"

Left Hand:"See this is why I worry about you! Your getting more sun now! I hope you relize this could be bad! I mean come on! You really wan't to die don't you?"

His hand went on, and D didn't seem to be listening, perhaps he was to busy thinking about Dracania or to concentrated on the job ahead to care.

Left Hand:"Thats it isn't it? You want to die so you can be with Catlin again! Thats it! You're so pathetic! You're always such a softie when it could get in your way! I sware you're doing all this on purpose to get on my nerves! Well it's working! I'm just going to ignore you!"

D smilled, he knew his hand wouldn't keep that promise it eventually said something. He just headed towards Logan, he'd let Dracania go to Ransylva, yes, but not without reason.

'Just what was this reason? So she would know what had happened there? Just what was this dashing Hunter thinking?'


	20. Chapter 20, Rain

Dracania had explored Count Magnus Lee's castle was without any luck. She had gone to a nearby forest to sleep, she figured it would be ok till she ran into a guy.

Dracania:"My bad!"

Guy:"It's arlight"

Dracania blushed, not only because she was embarassed, but she thought the guy was not just cute but handsom.

It was night, the Nobilities time,

Dracania:"I should really watch where i'm going"

Guy:"I don't hold it agenst you"

This made Dracania blush more

Dracania:"Um... th-thanks"

She was nervious

Guy:"I'm Rain, you are?"

Dracania:'This couldn't possibly be Rain!'

Dracania:"Dracania"

Rain:"I've heard of you, where's that guy your suppose to be traveling with?"

Dracania:"We split the partnership up, I was in his way"

Rain:"Well it's a pleasure to meet you"

He didn't offer his hand

Dracania:"Are you a Hunter?"

Rain:"I'm a Werewolf Hunter"

Dracania:"I'm pretty sure you've heard of my profesion"

Rain:"Vampire Hunter"

Dracania:"And i'm bet you've heard about what I am too"

Rain:"Yes, a dhampir, i'm a dhampir as well"

He sounded so confident

Dracania:"Really?"

Rain nodded

Dracania:"I thought dhampir's had to be Vampire Hunter's"

Rain:"Not really, they can be any type of Hunter as long as they hunt"

Dracania suddenly yawned

Dracania:"Oh, sorry, my bad"

Rain:"It's al-"

Rain broke out into a yawn. Dracania took note at how long his fangs are, she felt sceptic about Rain being a dhampir.

Rain:"What?"

Rain had noticed the look Dracania was giving him, it worried him like he had a secret to hide from her, from everybody.

Dracania:"Nothing, just wandering what my father would say about you"

Rain:What would he say?"

Dracania:"Probably to avoid you, i'm not really sure"

Rain:"Sounds like a cold guy"

Dracania:"He's not cold, everybody has got him wrong, he's actually kind and carring"

Rain:"He's a Hunter?"

Dracania:"Well he was one of the best till I came along, then I took the title"

Rain:"You wouldn't happen to be saying your D's daughter, would you?"

Dracania:"What if I am?"

Rain:"I wouldn't believe you"

Dracania:"Well he is weather you believe me or not, it's your own problem"

Dracania went over to her hourse and pulled out D's hat

Rain:"Why do you have a second hat?"

Dracania:"It's not my hat"

Rain:"Then why do you have it? And who's is it's?"

Dracania:"Who it belongs to is none of your buisness"

Rain:"Well atleast tell me why you have it"

Dracania:"A really good friend gave it to me, thats all you need to know"

She put D's hat back up, she could see D now, the wind tossing his long brown hair into his eyes, without a hat to stop it.

Rain:"Alright, they most be really dumb to hand over there hat if they're a Hunter"

Dracania:"He's not dumb! He just wanted me to have keepsake from him so I wouldn't forget him"

Rain:"Most be one heck of a friend"

Dracania didn't respond, she just smilled lightly

Dracania:"What if I told you, my father, Vampire Hunter D, gave me it, what would you say?"

Rain:"That he's an idiot"

Dracania just smurked at that

Dracania:"Perhaps you don't see what lies behind the lies"

Rain:"Huh?"

Dracania:"He gave it to me so he'd eventually have to come back for it"

Rain:"He could just get a different one"

Dracania:"I have a feeling he's attached to thi hat"

Rain just perced his lips annoyed, Dracania slightly nodded and mounted up.

Rain:"Will I see you again?"

Dracania:"Probably not"

Rain:"Can I come with you? I might be helpful"

Dracania thought it over

Dracania:'I guess I could use the help, and he's so handsom, I can't say no'

Dracania:"Fine, but don't ever get in my way! Got it?"

Rain:"Sure thing"

He got on behind Dracania. She didn't even protest to him holding onto her tightly, she didn't mind

Dracania stopped outside some ruins and Rain followed her inside, she didn't even seem to notice him there or care. She sat her saddlebags down and sat beside them, Rain sat opposite from her. She pulled out D's hat once again, she glanced at Rain, he'd fallen asleep when the sun had started to shine on the ruins. He had picked his spot carefully, he still sat in shadows

Dracania:"What a strange guy"

Dracania muttered. She ran her hands across the fabric of D's hat, she already missed him allot. She wanted to know what he was up to

Dracania:"I hope you're not worrying about me, you should worry about yourself"

To anyone Dracania would of seemed crazy, the wind howled, as if to say 'he's not'. Dracania sighed and leaned back and closed her eyes, she'd search for the Noble later.

Rain awoke when night fell to see Dracania fast asleep, she looked lovely now that she wasn't so tense looking. Rain could smell her blood, it was a sweet smell, he wanted it! But he got the feeling that it had been tainted by someone. He couldn't help himself, he made his way over to Dracania, her hair covered her neck. She was facing to the left, he pushed her hair to the side then froze in place. There on her pale skin where two marks, Rain got the feeling they cam from 'him'.

Dracania sturred, she was waking! Dracania perried up at Rain, she had noticed to look on his face.

Dracania:"What is it?"

Rain:"'He' bit you?"

Fear was in his voice

Dracania:"Yes, and what do you think you're doing?"

Rain:"Your blood, it called to me, I couldn't resist"

Dracania:"Well I don't mind, can't be worse than 'his' bite"

Rain:"That would go agenst the rules"

Dracania:"Rules?"

Rain:"Once a Noble has bitten a human no other Noble can till that Noble is dispatched"

Dracania:"Well I guess you're out of luck then"

Dracania tugged her scarf up to cover the marks as if that would get rid of them.

Rain sat down where he'd been.

Rain:"You must be in hell"

Dracania:"Not really, i'm fine"

Rain:"Really? 'He' has such a powerful bite, i'm surprised you're even alive!"

Dracania just smilled

Dracania:"Maybe it's because i'm D's daughter, and D's 'his' son"

Rain:"D's the Ancestor's son?"

Dracania:"Yep"

Rain:"That's impossible!"

Dracania:"What did you expect from all those expiriments? D's the only success"

Rain:"Are you messing with me?"

Dracania:"No, it's all true, everything"

Rain just staired up at Dracania who was stairing down at him coldly and thruthfully.

Over the next few days Dracania became attatched to Rain, she loved him, but was afraid to tell him

Dracania:'I wish I didn't have to be a Hunter, the I could be with Rain without worrying'

Rain:"Do you really want that?"

Dracania froze up

Dracania:"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

Rain:"Well... i'd tell you but you'd turn agenst me"

Dracania:"Just tell me, I promise I won't"

Rain:"Ok.. the truth is-"


	21. Chapter 21, Niar Drake

'Truth is' he had paused and sighed,

Rain:"The truth is Dracania that my name isn't Rain and i'm not a dhampir, I milady am a onhorable Noble by the name of Niar, Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake"

Dracania:"Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Yes, thats my name, are you mad?"

Dracania was dumbfounded she didn't know what to think

Dracania:'He's a count and a grand duke, and a baron? Great! And i've fallen inlove with him! D's gonna be pissed!'

Dracania couldn't find the words to say

Dracania:"Um..."

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Theres no need to say it, I know"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake reached over and kissed Dracania fully on the lips making her blush big time. After a while pulled he pulled back and backed away from Dracania leaving her mezmorized.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake had dissapeared, Dracania looked around for him everywhere.

Dracania:"Niar? Nair?! Nair!"

But he didn't show, the wind seemed to say 'I'll be back', she touched her lips hardly believing a Noble and count and grand duke and a baron had kissed her.

Dracania quickly gathered up her stuff, she'd go and find Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake, she felt like she had to.

'I'm here' the wind wispered, Dracania turned around to see Niar.

Dracania:"Niar!"

She was about to run to him

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"You should leave"

Dracania:"Why? Is it because i'm a Hunter?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"'He''s coming here to collect you, and I won't let 'him', now leave!"

Dracania was at a loss for words, she just mounted up and sprinted out of the ruins and headed away. She had traveled a good distance out, and she was scarried, she wanted to head back. She couldn't though she didn't want 'him' to get her and Niar risk his life to get her back.

Dracania froze at the sight of a figure in black coming into view,

Dracania:'Is that D?!'

Dracania started to panic, she'd have to explain everything to him!

He got closer and Dracania desided she might as well give him his hat. She knew it was D because she reconized his long brown hair as it blew in the wind.

D had reached her,

Dracania:"Hey D"

D:"What are you doing out here? Towns that way"

Dracania:"I was just resting and was about to head back till you came along"

D didn't seem to buying it

D:"Still got my hat?"

Dracania pulled it out

Dracania:"You really think i'd leave it?"

D didn't say anything as he took his hat and put it on and started off without another word.

Dracania let out a sigh once D's form had dwindled into the distance, she had managed not to rouse suspicion.

Dracania noticed something coming from town, it looked to be Niar. Dracania squinted, it was Niar!

She quickly raced over to him

Dracania:"How'd it go?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I told 'him' everything and 'he' bet me up pretty badly to, but i'll be fine"

Dracania nodded

Dracania:"Atleast you ok"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake smilled at this and got on behind her

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Did anybody come by?"

Dracania:"No"

She had just lied and it felt bad

Dracania:"Well actually... yes... just D... he only asked for his hat and left..."

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Well thats good"

Dracania woke up to see Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake stairing down at her, she smilled, she loved him so much, she didn't care what others thought.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Morning, my angel"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake kissed Dracania's check and she sat up smilling

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Did you sleep well?"

Dracania:"I slept like a baby, i've never slept so good ever"

She holded up agenst Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake's chest, she felt confrotable here like he could protect her from anything. And he pretty much could, well except the Ancestor maybe.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"My angel?"

Dracania:"Yes? Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake? My love"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Niar will be just fine, my angel"

Dracania:"Anything you wish Niar I shall grant, my love"

Dracania kissed Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake's check

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Wanna go dance in the rain, my angel?"

Dracania:"But won't that harm you, my love?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Yes, but i'd do it just for you, my angel"

Dracania:"How about we just dance inside, my love?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Sure thing, my angel"

They danced intill dusk started to creep into the horrizon and Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drakedissapeared. Dracania couldn't help but ponder what he was thinking as she lay sprawled out her bed.

'What would happen if D finds out?' These two could be torn appart, and heartbroken, Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake would be dead. D would kill him, and Dracania would do everything in her will power to stop him.


	22. Chapter 22, D's Visit And A Surprise

It seems like it's been forever since Dracania last saw D, witch is eating at her, even Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake can't make it go away. It felt like something was nawing at her heart, gilt, thats what it was, she was feeling gilty she didn't tell to truth.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Whats the matter, my angel?"

Dracania:"I think we should tell D about us, my love"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"You sure you want to?"

Dracania nodded

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Then lets call him up and tell him, he won't be happy"

Dracania:"I reliezed this"

Dracania was about to enter the room when she heard the two talking it seemed important.

D:"So you're Noble?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Yep"

D:"And you've fallen deeply inlove with my daughter?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Thats correct"

D:"You better have not hurt her!"

D had his sword drawn, Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake didn't look impressed

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I wasn't going to try anything without your promission"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake pushed D's blade away from his face

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Or you rather me do as I wish with her?"

D sheathed his blade

D:"You made a wishe choice calling me here, but why do you love her?"

Dracania stiffined, she felt sick and rushed towards the bathroom, this didn't exape ethier D or Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake's notice.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"You ok, my angel?"

Dracania:"Fine, my love"

D arched an eyebrow at this

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"What?"

D:"Angel? Love?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Yeah, it's our nicknames for each other... problem?"

D said nothing, and Dracania shyly came in and went to Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake an he wrapped his arms around her. She was shacking like a leaf

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"You ok, my angel?"

Dracania just nodded

Dracania:"Just a little cold is all, my love"

She hodled closer to Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake not even caring if D saw, he looked down on her and smilled. D didn't say anything as he left, Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake glanced up to see him gone. He was going to tell Dracania but she looked so fragile all he wanted to do was comfort her.

Dracania awoke from a nightmare, she hated having them

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Come here"

He sat on the bed and Dracania climbed onto his lap and got as she possibly could to him. This comforted her when she needed some comfort, she was so fragile right now cause she was weak. She'd been weak since D left on his visit, Dracania could barely get up sometimes. And the nightmares where getting worse and very painful, it was warring Dracania down. Dracania's rib cage is showing from under her shirt, she hadn't been strong enough to eat.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"My poor angel"

He held her so close to try to make her feel better, he didn't know what to do anymore. He had tried countless times to let her drink his blood but everytime she refused, she wouldn't do it.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Will you just drink my blood? You're going to die at this point if you don't..."

His voice trailed off he didn't want to lose her, tears sparkled in his eyes, tears of blood. He let them streak down his checks as he sobbed holding the very weak and sick form of Dracania. Her breathing was labored and she'd become very pale, and very tired.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Please!"

Dracania shock her head no slightly it's all she could moster

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Why are you letting yourself die? You can't leave me!"

Dracania reached out and touched Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake's check

Dracania:"Fine, i'll do it... just for you..."

That was the first time she had spoke in a long time. Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake wipped his tears and then cut his wrist and offered Dracania it. He expected Dracania to reject it again like she'd done countless times, but she accepted it. Suddenly Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake felt a dissyness come over him, then before it got to bad it stopped. Dracania had pulled away, her eyes fermly shut tight, she had promised herself she wouldn't drink, but she had. Dracania let Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake's wrist go and slumped agenst his chest, she was tired. Soon Dracania's breathing bacame steady, and Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake breathed a sigh of relief. He strocked the lose hair from Dracania's eyes, she wasn't wearing her hat so it got in her eyes allot.

Dracania woke up with a headache but otherwise she was fine, she remembered last night clearly. She sighed and sat up, Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake had most likely gone to get some rest. She got up, she felt a little dizzy but shrugged it off, she went to the mirror. She staired at her semi-transparent reflection, she looked sleep drived. Dracania sighed once more, she didn't care she was just glad she hadn't harmed Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake.

A knock sounded on Dracania's door, she stood in the bathroom looking into to mirror. She went an answered her door it was Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake obviously

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Morning, my angel"

Dracania:"Morning, my love"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"You seem different..."

Dracania:"Different how?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Like there's more than one of you here"

Dracania:"Huh?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I don't get it"

Dracania:"Most be something messing with your senses"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake shrugged

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Could be"

Dracania:"Why don't we go for a walk threw the woods?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Sure"

They walked threw the woods without specking just to to think to themselves, and have some freedom.

Dracania just stood there horrified, she could sware she had lost it or something, but she got what Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake meant. She sensed someone else like her somewhere, she couldn't figure it out so she just dignured it. Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake came in and rapped his arm's around her abdomen.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"How are you today, my angel?"

Dracania:"To be onist, I could be allot better, but you make it seem better, my love"

She took ahold of his right and in hers

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Well i'm glad I make you fell better, my angel"

Dracania just softly smilled, she was scarried something was wrong with her, she hopped nothing was. Suddenly Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake looked puzzled

Dracania:"What is it, my love?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"My angel... I think... no... it's not possible..."

Dracania:"What is, my love?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake looked Dracania in the eye in her reflection

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"You're going to be a mom"


	23. Chapter 23, A Mother

Dracania froze in place and Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake moved his hands to her hips so she could touch her abdomen.

Dracania:"I-I don't understand... my love"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Are you afraid, my angel?"

Dracania nodded heavily, she was terrified

Dracania:"Can you tell if it's a girl or boy, my love?"

She turned to Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake

Count Grand Duke Niar:"It's going to be a girl i'm sure of it, my angel"

Dracania smilled faintly at this

Dracania:"A daughter..."

She let her voice trail off, she couldn't express what she was feeling right now, she was so happy.

Dracania:"She'll be Noble, won't she, my love?"

Count Grand Duke Niar:"That seems the most likely... my angel"

Dracania frowned, she would be hunted one day

Dracania:"We have to keep her hidden, they'll murder her out there, my love"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Wait, I think she has a heartbeat, my angel"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake had placed his hand where Dracania's was

Dracania:"Really, my love?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"It's very faint, fainter than yours..."

Dracania:"What does that mean, my love?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"It's weak to count, my angel"

He frowned, he didn't want his daughter to be like him, to be a freak of nature that shouldn't be.

Dracania frowned more as well, and touched Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake's hand.

Dracania:"We'll just have to hope for the best right, my love?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"It's all we can do, my angel"

Dracania is leaned agenst Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake, she'd been like this for hours, she'd been woke by a nightmare. It was so bad, she was worried about her child

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"She's fine, my angel. You can calm down"

Dracania:"I'm fine, my love. Just wondering"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"About what?"

Dracania:"What should we call her?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I haven't thought about it! How about... Angel?"

Dracania:"No... thats not it..."

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"How about Faith?"

Dracania:"Whats with you and names like Angel and Faith?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Are those bad names, my angel?"

Dracania:"I was thinking maybe it should start with a D..."

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I've got it!"

Dracania:"What is it, my love?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"It's D-"


	24. Chapter 24, Dima

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"It's Dima"

Dracania:"Dima?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Yes, Dima, itsn't it lovely, my angel?"

Dracania:"What does it mean, my love?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"It means it's raining"

Dracania:"I like it, my love"

Count Grand Duke Niar:"I'm glad you do, my angel"

Count Grand Duke Niar held Dracania so close

Dracania is holding a bundle, she smiles down at her daughter, Dima, means to rain

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Can I see her, my angel?"

Dracania:"Be careful, my love"

Dracania hands Dima over to Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake and he holds her and smiles down at her.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"She looks like her mom"

Dracania:"Is she like me though, my love?"

Fear was defently in Dracania's voice, Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake nodded

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"She'll be lovely just like you... but..."

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake frowned

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"She's a Noble..."

Dracania just nodded slightly, she knew what that meant, Dima would never get to know true happiness.

Dracania took her from Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake, she didn't say anyting. There was nothing to be said, they sat there for the longest time without any words being spoken.

Dracania watches as Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake and Dima play tag, Dracania didn't care to play she liked watching.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake had just cought Dima and she giggled, and Dracania took note of her fangs. She was a Noble and Dracania knew it, her intincts told her to run.

Dima came over to her,

Dima:"Whats wrong mommy?"

Dracania:"Nothing, my daughter"

Dima:"Daddy wants to talk to you and i'm not aloud to listen"

Dracania:"Alright then, go play somewhere till I come get you, ok, my daughter?"

Dima nodded and ran off and Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake came over

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I can't place it... she's a Noble but she acts so human..."

Dracania had noticed this as well

Dracania:"Have you seen anything like it before, my love?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Never, my angel"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake sighed

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I'm worried about her, my angel"

Dracania:"Me to, my love"

And they had every reason to be, Dima had no heartbeat like a Noble but she acted so human.

Dracania:"Maybe she is a dhampir... just different..."

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I hope so, my angel"

Dracania sighed and pulled as close as she dared to Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake's chest to comfort her racing mind.

Dima came running in, strait for Dracania

Dracania:"What is it, my daughter?"

Dracania had pulled away from Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake and crouched down to Dina's height.

Dima:"There's a man in black coming this way!"

Dracania glanced up at Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake

Dima:"He was riding a horse, and looked to have some kind of hat and a sword!"

Dracania:"Dima stay here with your father, i'll take care of this, ok, my daughter?"

Dima nodded and went to Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake and he took ahold of her hand to comfort her.

Dracania went outside and waited for D to stop infront of her

Dracania:"Hello D, what are you doing here? Come to check on me after so long?"

Dracania said sternly

D:"Yes, I come to check on you"

Dracania:"As you can see i'm fine, now please go back to hunting, i'm taking a break"

D:"Who was the little girl earlier?"

Dracania:"Oh her? She's tagging along for a bit"

D didn't even so much as blink at this

D:"May I see her?"

Dracania:"Why? So you can help me? I don't need your help D, i'm fine on my own"

D:"She looked like a Noble"

Dracania:"Well your eyes where messing with you"

D didn't seem to be buying it, he dismounted and shoved Dracania to the side

Dracania:"D! Please don't!"

She ran after him but he was so quick and Dracania was tired.

Dracania:"Dima! Run!"

D reached the area where Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake and Dima are, Dima was cowering behind Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake.

Dracania:"D... don't be mad..."

D said nothing he just turned on his heels and started leaving

Dracania:"D! Wait! I can explain!"

But before she could say anymore D had rode off, Dracania sighed sadly and returned to Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake and Dima.

She'd have to find a place for them to stay where D wouldn't look for them if he did.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"He looked pissed"

Dracania:"Well, thats his own problem"

Nothing more was said.

Dima is now ten, she looks allot like Dracania but she had some of Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake's characteristics. Like his eye color, red, his hair color, raven black, and of course fangs you could only see when she laughed or smilled.

Dracania couldn't help but worry that D would come for Dima and Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake.


	25. Chapter 25, D's Not So Friendly Visit

Dracania couldn't find Dima, she ran into Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake

Dracania:"Have you seen Dima?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"She went to pick flowers"

Dracania nodded and went outside but froze when she saw D and Dima. D is still on his mount peiring down at Dima who looks up at D shocked.

Dima:"I'm Dima, whats your name?"

D:"D"

Dima:"Wow! That sounds like someone saying goodbye"

Nothing from D

Dima:"Wanna pick flowers with me?"

Dracania held her breath, D would turn her down breaking her spirit

D:"I have work to do"

Dima:"Oh... ok..."

Dima seemed sadened by this

Dima:"You're here to kill daddy arn't you?"

D nodded. He dismounted and tried walking past the seemingly dazed Dima, but she grabbed the hem of his coat.

Dima:"Please don't kill daddy mister!"

D:"It's my job"

Dima:"Please!"

Dima begged. Hurt showed in D's eyes but vanished

D:"I have to, hunting Nobility is my life, the only one I know how to live"

Dima yanked on D's coat pulling him down, then she grabbed his scarf

Dima:"I will never let you hurt daddy!"

Dracania rushed over, Dima was chocking D

Dracania:"Enough! That's enough Dima!"

Dracania had to pry Dima from D's scarf so he could breath, her grip was that strong. D stood and Dracania stood infront of Dima in D's way

Dracania:"Leave"

D:"Not till I've done my job"

Dracania:"Then you'll have to kill me first"

This made D freeze in place for a moment

D:"I'll leave them alive if you hunt with me"

Dracania:"Fine!"

Dracania spat, D just nodded softly and walked past her.

Dima:"Who's he?"

Dracania:"My father"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake wasn't thrilled to see D, but Dracania explained but he was still angry.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"So you just agreed to going back to killing my kind?"

Dracania:"He would of killed you and Dima!"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I'm a Count, and a Grand Duke, and a Baron! I can handle myself!"

Dracania:"Well I guess I should just stop carring!"

Dracania locked herself in their room, they had moved into the same room when Dima was born.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I didn't mean it like that, my angel"

Dracania:"Go away Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake!"

This made Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake's heart ache, he carred deeply for Dracania.

He leaned agenst the door and closed his eyes, he heard Dracania sobbing on the other side, this hurt his heart more.

He was about to open the door, but he caught a voice, Dima, she was humming, Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake opened his eyes.

Dima was coming his way, she was such an odd Noble, she stopped infront of Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake.

Dima:"Is mom alright? Did you two have a fight?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"She's upset at something I said"

Dima:"Maybe I can coaz her out"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"You don't have to, my daughter"

Dima:"I'll do it anyways"

Dima knocked on the door

Dima:"It's Dima"

Dracania:"I want to be alone, my daughter"

Dima:"Why? Was it because what daddy said?"

Dracania:"Your father. Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake, can tell you"

Dima looked at her father, Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake,

Dima:"What did you say?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I told her I didn't need help"

Dima:"You know she's a person who likes to know she's a big help"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake sighed

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I know"

Dima:"Well, it's up to you to make it up to her"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I know"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake knocked on the door

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"My angel, I know you're mad and upset with me. But please just listen"

Dracania:"Fine"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake sighed, "It's like this..."


	26. Chapter 26, The Truth Is To Much

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"It's like this..."

He had paused to sigh

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I was originally sent to capture you for him, but once I saw you, I couldn't make myself do it"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake sighed once again, he'd never told anyone this before.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I couldn't let 'him' have you, not after I learned 'he' had attacked you"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake put his hand to the door

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Then I didn't want to hide the truth from you, so I told you my name"

He paused

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake, that name carries allot of weight"

He removed his hand from the door, and sighed once again... he was about tell his deepest secret ever... only him his father, and his mother had known. Now he'd tale Dracania

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I'm a Count because I rule what Count Magnus Lee did so long ago, this region, Frontier Sector Ten, or the Ransylva area"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake sighed once more

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I'm a Grand Duke of 'his' army... and i'm Countess Zilda's son"

Dracania came out

Dracania:"You're Zilda's son?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Yes, my father was Count Grand Duke Drake"

This made Dracania go stiff

Dracania:"'Count' Grand Duke Drake's... son?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"You ok, my angel?"

Dracania was frozen solid

Dracania:"It's nothing! Nothing!"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"You're lying"

Dracabia sighed

Dracania:"Fine, you'd find out eventually. Me and D slayed your parents"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Huh?"

Dracania:"We'll when I was five D wanted to take me hunting with him, he said I was ready. So we went to these ruins, I got lost and scarred but when I came across the Noble he grabbed me... and D was going to step foward but... he threatened to bite me and suck my blood. Of course D backed down, he didn't want me being bit at so young. Then my mother came in, her name was Catlin, she was a dhampir, he tossed me and I was baldy hurt but still awake. He also threatened Catlin's life but D didn't seem fazzed by this. Then I saw why before Drake did, there were fang marks on her neck... from D..."

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"D had bitten his love?"

Dracania:"Only to keep her with him is what he tells me. Well of course Drake find's this ammusing and D charges but he's to late, Drake pulls out a spear and... he stabs my mother threw the heart. I try to help her but he got me threw the stomic and D finished him. Thats all I remember I had blacked out and when I woke up my mother was gone..."

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"He took you're mother from you at just five years old?"

Dracania nodded

Dracania:"I was just five..."

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake was speachless

Dracania:"It was a little before I meet you that we dispatched Zilda, she'd almost killed me with her illusions though. And I got to see a side of 'him' I bet no one has ever seen"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Witch would be?"

Dracania:"'Him' happy and smilling and having fun, not regretting anything and not remembering 'his' faults"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Your right i've never seen 'him' like that"

Dracania:"Well I got to..."

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"So I now rule there lands?"

Dracania nodded

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Thats allot of land"

Dracania stayed silent and Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake sighed.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"They should of had another son or something I don't need all this responsibility!"

Dracania looked at him sadly

Dracania:"What? Being a Count? Or a Grand Duke? or a Baron? Or the fact your a father?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I have nothing agenst being a father, i've always wanted a child of my own. Thats why Dima's so special to me! But being a Count, Grand Duke, and Baron isn't easy. Once your parents get killed everything they own becomes yours"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake just shock his head, Dracania just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"What are you..."

Dracania's blood was calling out to him... it was still as sudecing as ever, but he faught it. He wouldn't bite her! But his grip was slipping and he leaned towards Dracania's neck. He inched closer, he felt 'his' presence, he fought past it. He was starving! His fangs met Dracania's neck and she ghasped. Her world started to spin and distort, it was aweful, she couldn't remember how to stand or anything. She crumpled to the floor, by the time Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake had finished she was nearly dead. She tried getting back up, but she was so very weak and frial so she passed out right then and there.


	27. Chapter 27, Love, Hunting, And A Secret

Dracania awoke to a sever headache, she couldn't recal what had happened after she had hugged Count Grand Duke Niar Drake. She rubbed the marks on her neck, they flet newier, this made Dracania worry

Dracania:'Did Niar-?'

She emediatly rejected that thought, Count Grand Duke Niar Drake would never bite her and suck her blood!

Just then Count Grand Duke Niar Drake came in.

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake:"Your awake!"

He looked so happy to see Dracania awake

Dracania:"Why wouldn't I be?"

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake looked away nerviously,

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake:"No reason"

Dracania knew he was hiding something from her, and she'd fingure it out.

Dracania:"Alright just tell me! It's not like you bit me or something witch doesn't really matter seeing as how 'he's' already done it".

This made Count Grand Duke Niar Drake freeze up a little

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake:"Well I did bite you but..."

Dracania:"But?"

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake:"I nearly killed you! I almost killed you! I knew I was drinking to much! But I let myself do it!"

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake spat nashing his fangs angry at himself for slipping and giving in. Dracania stood up and came up behind Count Grand Duke Niar Drake and wrapped her hands around his waist.

Although Count Grand Duke Niar Drake was a bit taller than Dracania she put her head on his left shoulder.

Dracania:"My love..."

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake touched Dracania's check

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake:"My angel..."

Dracania pulled away and looked Count Grand Duke Niar Drake in the eye

Dracania:"Nothing you do will ever upset me or make me hate you, got it?"

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake nodded

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake:"Got it"

Dracania smilled

Dracania:"You might want to go make sure Dima isn't getting into trouble I want to get some stuff done real fast"

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake nodded and left the room and Dracania started cleaning up.

It wasn't long after she'd started cleaning up that D showed up and told her he was heading out. Dracania obviously had to go, but she tried making D let her stay, she felt sick. Not like when she was pergnant with Dima, this was worse... allot worse, she had toruble even staying awake. She'd have to consult Count Grand Duke Niar Drake when she got back but for now she'd have to focus on the task ahead.

As they where about to leave Dracania bumped into Count Grand Duke Niar Drake.

Dracania:"I have to ask you something, my love"

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake:"What is it, my angel?"

Dracania:"Do you think...?"

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake frooze up

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake:"You're not saying... are you?"

Dracania nodded softly

Dracania:"I think so..."

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake:"Let me listen real quick while D's busy with Dima's endless questions".

Dracania hadn't noticed Dima was talking to D, she stiffled a laugh at that, D most have a soft spot for children.

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake:"I don't believe it..."

Dracania:"What is it, my love?"

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake:"It's a boy but..."

Dracania:"What?"

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake looked up at Dracania

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake:"He's a Noble"

Dracania:"Will he be like Dima?"

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake shock his head sadly

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake:"No... he's a full blooded Noble..."

Dracania couldn't help but want to cry. He'd be hunted, possibly killed!

Count Grand Duke Niar Drake:"Shh... you mustn't let D know. He shouldn't know of this"

Dracania didn't argue she knew why, he'd be pissed first off, and he'd want to dispose of him.

Dracania barried her face into Count Grand Duke Niar Drake's chest and cried for the longest time.

She slowly pulled away and wiped her tears and went over to D who was waiting for her. 'How would she keep the truth from D?' He already knew about Dima and seemed ok with it but this child would be different. He'd be one of the monsters he's suppose to cut down in D's eyes.

But Dracania would stand in his way and Count Grand Duke Niar Drake would do his best to protect his family as well.


	28. Chapter 28, History

Dracania had made it threw the ride to town and the sheriff's office without any complecations. But when they got to the ruins of a castle she started feeling severaly sick. She knew she'd have to suck it up and fake it out just to protect her unborn son, even if he is a full blooded Noble.

Dracania tripped D caught her by her abdomen, she hoped he wouldn't notice, he just helped her stand without a word. Dracania sighed the herself, she was sure D would hotice and he'd be pissed and he'd try to kill her son. He didn't seem to notice and continued on his way while Dracania slowly trailed him.

Suddenly Dracania caught a voice, it was the voice of the Left Hand, she'd managed to catch it.

Left Hand:"She is acting weird, like she's got some thing to hide. We already know Dima's hers and the Nobles, whats she hiding this time I wander"

D didn't respond and the hand went on

Left Hand:"I know why you can't bring yourself to cut down that Noble. Because you'd break you're poor daughters heart, is it? And not to mention they have had a Noble with a heartbeat, she's gotta be a dhampir, but her heartbeats even lighter than yours!"

Dracania held in a ghasp, Dima's heartbeat was so faint she could only hear it because of her Noble hearing. That meant D's had to be pretty faint

Left Hand:"And whats the Noble's name she is so in love with?"

D:"Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake"

Left Hand:"Yep, he's was just a count of Frointer Sector Ten or the Ransylva area. And now he owns nine and eight, since Zilda had nine and Drake had eight, most be allot on his shoulders. And not to mention he's a grand duke of your fathers army, just because Drake was one. And because Drake owned Sector Eight that made him a count, and Zilda was a Countess because she had Sector Nine. So that makes him a Baron, thats just his titles alone! He got Niar from Zilda, her middle name was Niar, and he got Drake from Drake seeing as how he had only one name"

Nothing from D at first

D:"So?"

Left Hand:"He's one of the Greater Nobility, and his title is really high up there cause of who his parents were and the land he owned and owns now".

D said nothing, or perhaps he didn't care

Left Hand:"And to top it all off, he's deeply in love with your daughter, how does that make you feel?"

D:"I don't care"

Left Hand:"Liar. I know you care! You have to care! You know what Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake is like! Well he was just Rain to everybody else, wasn't he?"

D nodded

Left Hand:"He told you his biggest secret when you where just a kid, eh?"

D:"Yes, he told me allot of things"

Left Hand:"Like what?"

D:"The truth about what 'he' was doing"

Left Hand:"Oh! So one of 'his' grand duke's who just happened to be Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake told you the truth?"

D:"Yes"

Dracania surpassed another ghasp, and D turned to her

D:"Where you listening?"

Dracania nodded

D:"Then you know I know him"

Dracania:"It explains why he's not affraid of you and says he can handle you"

D said nothing

Dracania:"I guess you know everything about him"

Left Hand:"He was one of the Ancestor's greatest grand duke's"

Dracania:"Till he meet me"

Left hand:"Well he's still a grand duke to 'him', 'he' can't change that, Drake left the position to him"

Dracania imagined Drake, he had a blackish blue almost raven hair, red eyes, he was about D's height, his hair was slicked down. He was very muscular, more than D, dressed in grand duke armour with a black cape, with orange linning. Dracania imagined the wind tossing his lose strands of hair from under his hat. Well actually it was a helmet but he had pulled it up so you could see his face, a scar was across his right eye.

Left Hand:"And Zilda had just been a simple Noble till the Ancestor let her rule a sector making her a countess. And her marrying Drake made her special

Dracania imagined Zilda, her hair a golden brown, it reached to her waist, her eyes red. She was Dracania's height, Dracania is half a head taller than D. She was of adverage weight like Dracania, but Zilda was more lady-like than her. Dracania imagined her hair being blown then her in Drake's arms holding her tightly and lovingly.

Dracania:"Well I know this, he told me"

D:"Then you see he's not lying?"

Dracania:"When he told me I reconized all the simularites and I knew things wouldn't be eays"

Dracania thought about Niar, his hair a golden brown clashing with a blackish blue almost raven, making him look charming. She was lost in his gleaming red eyes, they seemed to make him more gorgeous than possible. He stood a head taller than Dracania, making her head to just his chest, witch she loved to bury he face in. He whore black with light blue details and he had a crystal around his neck. Dracania had given her necklace to Dima, D had told her to so she did. Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake whore a cape with a light blue lining, that Dracania admired.

D said nothing and started walking back the way they had come.

Dracania:"Did we just come here to talk?"

D just nodded

D:"I needed to tell you the truth, and now I have so we're leaving"

Dracania didn't argue she just followed.


	29. Chapter 29, The Truth And True Love

Dracania is riding in Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake's carriage, he said he wanted to visit a friend about Dima.

Dracania:"I don't see why we have to see this old friend about Dima"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"He worked with me while I worked for the Ancestor. He no longer works for the Ancestor though, he use to study Noble and human cross breeding"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake answered from inside his coffin, it was daylight outside.

They'd traveled all night and still had a good ways to go to get to there destination.

Dracania:"Who was he?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"His name is Yin, he will be able to help use understand Dima better. And Damien"

Dracania:"Damien?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Is that a bad name?"

Dracania:"I was thinking he could be Rain"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I think thats a wonderful name"

Dracania glanced over at the sleeping Dima, she was glad Dima seemed to sleep at day sometimes.

Suddenly the carriage came to a halt

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"There is people blocking the patch most likely Vampire Hunters"

Dracania pecked out the window, a line of people on horses stood in the way of the carriage. And worst of all they couldn't go back it was blocked to, and they where on a bridge.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"They won't leave till they've got what they came for"

Suddenly the carriage door was ripped open and Dracania gasped as a guy grabbed her by her scarf and pulled her out.

Man:"Oh look at this! It's a dhampir! Why would you be traveling with a Noble? He your daddy?"

Dracania kicked the man and he held his hand to her neck restraining her after he let out a groan. He pulled a stake gun from his pocket with his left hand and pointed it at Dracania's head.

Man:"I say we kill her!"

Other Man:"His orders where to bring her alive, Jin"

Jin grunted

Jin:"Why? Cause her lover boy will come to her? We got him surrounded right now he won't come out. I say we kill this bitch, she's part Noble! Want more Nobility don't you, Yan?"

Yan just scowled and walked back to where he had come from and Jin grined a devilish smile. He pushed Dracania's hair away from her neck

Jin:"What the hell? He bit you?!"

Dracania:"He didn't do it! The Great One did"

Jin's grip losened a little but not enough for Dracania in her weakened state to get free from his hold.

Jin:"Hey Yan! This dhampir's been bit by 'The Great One'!"

He laughed when he saw Yan stiffin.

Jin:"Oh well, i'm still gonna have some fun with you before I turn you in"

Jin's tounge licked the wounds causing Dracania to wince,

Then suddenly the carriage doors opened. And there steping out is a figure clad in black with light blue details and cape lining. Dracania struggled agenst Jin's hold Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake had just come out. He'd be killed! His skin sizzled as he approached Jin

Jin:"What the hell! This guy's an idiot!"

Dracania:"My love!"

Jin:"Shut up you!"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"My angel..."

Jin pulled out a arrow and a bow and fired it with his teeth, and shot it into Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake shoulder. Jin just laughed, he lossed his grip on Dracania allowing her to get free and run to Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake.

She crouched down to where he was crouched his skin burning. His fangs bared in agony, she pulled the arrow from his shoulder causing him to cry in pain. He leaned onto Dracania who managed to help him to his feet and lead him to the carriage.

She helped him inside and into his coffin, and she noticed Dima was awake.

Dima:"What's wrong with daddy?"

Dracania:"He went out in sunlight, it burns a Noble's skin, it doesn't burn mine cause i'm only half Noble"

Dima just nodded

Dima:"Then what am I?"

Dracania:"I'm not sure, my daughter"

Dima just softly nodded and Dracania got out of the carriage, she hadn't left her sword. She knew they could possibly get attacked and she was glad she'd brought it now.

Dracania:"Wanna get out of the way or am I going to have to kill you? I really don't want to. Since i'm suppose to be a Hunter of the Nobility but those days are over. But I won't just forget my tools of trade, my father is a Vampire Hunter you see. The best, and he just happens to be dhampir, such as I and what my mother was. Now would you like to try me in battle?"

Every single person moved out of there way, they knew who she was talking about, D. They weren't about to tangle with the daughter of the legendary Vampire Hunter 'D'.

They had arrived at a castle it was in pretty decent shape, probably do to the fact it's owner was still around.

They went inside to be greated by a Nobleman dressed in white and black.

Noble:"Ah! Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake! It's been to long!"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Yin, it's nice to see you, hows Yang?"

Yin:"Still as stubborn as ever, although he might lighten up once he sees you"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Maybe later, it's you I want to talk to anyways"

Yin noticed Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake face

Yin:"What happened?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Don't worry about it"

Yin:"Well whats is this meeting about?"

Dracania:"My daughter"

Yin:"You did! Did you?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Guilty as charged"

Yin smilled

Yin:"Dhampir? Noble?"

Dracania:"Well thats why where here... we're unsure"

Dima came out from behind Dracania

Yin:"Is this her?"

Dracania:"This is Dima. Dima, Yin, Yin this is Dima"

Yin:"As in it's raining?"

Dracania nodded, Yin offered his hand

Yin:"It's apleasure to meet you, you have such very special parents"

Dima shock Yin's hand

Yin:"Impressive grip you have"

Dracania:"Get's it from both her mom and dad"

Yin:"Ah! You most be Vanpire Huntress Dracania"

Dracania:"That I am"

Yin:"I've heard rumors your the daughter of D and a dhampir named Catlin"

Dracania:"I am, Catlin is no longer with us"

Yin:"I heard. She died when you where just five, correct?"

Dracania nodded

Yin:"I know all about D, he's the Ancestor's son and his only success out of countless experiments. And his mother was 'Mina the Fair' and all that"

Dracania said nothing

Yin:"And I know Niar cause his dad never shut up about him, everytime I turned around it was. 'Niar this' and 'Niar that' or 'Did you here what Niar did' he was quite respected among us"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake stood there proudly

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I'd like to have your diagnoses on what Dima is"

Yin:"You don't know for sure?"

Dracania:"Well we thought she was a Noble but she has a heartbeat but it's really faint only those with Noble hearing can catch it"

Yin:"Mind if I?"

Yin guestered towards Dima's heart asking her if he could listen, she nodded, she wasn't afraid of him.

Yin:"Ah, I see what you mean! It's there but it's so very faint, my own hearing can barely catch it"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"What does this mean? Is she a dhampir?"

Yin:"This is a rare case, so very rare, the Ancestor would've destroyed her on the spot"

Dracania grabbed Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake's hand tightly, she was worried what Yin would say.

Yin:"She's a dhampir, yes, but you'll have to be careful with her, dhampir's with weak hearts don't live long"

Dracania:"Why is that?"

Dracania now feared for Dima's life

Yin:"Some have gone Noble and never turned back, and some turned Noble where killed"

Dracania sobbed and Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake rapped his arm's around her.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Shh... i'm sure she'll be fine"

Yin:"I'm not so sure about that Niar, her Noble side is very strong after all"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Well we'll just have to live with it if she does change. Besides..."

Yin:"What?"

Dracania:"Go ahead... tell him..."

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake sighed

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I'm to have a son soon... Rain... he'll be a full blooded Noble... i'm sure of it"

Yin:"Let me see"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake let Dracania free so Yin could examine her, he put his head to her abdomen.

He listened for awhile then pulled back nodding

Yin:"You're right"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake rapped his arms back around Dracania sheilding her with his cape. She pressed her head to his ferm chest, she didn't want to think of the future ahead. She'd have two Noble children and she'd love them both but they wouldn't get to know true life.

They where about to leave when Yang came in, he was much taller than Yin.

Yin was Dracania's height but Yang was Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake's height. He whore black and white instead of white and black, the opposite of Yin. Yin's eyes where light blue, but Yang's are light green, Dracania knew they where Nobles nut hid it well.

Yin:"What is it Yang?"

Yang:"I felt the presence of other Nobles and two dhampirs, one very weak almost Noble"

Yang looked over at Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake who held Dracania closely to himself.

Yang:"Ah! Niar! It was you I smelt, but who's this you have with you?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"My wife, Dracania, and, Dima, my daughter"

Yang:"She's a dhampir?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Yes"

Yang:"Ah! A pure half-breed?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake nodded

Yang:"So your daughter, Dima, must be the dhampir thats more Noble, but I smell another Noble"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"My unborn son, Rain, is what you smell"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake was so stern when talking to Yang but calm with Yin.

Yin:"Go back to your studies brother, they haven't broken any laws of any sort or anything"

Yang shrugged

Yang:"No they haven't but I can't help but marvel the fact that a Noble and dhampir couple estist"

Yin:"Well it's as rare as a human and dhampir I suppose"

Yang:"Well humans would be more likely to love dhampir's cause of there beauty, but a Noble? Thats new! I never thought you, Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake, would fall inlove with a dhampir"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake just staired at Yang angrily and held Dracania closer as if to keep her safe.

Dima hugged Dracania's waist afraid of Yang

Yang:"What's the matter? Afraid of a Noble are you?"

Yin:"Enough brother! You don't need to show you're power here! They already know about it and would rather go home than deal with it!"

Yang once again shrugged then left

Yang:"Oh well! I'll miss the fun! Sa la vi!"

Dima:"I don't like him, he has a bad feeling about him"

Yin:"Thats a aura of a Noble gone bad, whilist mine is still pure, well purer than his. I kill because I have to, he kills for fun, like a sport"

Dima clutched onto Dracania tightly

Dracania:"Don't worry Dima, i'll protect you"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"We better leave"

Dracania nodded, and they all left and headed back home, they had there answer and would have to live with it.


	30. Chapter 30, Stuck And Turned

Dima had seemed fine at first then it happened, she suddenly passed out and was runing a fever. Dracania couldn't remember what to do she was panicing to badly.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake had to calm her down

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"It's just sunlight syndrome, my angel!"

Dracania calmed down

Dracania:"I know I just paniced, I haven't had a case of it yet, I was hopping she could avoid this. She's hotter than D when he got struck!"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"D suffered from it?"

Dracania:"Well he is out in the sun allot, it's bound to happen every so often"

Dracania picked up the sleeping form of Dima but then stumbled, she was so weak all of the sudden.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake caught her

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"You ok?"

The sunlight had caught up to Dracania as well, and baring Rain didn't help, since he was a full blooded Noble and she is just a dhampir.

Dracania fell to the ground her legs having gave in on her, she sat Dima down. She was in so much pain, Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake quickly wisked her into his arms. Dima had woke momentarly, Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake rushed down the halls.

Dima rushed after him even in her weakened state she kept pace with him.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake had placed Dracania in her coffin he'd gotten for her. She'd liked her space since barring Rain made her irritable at times and rude, witch only made her pain worse.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake layed down in his own coffin, the sun would be up soon.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake woke to find Dracania laying ontop of him, fast asleep. He figured she'd climbed in with him so he could confort her, her hair was a mess and in her face. Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake pushed her hair out of her eyes, she was so lovely.

He heard a soft tapping on his coffin's lid

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"What is it Dima?"

Dima:"I was just checking on you"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I'm fine"

Dima:"Will mom be alright?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake looked down at Dracania, she was pailer than usual and sickly. Her breathing was heavily labored and slow, and very weak, and uneven. She'd also lost allot of weight, she was practically skin and bones, and nothing Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake did helped. Countless times he offered his blood and Dracania had accepted and countless times she almost drained him. He had to find some way to get her enough blood without harming himself or others.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Dima"

Dima:"Yes daddy?"

He was going to regret this

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Get your mother something to eat"

Dima:"Like what?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"A human Dima, not just one possibly two, she hasn't drunk enough. She is very weak, she needs it. Or she won't make it much longer and I cannot help, she is to starved, she need it. She'd drain me dry before she knew it if I let her"

Dima:"I'll make sure I don't get caught, take care of mom till I get back"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Thank you Dima"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake knew how dangerous it was for Dima to go out especially in the condition she was in. Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake and at so young, she'd be killed if found out. Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake just hopped she'd pull threw, Dracania needed blood and fast. She wouldn't make it another day without it, or she'd slowly start dying a very painful death.

Dima hurriedly knocked on the coffin lid

Dima:"I got them"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Good work Dima!"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake came out with Dracania, Dima had two unconcious women.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Virgins?"

Dima nodded

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Smart girl"

Dracania sturred a little

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"My angel, I hate to do this, but you need to feed. You've gone to long"

Dracania:"I know... let me down"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake let Dracania stand on her own and make her way to one of the women. Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake could of swore he saw her smile before bitting the first women.

Dracania had finished and was now sitting in Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake lap while he sat on his closed coffin. She'd gained most of her strength back but not all of it.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Need more?"

Dracania nodded, she was still weak but not as badly

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Will my blood do? We don't want to be found out"

Dracania nodded, his blood would have to do, she didn't want Dima getting caught and killed.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake offered his wrist and Dracania took it and bit into it.

She drunk till she was good then let Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake's wrist go. She hadn't drunk to much, but it was just enough, now she was tired, oh so tired.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"It'll be daylight soon"

Dracania:"Good"

She pressed up agenst Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake's chest trying to be as close to him as possible.

Night fell and Dracania climbed into Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake's coffin with him. He held her closely, he was so worried about her, Rain was killing her, but he knew she could handle him.

Dracania awoke, to find Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake already awake

Dracania:"Why didn't you wake me?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Because you needed your rest, my angel. How are you doing?"

Dracania:"I'm hungry again, I want some human blood"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I'm hungry to, lets go hunting, how's that sound?"

Dracania smilled

Dracania:"Wonderful"

They entered the home of a woman, she was a virgin, Dracania could smell her blood calling her. She approached her, Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake and Dima stood back. Dracania exposed her fangs and sang them into the woman's neck without thinking twice about it.

She drained almost every last drop before she had finished and pulled back. Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake was smilling

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I like it when you're Noble side is showing, you get more fun, my angel"

Dracania:"Shut up"

Dracania also got an attitude, Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake just kissed her check

Dracania:"Lets go"

By the time she was satisfied she'd drained three girls, not all virgins, almost bone dry

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"You did good, my angel"

Dracania had curled up with Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake in his coffin again, she liked it here. She felt like she was amongst her own kind, then she realized something.

She ghasped...

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"What is it, my angel?"

Dracania:"I've become a Noble haven't I?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake stayed silent for a moment

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Yes, my angel. Your Noble side has won over"

Dracania let out a soft sob, then starting crying, she'd never be the same again

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"It'll be alright, I promise. You'll see, it's not all that bad."


	31. Chapter 31, Rain And A Close Call

Dracania:"Niar?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"What is it, my angel?"

Dracania:"First off I don't think i'm an angel anymore, and second off i'm hungry"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"Then what shall I call you?"

Dracania:"A princess"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"Ah, cause i'm a prince of sorts?"

Dracania nodded

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"Well lets get us something to eat, my princess Dracania"

They went out on a hunt and killed several men before they had finished, Dima was becoming very good at this.

Suddenly Dracania was in allot of pain,

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"My princess!"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake crouched down next to Dracania she was holding her abdomen.

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"Are you ok?"

Dracania:"No... no... Rain's coming... Niar... i'm afraid... afraid of... dying..."

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"My princess you are already dead you cannot die"

Dracania is holding Rain, his hair is just like Niar's, Dima's is like Dracania's,

Dima came over.

Dima:"Is this my brother?"

Dracania nodded

Dima:"Can I hold him?"

Dracania:"Be careful with him"

Dracania handed Rain to Dima, and she held him close looking down at him, and smilled

Dima:"I'll teach you everything you need to know little brother"

Dracania stood with the help of Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake, she leaned into his chest.

Dracania:"He has his dads hair"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"But his mothers eyes"

Dracania smilled,

Her eyes where no longer brown but red

Dracania:"Well you can't really tell now, can you?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake smurked at this

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"I suppose not"

Dima:"Here"

Dima handed Rain back to Dracania and she took him carefully, and smilled at him, her was fast asleep.

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"Welcome to the family Rain, my son"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake brushed the hair out of his face, two little fangs poked from his mouth.

Niar has become a very good hunter and Dima has improved, Dracania and Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake went for a walk.

Dracania:"So why did we come out here?"

They'd stopped in a clearing

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake"For this"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake got down on one knee and pulled out a ring

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"Dracania, will you marry me?"

Dracania put a hand over her mouth to hide the ghasp

Dracania:"Yes! Yes! I'll marry you Niar!"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake stood and Dracania hugged him as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Dracania is laying in Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake coffin with him

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"Will you love me forever and always, my princess Dracania?"

Dracania looked up at him

Dracania:"I'll love you forever and always, my prince Niar"

Dracania kissed his check softly and he held her close

Dracania:"Although I worry"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"Worry about what?"

Dracania:"Our lives. What if my father where to find out? He'd surely kill me"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"I'm sure you can win against him, you where stronger than him before, where you not?"

Dracania:"You're right, I was, and now i'm even stronger"

Dracania rested her head on Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake broad chest, the place she felt the most confort being.

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"You mustn't get to carried away now, my princess Dracania"

Dracania sighed

Dracania:"Sorry, it's just now that i'm a Noble things are different"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"It's alright though isn't it? Being a Noble?"

Dracania curled up on his chest

Dracania:"It's alright being a Noble, as long as I have you"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake smilled and kissed Dracania's head and they fell asleep.

Dracania woke up to find Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake gone she figured he had gone hunting.

She got out of his coffin and went out in search of him. Then she heard a yell, it was Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake!

She dashed over to where she had heard it come from then halted in place. There he was with a stake in his heart leaned up agenst a tree

Dracania:"Niar!"

She ran over to him, he'd already lost allot of blood and wasn't breathing from what she could tell.

Dracania:"Niar? My prince? Are you alive? Niar!"

She pulled the stake from his heart and chunked it, she didn't want to believe it, he could be dead!

Dracania broke into a sob and layed agenst his bloodied chest and cried. She'd lost him, and she couldn't get him back,

Dima came over

Dima:"Come on, theres nothing we can do"

Dracania gripped Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake's shirt refusing to leave him

Rain:"Leave her Dima, let her greave"

Dima backed up

Dima:"Your right, he was such a great father"

Dracania burred her face in Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake's chest, she wouldn't let it be real.

After a minute she heard voices

Man:"Hey! I think we missed one! It must be his lover!"

A man came threw the bushes to the clearing where Dracania was with Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake.

Man:"Arn't you just stunning?"

Dracania barred her fangs at him

Dracania:"Yeah, ever heard never approach a sleeping dragon?"

She bit the mans hand and he realed back

Man:"God damn it! You bitch!"

Dracania stood up

Dracania:"You killed him! You killed my beloved!"

She nashed her fangs together angrily

Man:"Guys! We got a rabid one!"

A few more guys come threw the bushes

Other Man:"Hey it's that Dracania bitch Kin!"

Kin:"I know this Gren!"

Gren snorted, Dracania just smilled, she scanned the men before her. They had killed her love, and now they'd pay with there very lives.

Although Dracania had changed out of her hunting gear long ago she still had her sword. She never went anywhere without it just in case, she drew it with a flash of light. It was so fast no Noble could've caught her draw it,

Kin:"Damn! Her aura is just eating me alive!"

Dracania dashed forward but before she reached them she heard a soft moan, she turned to look.

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake was just getting to his feet, Dracania didn't stop. She went ahead and killed the men before her, they had harmed him.

She quickly ran over to him after dropping her sword, she was so releved he was alive. She hugged him tightly and he moaned

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"Easy... i'm still not better, my princess"

Dracania lets him go

Dracania:"How did you live?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"They missed there mark by just a fraction of an inch. But i'd lost allot of blood making me go unconcious"

Dracania:"I'm glad, I thought I ahd lost you for good"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"You will never lose me, my princess"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake reached down and kissed her and Dracania kissed him back.

Dima and Rain come over and they pull apart,

Dracania steps back as Dima runs over and hugs him. Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake moans

Dracania:"Carefull you'll hurt him"

Dima pulls back

Dima:"Sorry, I thought you'd been slain"

Rain cautiously walks over

Rain:"Is it really you?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"It's me"

Rain runs over and hugs Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake tightly making him cringe with pain.

Dracania:"Thats enough Rain, he's weak right now, you could harm him"

Rain let his father go and backed up

Rain:"Just got excited"

Dracania held Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake up, he was to weak to stand on his own.

Dracania helped Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake into his coffin where he fell asleep.

Dracania sighed,

Dima:"Will he be alright?"

Dracania:"Once he's rested i'm sure he'll come back around"

Rain:"Are you sure?"

Dracania:"No. We have to hope"

Over the next few days Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake slept in his coffin without getting out.

Dracania became more worried every day that he wouldn't wake up, on ocasions she'd sleep on his chest. She hoped her presence would bring him back around but it didn't seem to be working. And this made Dracania think he'd gone into such a deep sleep he'd never wake again.

She crawled into his coffin, she couldn't bare not being nere him, she wanted him back. It hurt to think about him not being there for her or for Dima or for Rain. Rain looked up to him, and Dima injoyed his praise when she hunted succesfully.

Dracania batted away the tears till she couldn't hold it back anymore, and started sobbing.

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"I'm awake, my princess Dracania, theres no need to cry anymore"

Dracania:"Niar!"

She hugged his neck tightly and he held her close and barried his face in her hair, he was so happy to see her. She pulled back and kissed him, she'd missed him so much and she couldn't express her happyness. Tears of joy trickled down her checks, she was so very, very, very happy.

Dracania:"Never leave me again!"

She hugs his neck even more tightly

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"I'll never leave you again my princess"

He doesn't care if she's chocking him slightly he's just glad to have her with him, and being able to love her.


	32. Chapter 32, In The End

Dracania woke up to find Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake missing, so she got out of his coffin. She was still tired, Dima and Rain are still asleep,

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"I'll never let you kill her!"

Dracania:"Niar?!"

Dracania ran towards where she heard his voice come from she was worried,

But once she got there she froze. There in the clearing stood D with his cape billowing out, sword drawn.

Dracania:"D! Leave him alone!"

Dracania stepped out infront of Nair, and D froze up, he was stairing into her eyes, her red eyes reflected in his pupils.

D:"No..."

Dracania:"Leave!"

D:"Dracania how could you?"

Dracania:"You knew it would happen eventually D, especially with Niar around"

D looked ready to lay down his weapons for a moment, but then he tightened up

D:"So your now a creature I must hunt?"

Dracania:"Yes D, I am now a Noble. And i'm loving every minute of it! You should join us D!"

D:"I'll never let myself go, and I don't want you doing anything for me"

The order was to his left hand, he was folish to do so

Dracania:"Thats to bad! I no longer care for you! I no longer consider you my father! And I never did!"

Sorrow showed in D's eyes for a moment but quickly faded and he charged Dracania who effortlessly dodged.

Dracania:"You're to slow D! You can never match my skill!"

Dracania drew her blade, she'd picked it up on the way here, and she swong it, nicking D's check. D dashed, and swung his blade and Dracania parried it with ease, she smurked.

She drove D to his knees

Dracania:"Give up!"

D pulled a needle and stabed it into Dracania's chest, it was wide of it's mark but it sent her back.

Dracania grunted and pulled the needle free and charged D, there blades meeting. D's blade couldn't take much more, it had already starting shattering.

Dracania swung her blade once more shattering D's blade and peirced his heart with hers. D took ahold of the blade, Dracania had let it go, and pulled it out with a moan. He staggered a little, she hadn't missed her mark, and now D was bleeding rapidly. Dracania kicked D in the stomic making him cring, he was to weak to stop her attacks. She took a needle from him and raised it high, he'd fallen to the ground, and plunged it into his chest.

D cried out in pain then moved no more as his life came to an abropt end. Dracania pulled back, breathing heavily her eyes had dimed back to a very faint red.

Then she ghasped with shock at what she had done, she'd been so blood crazed.

Dracania:"I... I..."

She went to her knees and sobbed, Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake came over and put his hand on her shoulder.

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"You did what had to be done"

Dracania:"He didn't deserve to die like this... he should of never come here!"

Dracania smacked her fists onto the ground

Dracania:"He should of never had me!"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake ghasped

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"My princess, you surely don't mean that! Do you?"

Dracania:"He would've lived longer if I hadn't done what I just did"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"My princess, you only did what you had to, hey, is he smilling?"

Dracania:"Huh?"

Dracania got up and looked over at D, and sure enough, he was smilling!

Dracania:"I guess he was happy to die"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"Almost like a child free'd from his endless torment"

Dracania:"I guess he was happy he no longer have to live with knowing he was a creation of the Ancestor's. We should burry him with his love, he'd like that"

They had burried D beside Catlin, Dracania had left her sword and his hat on his grave, she took the necklace D gave her out. Dima had given it back to her, Dracania sat it down between the two graves.

Dracania:"It was Catlin's but she gave it to D to give to me, I think he deserves to keep it"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake just nodded softly he understood

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"Lets go"

Dracania:"Niar"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"Hmm?"

Dracania:"I don't want to live like this anymore"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"Like what?"

Dracania:"A Noble"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"What are you saying?"

Dracania:"I want to die Niar, I want this life to end"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"Why?"

Dracania:"Who wants to live forever? I want to be freed! You saw how happy D was to be freed! I want to be that happy! Death isn't sad! It's true freedom! You're freed from you eternal existance! Where you where doomed to rome and drink blood! I want true freedom, I want death..."

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake clutched Dracania to him

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"But I don't want to lose you!"

Dracania:"You can come with me! Dima and Rain are grown now! We can be free! Together..."

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake's eyes went wide at this

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"How?"

Dracania:"We kill each other"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"And how do you suppose we do that?"

Dracania pulled out two stakes

Dracania:"With these"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"You sure you want to do this?"

Dracania nodded, and Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake took the stake hesatantly

Dracania:"Whats the matter? Don't you want to finally be free? I'm tired of living forever, I want it to over. Why do you want to keep living?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"I guess i'm afraid of dying"

Dracania:"Embrase it!"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"Ok"

Dracania positioned her stake

Dracania:"Ready?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake nodded softly he had his positioned to, Dracania kissed his check.

Dracania:"I love you, Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake"

Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake:"I love you Dracania"

And with that they drove a stake into there own hearts as they lie in Count Grand Duke Baron Nair Drake's coffin ending there immortal existance.

The End.

~Drac


	33. Extras!

'His' Death

Dracania awoke to find Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake still fast asleep, she sighed, she missed D already. It had only been a year since she had killed him. Dracania got out of the coffin careful not to wake Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake, and she made her way to the stables. She mounted one of the horses bareback and took off headed towards his castle.

Dracania was about to enter the graveyard when she spotted 'him', 'he' was standing before D's grave and he looked to be smilling.

Ancestor:"You can come out I won't hurt you, your like me now. There would be no reason for me to hurt another Noble, especially my grand daughter"

Dracania went over to the Ancestor,

Dracania:"He died smilling

Ancestor:"Did he?"

Dracania:"Yeah, he almost looked like a child set free from it's endless torment"

The Ancestor smilled

Ancestor:"Where all just children begging for the end to come inside, no matter who we are, we're all pledding children. You understand how it feels don't you?"

Dracania nodded, she knew all to well how it now, she wanted death.

Ancestor:"Nobody. No matter how stupid, ugly, rich, poor, loved, unloved, worshiped, onhoroed, young, or old wants to die. Nobody wants to live forever truelly. You find it rather dull living for all eternaty, watching others grow old and die. While your damned to never age, to never see the sun again, and your almost unable to die. You welcome the stake to the heart and your head cut off!"

The Ancestor laughed

Ancestor:"Do you now see how true this is? How unrealistic? How confusing it is?"

Dracania nodded

Anecstor:"Good! Listen here, and listen good! Swear you'll do what I ask of you before I tell you. You must swear you'll do it! No questions asked!"

Dracania:"I swear i'll do you one favor in honor of D"

Ancestor:"Good"

The Ancestor pulled out a stake and handed it to Dracania

Ancestor:"Kill me"

Dracania:Why?"

Ancestor:"I'm tired of living forever! Just Do it!"

The Ancestor's arms where spread wide leaving him open, Dracania gripped the stake. She pulled back then lunged it deep into the Ancestor's chest, blood purred from the Ancestor's mouth.

Ancestor:"Thank you"

The Ancestor fell to the floor

Ancestor:"Thank you"

The Ancestor repeated, the Ancestor smilled as 'he' breathed his last. Dracania batted away the tears, she was actually sad to see the Ancestor die.

Dracania returned home where Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake was waiting for her, he hugged her tightly.

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Whats wrong?"

He'd noticed the tear stains on her checks

Dracania:"It's nothing Niar, don't worry about it"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"You're lying"

Dracania:"Alright. You caught me. I went to visit D and the Ancestor was there, and 'he' made me kill 'him', and 'he' was glad to die!"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"After having lived so long it must of been wonderfull to truelly be free"

Dracania:"Maybe one day we'll join the Ancestor, D, Catlin, and everybody else"

Dracania had been severaly wounded, she would of bleed to death if Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake hadn't been there

Dracania:"Why won't you let me be free?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Because I don't want to lose you!"

Dracania:"But you can join me!"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"What is wrong with you?"

Dracania:"I just want to be free! Free Niar! Free from all this! Look, in a couple years Rain will be able to care for himself. The what?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I don't know"

Dracania:"We've lived long enough don't you think?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I've lived longer than you"

Dracania:"Don't you want it to be over?"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"I do"

Dracania:"Then when Rain is gone we'll end it. Oh! What fun!"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake:"Alright, my princess"

Epilogue

Dima and Rain stand at their parents, grand parents, and great grand parents graves, and it's pouring.

Rain:"Can we leave now?"

Dima:"Why? We're celebrating!"

Rain:"Celebrating what? Their deaths?"

Dima:"No, silly! There freedom!"

Rain:"Freedom? How is death freedom?"

Dima:"Your freed from what bound you to this life, like out almost immortality"

Rain:"I don't get it"

Dima:"You'll understand in a couple years maybe why death is desired over life even if it lasts forever"

Rain:"Right... can we leave now? I'm freezing!"

Dima:"Suck it up you big baby! Dad would laugh at how pathetic you are!"

This made Rain stiffin up, he had looked up to his father

Rain:"Mother wouldn't like your attitude"

Dima:"She had one of her own"

Rain groaned, Dima was right once again, he was tired of being wrong.

They turned to leave but something caught Dima's attention, she'd noticed the necklace laying on D's grave.

Rain:"Come on!"

Dima:"Look"

Rain grunted then turned and ghasped

Rain:"Are they?"

Dima:"It's just there spirit's Rain"

There before them at each grave stood a ghost of it's own, the Ancestor stood with 'her', D with Catlin, and Dracania with Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake. The Ancestor seemed to be there but not there while 'she' was solid, the Ancestor had 'his' arms around 'her'. D and Catlin seemed halfway visible or semi-transparent, D had his head resting on Catlin's right shoulder, the marks revealed.

Rain:"I never knew he bit his love"

Dima:"It was to keep her with him"

And Dracania and Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake where like the Ancestor. But Dracania seemed more solid but not by much she was still pretty transparent.

Rain:"Why is mom different?"

Dima:She was a dhampir still but her Noble side had won over"

Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake had his face burried in Dracania's hair, Dima smilled all of them where still together and free. Rain smurked, he was just glad that they could be happy even after life. Dracania was first to smile, the Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake, the Catlin, then D, then 'her', then the Ancestor, and Rain broke into a smile as well.

Then they fadded away one by one, 'her', Catlin, D, the Ancestor, then Dracania and Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake at the same time.

Rain:"Why did they dissapear like that?"

Rain had stopped smilling and Dima smilled wider

Dima:"Thats the order they died in"

Rain:"Oh"

Dima:"Let's go, besides, i'm hungry and it'll be day soon. We better hurry!"

Dima ran

Rain:"Hey! Thats not fair!"

Rain followed, he trusted Dima to protect him, and she would, till the end of time if needed.


End file.
